Silhouette and Solitude
by Dreamone
Summary: Above all the nonsense one faces each day, the matters of hospitality and spirituality never crossed Basil as necessities for a happy life, but when is forced to embrace the ways of the southern folk, one can find them self starting to question. Basil/OC
1. Chapter 1:The Emerald Demon

**Silhouette and Solitude**

**Chapter 1:The Emerald Demon**

It really wasn't that difficult. Although he was not too sure on how he was discovered for he had lived in the same home for all of his life. The facts where clear as glass. Queasiness of the stomach, traps set in the corners of the kitchen and poison sprawled through any opening that would lead into the upper house. The master of the upper home was aware of his presence.

_Perhaps it is not Holmes._ Basil thought himself, sitting comfortably in his chair. _He has been haunted by a case for months now and would waste his valuable time setting up mice traps. _He stroked a match and lit his pipe that lied between his lips. _It's obviously his biographer, Watson, for sanitary reasons and being a Doctor and all._

"Mister Basil!" Mrs. Judson came darting in through the Kitchen door holding all of her good china and silverware. She placed them harshly into Basil's hands who nearly dropped them.

"It's an infestation! All over my kitchen and my good pots and pans!" She shouted.

Basil sighed as he stood from his chair and handed the tall stack of china back to Mrs. Judson.

"Mrs. Judson, my dear, I simply do not have the time to be bothered with nonsense. Can't you simply shoo whatever it is away?" Basil insisted, sitting back down on his red velvet chair. Placing the dishes on the ottoman, the plump mouse placed her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Basil, I understand that the kitchen is not a place of your exact liking, but may I remind you that although it is _your_ kitchen, _I_ am the one who has to use it to cook _your _dinner and prepare _your _tea! Do you not care for the safety of your own household?"

Basil sighed and placed his hand over his head. "Cannot you see that I am trying to make this house holder safer by unraveling the cause for all these traps and poisons? INSECTS never harmed anyone, my dear. Let alone insects from London.

"It is NOT insects!" The house keeper shouted, growing red. "It is some sort of yellow eyed, green demon and it is hopping around and ruining my kitchen!"

Basil shot up from his chair and dropped his pipe to the ground below. "A yellow eyed...DEMON...you say?" He questioned, picking up his pistol and pushing passed her to pull open the door leading into the kitchen.

Sure enough, to Basil's surprise, a yellowed eyed creature, jumping from wall to wall and knocking down silver pots and pans. It's green and wart covered body flew from spot to spot and an occasional croaking sound would escape it's lips. Basil's eyes widened as he watched it open it's mouth and eject it's long pink tongue to wrap a black pot and bring it back to it's mouth. Raising an eye brow, Basil assumed that the disgusted look that the creature gave meant that it was not satisfied by the taste of the pot for it spat it back up.

"Kill it!" Mrs. Judson shrieked, taking Basil's arm in her hands and shaking it furiously. Basil ignored the hysterical woman and kept his attention the hopping monster. He knew what this creature was, but he was so far beyond it's species that he was already putting the pieces together on how it got in his home.

Seeing that Basil was ignoring her, and that her kitchen was almost in flames, the house keeper snatched the pistol from Basil hands and aimed it towards the creature. "I'll do it myself then!"

Realizing what was happening, Basil ran in front of the animal waving his arms to stop. "Mrs. Judson-

BANG!

Basil closed his eyes as he heard the shot. Knowing for sure that his heart was still beating, he slowly opened them to see that the shot of the gun set Mrs. Judson flying backward and she was now laying in a puddle of water underneath the sink. Turning around to see what the damage was, Basil was shocked to see that the animal ducked right in the nick of time and the bullet when straight through a large silver pan.

Walking up the creature, Basil smiled slightly. "My dear, Mrs. Judson. This is non other than a mer Salientia! Amphibian for God's sake!" he said petting it on the head. It's eyes yellowed back as if it where pleased by his petting.

Sitting up from the puddle, Mrs. Judson rubbed her aching head. "A what?" she asked drowsily.

"A common frog." Basil informed continuing his rubbing. "And it seems as though it is...some what domestic...as if it where to be a house trained pet."

"House trained my foot! Mrs. Judson said standing up and brushing off her skirt. "I've never seen those things here in London before." She said picking up the pieces of shattered dishes that covered the floor.

"The city you mean, dear. They are rare to the concrete jungle, but in the country sides of Brittan they are most common, but no, you are right..." Basil said, studying the facial structure of the frog. "This poor amphibian is not London at all...Europe even. No..." Basil continued. "This frog appears to be American bred. A species of the southern regions."

"Well." Mrs. Judson began. "That is all very interesting but how did a bloody American frog get in my kitchen?!"

Seeing that the frog was asleep, Basil discontinued his petting and placed his hands in his pockets and began to ponder. "That, Mrs. Judson, is the question at hand." With that, Basil dashed into the living room, leaving his house keeper alone.

"Are you sure you are up to detecting with out Mr. Dawson?" The house keeper asked, peering through the door. "He won't be back for at least another three weeks."

"Mrs. Judson, less you forget that I have solved mysteries long before our dear doctor joined our little family." Basil assured, opening a small circular door that leads into the upper home above his.

"Mr. Basil you know very well that there is poison at the other end. You said yourself not to go through there until we are thought to be gone."

Smiling to himself, Basil looked back to his plump house keeper. "Rest assured that I am ware of the poison. If it is mice that he has spotted up there and by calculating the number of traps and poisons that he set and with our new friend in the kitchen, it is clear that it is not us that has been spotted, but another family entirely." And with that, Basil made his way up to the upper level.


	2. Chapter 2:Contents

**Chapter 2: Contents**

Slowly opening the small circular door leading into the large home. Almost immediately, he saw the mouse trap set for him right outside where he stood. Inching past it, he knew that Holmes was out for the night, as he always was. As Basil was making his way past the trap, he couldn't help but notice that the typical slice of cheese displayed on the trap was gone and instead laid a small piece of fur. With the lack of light in the dark room, Basil brought his findings close so that he could see it clearly. The was obviously not of his own, or of Dawson or Mrs. Judson. No. This fur was darker than their golden brown fur. Stepping out into the open, Basil placed his thumb and index in his mouth and whistled loudly. With in seconds, his trusted companion Toby, came running from the Kitchen and over to where Basil stood. Before Basil even had a chance to get a word in, he was seized by a long, wet, soft tongue sliding up his whole body. Regaining his composure, Basil cleared his throat and pushed Toby's snout away from him.

"Yes, well that's enough of that." Basil said quickly, looking around the open living room. He then his attention back to his canine friend. "Now Toby..." Basil whispered, bringing the piece of fur that he had found close to his nose. "Have you seen any of these intruders?"

With a sniff of the nose, Toby went flying across the living room floor and into the kitchen, leaving Basil running closely behind. The kitchen door flew open in front of the dog as he pushed passed it, but only to fly back and hitting Basil, sending him hurtling backward.

"Oh dash it all- TOBY!" Basil shouted, standing up and holding his sore nose. He managed to push open the kitchen door and stepped inside. "How many times have I told you to wait until I-

To Basil surprise, there in the middle of the kitchen sat a large wooden crate. Along side one of the wooden planks it read. "Louisiana's Finest". Seeing that this is what toby led him to, Basil walked over to a small opening in the wooden planks. "Well done, Toby." Basil whispered.

As reached the wooden plank, he peered in through the opening. The contents of the crate where peaches and to his astonishment, there in the corner of the crate sat small suitcases with the name "Baily" stitched on, a rocking chair and small children's toys. "Mmm...hmm..." Basil mumbled to himself.

Right before he was able to crawl in the opening, Toby came up from behind him and began to whine.

"Not now Toby..." Basil scolded, trying to fit through the opening. The dog continued to cry, frustrating Basil more deeply. "Toby. I am trying to study the contents of this crate so that we can discover who is among us. Now please."

Growing angry, Toby used his upper and lower front teeth to grab hold of the back of Basil's green slacks to pull him from the crate. Basil struggled in Toby's gasp angrily.

"You dastardly mongrel! Release me at once!" Basil shouted, hanging upside down in the grasp o Toby's teeth.

Toby raised him high enough so that he could just see the top of the metal wash tub. Basil's struggling stopped when saw bubbles rising from the bottom of the wash tub. His ear twitched when he heard the sound of children's laughter. Standing up on his hind legs, Toby dropped Basil on the ledge of the metal tub. Trying his hardest not to make a sound, Basil peered over the top to see two mice children, a boy and a younger girl with fur much darker than his, washing clothing in a small puddle of water that lay right beside a small bar of soap.

The girl wore a small yellow dress with red plaid, a pair of red shoes with little white bows in the center, and two red bows that held her hair into two small pig tail puff balls just above her ears. The young boy was taller than the girl and wore a pair of rugged overalls over a white long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. On top of his head he wore a blue cap with a red stitched patch on the side.

"Children?" Basil whispered to himself, trying to remain unseen.

Ringing the garment of clothing that she was washing, Basil watched as the young girl place it beside her and reach for another one. The young boy was struggling to hold a bucket full of un soapy water as he made his way to pass his younger sister. Right before he passed her, he slipped on the garment of clothing that his sister had just laid down and spilled the whole bucket all over his sister.

"Jeremy!" The little girl cried, tuning around and giving her older brother an evil death glare. Basil couldn't help but chuckle at the child. She couldn't have been older that six years old.

The young boy took one look at his soaked sister and burst out into laughter. This displeased the young girl. "That ain't funny Jeremy! I'ma tell Mama on you!" she shouted.

"Such dialect..." Basil whispered to himself. "They are most definitely not from London."

Catching his breath, Jeremy wiped the tears from his eyes. "Ah Nita, you know she ain't scare me!" He said standing tall and proud.

"Who ain't scare you?" A voice came from the other side of the large tub, sending Jeremy to duck under the bar of soap. Basil quickly ducked the edge of the tub, dangling freely. Using his upper body strength, Basil pulled himself back up to peer over to see who the mystery voice belonged to. To his surprise, joining the young children was a young mouse woman with the same colored fur. She wore a light blue blouse tucked into a white skirt. Around her waist she wore a cream colored apron and her hair was pulled back into a puffy pony tail similar to Nita's.

"Aunt June!" Nita said running up to the young woman and hugging her. "We thought you was Mama comin'!" She said happily.

"Yeah..." Jeremy said coming out from his hiding place.

June gave her niece a pat on the head. "What were ya'll doin' to make you think I was your Mama?"

"Washin' clothes. But Jeremy done wasted water on me!" Nita cried, pointing at her younger brother.

The young boy stuck both his hands in his pockets and gave a loud grunt. "Washin' is fo girls. I ain't no girl! I wanna fix things with my tools!"

Giving Jeremy a scorning look, June sighed and sat down on a small spoon that laid near her. " I know whatcha mean, baby doll." She said resting her chin in her hand. "Washin' and cleanin' is the only thing your Aunt Pearly and Mama think I'm good for."

The two small children gave their Aunt a sad look and sat down in front of her. Watching from up above, Basil started to peek out a little more than he was before.

"Aunt June, how come we done left home?" Nita asked in a sigh.

"Yeah...is we goin' back?" Jeremy added.

Breathing in, June gave her niece and nephew a small smile. "Sweety pies. Your Mama and Aunt Pearly wanted you two to go up North to have a better chance then they had. We might go back someday...but for now-

Before Basil had a chance to react, June's eyes met his. Gasping, Basil slipped, hitting his jaw on the side, and slid down the ledge of the tub and down into a puddle of soap water. Underneath the water, Basil could hear the sound of splashing footsteps coming towards him, and then the feeling of four little hands pulling him from the water. Dropping him on the metal ground, Basil's opened mouth in pain and he began to cough up bubbles.

"Oh, Goodness!" June said falling to her knees and taking Basil's face in her hands. "Are you alright, suga?"

Trying to catch his and stop coughing up bubbles, Basil shook his head from her grasp and jumped to his feet. "Now see here! *Cough* I would like inform you that you are intruding on private grounds!" Basil said sternly. He stood at least a head taller than the young woman who smiled and brushed her skirt off. She then reached her hands out so that Jeremy and Nita would walk up to her. "This here are my niece and nephew, Jeremy and Anita."

Basil looked down to see that the little girl smiled brightly at him, as for the boy, he just gave him a dull glare.

"My name's-

"Miss Baily." Basil interrupted, tightening his grip on her hand. She looked at him confusingly. "Born and raised in Louisiana. New Orleans to be exact, by the sound of you accent. Fairly young woman, youngest of your two sisters and you have taken the liberty of casting away in a peach crate to in hopes to be shipped further up North from your past location."

June didn't even had a chance to blink while Basil said this. "Well...I was wonderin' if we made it or not, but I know that we're up North afta hearin' your propa English and all!" June said, shaking Basil' hand harshly now. Pulling away from her, Basil fixed his sleeves and then his collar.

"Yes well...Basil...of Baker street." He said folding his arms behind his back.

"Well, hello there Mista Basil. Could you be so kind as to tell us what part of the North we're in?" June asked with a bright smile. " I hope we're not too far away New Orleans...but just far enough."

Basil gave her a some what de-stressed look. "My dear, I am afraid that you are further away than you believe to true. This is London, my dear."

As if the air was knocked out of her, June stumbled backward. " London? We in London?" She questioned almost in a panic.

The detective just stood there and nodded solemnly. "Yes dear, London."

"Sweet Lord." June said, fanning herself. "How on earth am I s'pose to explain this to Pearly and Charlotte? We ain't even in the country no more! We had family up North we was gonna stay with!" June placed her hands on the sides of her head and began to think.

"We wanna go home!" Nita shouted, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Yeah! We all we done here is wash clothes!" Jeremy added, crossing his arms.

June placed her hands on her hips. "I know, babies, but I think we might just have to stay here for lil while. You know your mama sick. I'll find us somewhere to stay, I promise. Now come on."

June took the children's hands in her's and began to walk past Basil.

"It was mighty nice meetin' you, Mista Basil, but we gotta get goin'." June said pushing past the tall detective. He watched her for a moment, but then shook his head and remembered what needed to be said.

"Err...Young Lady!" Basil called after. June turned around and face him. "As I stated before, this home is private property. The owner of this compound has taken notice of your presence here and has prepared traps and poisons for your capture." Basil warned.

"I though you said this is your house?" June questioned.

Basil cleared his throat. "Ahem...yes well...I am the owner of the house hold right below this compound. But I am serious, my dear, for the safety of the children. Remain hidden at all times."

"Is there a cat?" June questioned, pulling her niece and nephew closer to her. Basil chuckled to himself, then shook his head seriously. "Non of those."

"Aunt June, I don't wanna stay and that crate!" Nita cried, burring her face in June's skirt. June sighed sadly. "I know, baby doll, but that's all we got right now till I find us a home. June then picked the little girl and held her in her arms. She then set her attention back to Basil.

"Thank you kindly for the warnin', Mista Basil. We shouldn't be here much longer" She said with a smile.

With that, June made her way up to the ledge of tub. Basil stood and watched them. His intellectual voice inside told him to let them go and make it on their own. He knew that would be best for both he and the household, but the gentleman inside him told him otherwise. He also knew that with in the first few hours of Dawson's return, they would have been staying in his home anyway due to the Doctors over generous heart "Damn it all.." Basil grumbled to himself, watching the young girl with two children reach the top of the ledge.

June had the two children had made it to the floor when they hear a thump from behind them. The three turned around to see Basil standing there, brushing off his shirt.

"I say, young lady!" Basil said, walking up to them solemnly. "A...err...Peach crate does not provide a suitable shelter for little children and a young lady such as yourselves. Since you say that your stay here is only temporary, then allow me to offer you and your niece and nephew, the comfort of my home." Basil said with sigh.

The two children's faces lit up brightly, as well as June's. " Mista Basil, that sure is nice of ya, but we could-

Basil stopped her from finishing, knowing that he could easily change his mind at the snap of a finger. He began to push them towards the kitchen door. "No, No, No, Miss Baily, I insist." Basil said through his teeth, trying no to snicker.

The young girl turned around and face him as he continued to guide them. "Oh suga, you can call me June." she said in a kind voice. Basil watched her lovely eyes glisten with gratefulness.

The Detective blinked and then cleared his throat. "Yes, well...shall we?" Basil said as he opened the small circular door leading into his home.

**Chapter 3: The House Hold**

Stepping back into his home, Basil was engulfed by the sound of clanking and crashing coming from the kitchen.

"What on earth?" Basil thought to himself. It wasn't long until Mrs. Judson came screaming out, slamming the door behind her and leaning back on it. She placed her hand over her heart and sighed aloud. As soon as she opened her eyes, they caught glimpse of Basil standing in the middle of the living room floor.

"Mister Basil!" Mrs. Judson began, storming up the tall detective. "I have had just about enough of this chaos!" She said, poking Basil in the chest. "Have you found those horrid intruder-

Mrs. Judson's eyes went wide when she saw two small children peep out from the door way.

"Oh dear heavens!" she said pushing past the detective, nearly knocking him over. Before Basil had time to introduce the children, Mrs. Judson already had her arms around them, hugging them closely.

"Ah yes, let me introduce miss Anita and Jeremy Baily." Basil stated, patting the two children on the head.

"Oh you poor darlings! Up there all alone with those dreadful traps! I say my dears...where is your mother?"

Right as Nita was about to answer, June walked through the circular door. "Their Mama ain't come with us." June said trying to present her self as properly as she could.

"Ah, here we are." Basil started. "Allow me to introduce the children's Aunt, Miss June Baily. She and her niece and nephew where the mice at question. You see, they were mistakenly transported here from Louisiana in a mer peach crate and now have no where to reside. Until they are able to find a new home, they shall be staying here with us for the time being." Basil said, folding his arms.

June reached her hand out to the plump House keeper, who took it happily. "And you must be Mrs. Basil!" June said happily.

Basil's eyes shot open and a devastating look came across his face.

"Oh good heavens, no!" Mrs. Judson said with a smile and a small blush. "I'm old enough to be his mother, I am Mrs. Judson, his House keeper."

June looked at her confusingly. "House keeper?" she said turning and facing Basil. "S'cuse me for askin', Mista Basil, but where your wife at? You must be married, living in a big old house like this" she asked.

Not really comfortable with the matters of marriage, Basil just pulled on his collar and gulped. He had been asked many times why he never married and to honest, Basil just never had the time. There where far more intellectual experiences to encounter than marriage. Far more crimes and mysteries taking place than love at first sight. No. There just simply was no time.

"He is a Detective, my dear." Mrs. Judson interrupted, making June turn around and face her. "He solves murders, robberies, kidnaping...the list can go on and on."

Setting her attention back on the two children, Mrs. Judson pinched both of their cheeks. "Now, my little Angels, are you two hungry?"

"YES MA'AM!" The two young children said in unison as they ran toward the kitchen door.

June quickly chased after them. "Hold up now, you two! Don't just walk right in to people's kitchen's with out they permission!" she scolded.

As soon as June passed through the wooden door her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"DOVER!" She said aloud, placing her hands on her hips as she watched the green frog hop all about the kitchen. Seeing her, the frog immediately stopped in it's tracks and stared at her brightly. Suddenly, the frog hoped over to where her and the children stood where the children embraced it. From behind them, Mrs. Judson and Basil peered through the door.

"Don't tell me" Mrs. Judson started. "That thing...belongs to you?"

Turning around with a regretful expression on her face, June nodded. "I'm afraid so. This right here's my bullfrog, Dover." She said, turning around to face him with an angry expression. "And he was s'pose to stay back home in Louisiana!"

Slowly, Mrs. Judson approached it. It was laying on it's back as Nita and Jeremy where rubbing it's tummy. "Well...i-it doesn't seem so bad when its...err...petted."

June sighed. "I've had him since I was a 'lil girl. He don't mean no harm and I hope he didn't cause ya'll no trouble. If he did you just tell me and I'll pay for whateva mess he done made."

"Oh!" Mrs. Judson exclaimed waving her hands. "No...no trouble at all, my dear. Just a few little messes here and there. Nothing I can't clean." The House Keeper lied.

Basil just stood there with his arms folded. "He will be safe sleeping outside on the lawn tonight."

Hearing this, Nita spun around. He eyes looked as if they were about to spill over with tears. "You can't keep Dover out side! He ain't been before and he might get lost!"

"Now baby doll" June interrupted, kneeling down to her niece. "This here is Mista Basil's house and if he tell you that Dover need to sleep outside then you need to listen." June said, placing her hand on Nita's shoulder. "Dover'll be alright, honey. He won't go hoppin' away knowin' you and Jeremy here."

Standing up straight, June looked at Basil who simply glared at her. "You can put him outside if you like."

Before Basil even got the chance to take hold of the frog, it hopped past him, through the kitchen door and awaited him by the front door. Sighing and brushing off his shirt, Basil grunted as made his way out of the kitchen. Smiling slightly, Mrs. Judson turned and faced June.

"He's just a tired, dear." Mrs. Judson then looked down to see that Jeremy and Anita where yawning. "Speaking of witch, I think its time for you two to get some sleep. I'll fix you breakfast in the morning." She then looked at June. "I'll prepare the guest room for you then, dear."

Mrs. Judson then began to guide the two sleepy children out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. June peaked out through the door shyly. "Ma'am...did you want me to put them to bed-

"Oh no, no, my dear." The house keeper began. "I'll make sure the little darlings are tucked in soundly, I believe you better stay out here and become better acquainted with Mr. Basil."

From outside Basil had tied a piece of rope that he had tied to a small metal pole that was driven into the ground comfortably around Dover's neck. Giving the frog a pat on the head, Basil began to head back inside. "Now, you be a good chap and stay right there, Dover" Basil stated, before walking inside.

As he closed his door behind him, he looked down his small stair way to see June sitting in front of the fire place with several books sprawled in front of her on the ground. Raising an eyebrow, Basil made his way down the stairs and walked up behind her. He watched as she pointed to each word in a sentence and read it out loud slowly. Finally, he kneeled beside her, catching her attention.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind my snoopin' through your books, Mista Basil." June said, quickly closing her opened book. "It's just that I ain't seen so many of them in one place before."

Shaking his head, Basil reached down and took the book in his hand. "Atlas of Orthopedic Surgical Exposures...you wish to be a doctor?"

June began to laugh at the young detective. "Oh Lord, no. I could neva be no docta, suga."

Not understanding what was so funny, Basil just placed the book back down. He looked at June a little more closely than he did before. Her hair was wild and curly, but was pulled back tightly in a pony tale. Her eyes always seemed bright, even when she appears to be worried or sad. Basil noticed that her fur was much darker than his, meaning that she was of a different race of mouse than he was. She was from New Orleans, that was for sure, and Basil never in his life heard such incorrect pronunciations or words that seemed to hold no intelligence. It was a murder of the English language, but still, it was interesting to listen to.

"Now, Miss Baily" Basil sighed, sitting up straight and folding his hands together.

"Now, now, I done said you can call me June" She interrupted, making Basil sigh louder.

"Ahem...yes. Well Miss...June. Your story seems to be missing a few details." He said some what suspiciously. "And as a Detective I have a dire need for detail." The tall mouse said with a small smile.

"Well theres nothin' much more to tell ya that ya don't already know. My name is June Harriet Baily, born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana. I'm the youn-

"Yes, yes, yes!" Basil interrupted, rubbing his temples. "The youngest of your two sisters, and you came-

"Three."

Quickly looking up at her, Basil gave the young girl a confused look. "Three?" He questioned. "I thought you had said-

"Well you was talkin' so fast back there that I didn't want to interrupt ya. I have three sistas. Pearly is the oldest one. She live back home in Louisiana. Charlotte is the second oldest, she live in Mississippi, but she livin' with Pearly right now because I left. And my otha sista is-

June stopped in mid sentence. Basil watched as her eyes lowered to the ground sadly.

"Is what, my dear?" He questioned.

June fiddled her fingers. "My otha sista is their Mama, Rosie." June said slowly. "Eva since our Mama died, she's been so self centered. Always hangin' with the baddest type of mice out there. "I don't need ya'll tellin' me what to do!" she'd yell at Pearly and Charlotte. But months later, she'd come back with a black eye and a lil baby in her arm. That happened twice. So one day she said she was leavin' for up North. She said she was gonna find somewhere to stay and make money to bring back home to help out the family. That was a year ago. Nita and Jeremy ask about her everyday and it just breaks my heart."

Basil watched the fire dance among the fire wood. It was never in his best interest to have pity on people, but he knew what it was like to not have anyone at such a young age. "Is there any more, Miss Baily?"

"Well, 'bout couple months ago, we got a letta from Rosie. She said it was hard, but she finally made it up North. New York City. She said that she would send back some money as soon as she could. So my sistas Pearly and Charlette wrote back sayin' they gonna send me with Nita and Jeremy up to where she was so I can help her out with the money makin' and all, but we ain't neva hear back from her afta we sent that letta. Oh but, Mista Basil!"

June grabbed hold of his arm and held it tight. "I know that ship wasn't headin' to no London when we got on that peach crate. We was headin' to Washington D.C where some family of ours was gonna take us to New York City. I know somethin' went wrong, Mista Basil, I just know it! I don't even rememba the trip here. I rememba gettin' on the ship early in the mornin' where a couple otha mice was headin' up North too. When we was settled in, the first mate came around and gave us blankets and somethin' to eat and then...we was here! Sittin' in the middle of that kitchen up there in some peach crate!."

Looking at June's hand on his arm, Basil scratched his chin in curiosity. "You remember nothing else of your voyage here? Do not find me imposing, but a trip such as yours cannot simply end with you merely waking from a long sleep"

June shook her head. "Thats all I rememba." She said sadly. "I've asked the youngin's if they rememba anything, but they don't seem to either."

"Hmm..." Basil mumbled as he stared into the fire. "Very well. I will take closer examination of the crate first thing tomorrow morning."

June just smiled. "Okay." she said, fiddling her fingers. There was a long silence as Basil thought of each possible reason that ship that was destined for Washington ended up in London instead. Or better yet, why the devil was that peach in Holmes' kitchen? Basil knew the answer already. This girl was clearly uneducated and the confusion was of her own poor judgement, but she did have two young children that where not hers to care for, so he would force himself to participate in her supposed "case". But that didn't explain how the peach crate got in Holmes' kitchen

As all these thoughts where going through his mind, he didn't notice June staring at him. Finally, breaking his concentration, he finally looked over to meet June's stare. "What?"

"Nothin'" June shrugged. "I just can't believe you ain't married yet." She said in a laugh.

Basil gave her a bewildered look. "Haven't we been over this already. I am a-

"A detective." June sighed, resting her hands on her lap. "You solve murders, robberies, kidnaping and such."

Grumbling, Basil stood up and straightened his shirt collar. "Well. It appears that Mrs. Judson has retired for the night. Come. I shall show you to the guest room."

Several seconds later, June finally stood up. She kept her head lowered as if she were a little embarrassed. "You mad at me ain't ya?"

Groaning, Basil placed his hand on his head and made his way past the young girl. "No, I am not mad at you. Just terribly, terribly tired. Now please..." Basil said opening the guest room door. "I shall see you in the-

Basil was cut off by being pushed out of the way by the young girl. He watched as she twirled around and allowed her skirt to float in the air. She stopped and faced him. "Oh Goodness, is this room for me?" She asked as if she had just received a diamond ring.

Basil thought for a moment. It was just a guess room. It was like Buckingham Palace or anything.

"It is." He answered.

"Oh my! You sure can make someone feel like they was a Princess in here." June said, looking closely at the decorative wall paper. Not sure what she meant, Basil stepped in the room and took a good look around. It was nice he supposed. Nothing like his bedroom, but it was nice enough for a young girl. Letting his eyes settle back on June, he watched her run over to a small wooden makeup table. June fumbled through all the makeup and scented perfumes. Through the mirror, she could see that Basil had made his way up behind her.

"You know I thought you'd be a lil more excited to have a case. You seem like that type that lives for his work.."

Looking at his reflection, Basil adjusted his robe. "You are indeed correct, my dear. Normally I would jump at the sound of mystery, but I am most certain that your situation is non other then an misunderstanding of some sort an-

He was cut off by June, once again, dashing off somewhere. This time she had made her way over to the bed where she threw herself down and snuggled into the large soft pillow. "Oh Lord, its been so long since I've slept on something soft." She said, closing her eyes. "You should show more appreciation, Mista Basil.

Grunting in frustration, Basil rested his hands on his hips. "Now see here, Miss-Miss Baily! I-

Seeing that she was already sound asleep, Basil figured that there was no point in arguing. He simply sighed and walked out closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3:The House Hold

Stepping back into his home, Basil was engulfed by the sound of clanking and crashing coming from the kitchen.

"What on earth?" Basil thought to himself. It wasn't long until Mrs. Judson came screaming out, slamming the door behind her and leaning back on it. She placed her hand over her heart and sighed aloud. As soon as she opened her eyes, they caught glimpse of Basil standing in the middle of the living room floor.

"Mister Basil!" Mrs. Judson began, storming up the tall detective. "I have had just about enough of this chaos!" She said, poking Basil in the chest. "Have you found those horrid intruder-

Mrs. Judson's eyes went wide when she saw two small children peep out from the door way.

"Oh dear heavens!" she said pushing past the detective, nearly knocking him over. Before Basil had time to introduce the children, Mrs. Judson already had her arms around them, hugging them closely.

"Ah yes, let me introduce miss Anita and Jeremy Baily." Basil stated, patting the two children on the head.

"Oh you poor darlings! Up there all alone with those dreadful traps! I say my dears...where is your mother?"

Right as Nita was about to answer, June walked through the circular door. "Their Mama ain't come with us." June said trying to present her self as properly as she could.

"Ah, here we are." Basil started. "Allow me to introduce the children's Aunt, Miss June Baily. She and her niece and nephew where the mice at question. You see, they were mistakenly transported here from Louisiana in a mer peach crate and now have no where to reside. Until they are able to find a new home, they shall be staying here with us for the time being." Basil said, folding his arms.

June reached her hand out to the plump House keeper, who took it happily. "And you must be Mrs. Basil!" June said happily.

Basil's eyes shot open and a devastating look came across his face.

"Oh good heavens, no!" Mrs. Judson said with a smile and a small blush. "I'm old enough to be his mother, I am Mrs. Judson, his House keeper."

June looked at her confusingly. "House keeper?" she said turning and facing Basil. "S'cuse me for askin', Mista Basil, but where your wife at? You must be married, living in a big old house like this" she asked.

Not really comfortable with the matters of marriage, Basil just pulled on his collar and gulped. He had been asked many times why he never married and to honest, Basil just never had the time. There where far more intellectual experiences to encounter than marriage. Far more crimes and mysteries taking place than love at first sight. No. There just simply was no time.

"He is a Detective, my dear." Mrs. Judson interrupted, making June turn around and face her. "He solves murders, robberies, kidnaping...the list can go on and on."

Setting her attention back on the two children, Mrs. Judson pinched both of their cheeks. "Now, my little Angels, are you two hungry?"

"YES MA'AM!" The two young children said in unison as they ran toward the kitchen door.

June quickly chased after them. "Hold up now, you two! Don't just walk right in to people's kitchen's with out they permission!" she scolded.

As soon as June passed through the wooden door her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"DOVER!" She said aloud, placing her hands on her hips as she watched the green frog hop all about the kitchen. Seeing her, the frog immediately stopped in it's tracks and stared at her brightly. Suddenly, the frog hoped over to where her and the children stood where the children embraced it. From behind them, Mrs. Judson and Basil peered through the door.

"Don't tell me" Mrs. Judson started. "That thing...belongs to you?"

Turning around with a regretful expression on her face, June nodded. "I'm afraid so. This right here's my bullfrog, Dover." She said, turning around to face him with an angry expression. "And he was s'pose to stay back home in Louisiana!"

Slowly, Mrs. Judson approached it. It was laying on it's back as Nita and Jeremy where rubbing it's tummy. "Well...i-it doesn't seem so bad when its...err...petted."

June sighed. "I've had him since I was a 'lil girl. He don't mean no harm and I hope he didn't cause ya'll no trouble. If he did you just tell me and I'll pay for whateva mess he done made."

"Oh!" Mrs. Judson exclaimed waving her hands. "No...no trouble at all, my dear. Just a few little messes here and there. Nothing I can't clean." The House Keeper lied.

Basil just stood there with his arms folded. "He will be safe sleeping outside on the lawn tonight."

Hearing this, Nita spun around. He eyes looked as if they were about to spill over with tears. "You can't keep Dover out side! He ain't been before and he might get lost!"

"Now baby doll" June interrupted, kneeling down to her niece. "This here is Mista Basil's house and if he tell you that Dover need to sleep outside then you need to listen." June said, placing her hand on Nita's shoulder. "Dover'll be alright, honey. He won't go hoppin' away knowin' you and Jeremy here."

Standing up straight, June looked at Basil who simply glared at her. "You can put him outside if you like."

Before Basil even got the chance to take hold of the frog, it hopped past him, through the kitchen door and awaited him by the front door. Sighing and brushing off his shirt, Basil grunted as made his way out of the kitchen. Smiling slightly, Mrs. Judson turned and faced June.

"He's just a tired, dear." Mrs. Judson then looked down to see that Jeremy and Anita where yawning. "Speaking of witch, I think its time for you two to get some sleep. I'll fix you breakfast in the morning." She then looked at June. "I'll prepare the guest room for you then, dear."

Mrs. Judson then began to guide the two sleepy children out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. June peaked out through the door shyly. "Ma'am...did you want me to put them to bed-

"Oh no, no, my dear." The house keeper began. "I'll make sure the little darlings are tucked in soundly, I believe you better stay out here and become better acquainted with Mr. Basil."

From outside Basil had tied a piece of rope that he had tied to a small metal pole that was driven into the ground comfortably around Dover's neck. Giving the frog a pat on the head, Basil began to head back inside. "Now, you be a good chap and stay right there, Dover" Basil stated, before walking inside.

As he closed his door behind him, he looked down his small stair way to see June sitting in front of the fire place with several books sprawled in front of her on the ground. Raising an eyebrow, Basil made his way down the stairs and walked up behind her. He watched as she pointed to each word in a sentence and read it out loud slowly. Finally, he kneeled beside her, catching her attention.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind my snoopin' through your books, Mista Basil." June said, quickly closing her opened book. "It's just that I ain't seen so many of them in one place before."

Shaking his head, Basil reached down and took the book in his hand. "Atlas of Orthopedic Surgical Exposures...you wish to be a doctor?"

June began to laugh at the young detective. "Oh Lord, no. I could neva be no docta, suga."

Not understanding what was so funny, Basil just placed the book back down. He looked at June a little more closely than he did before. Her hair was wild and curly, but was pulled back tightly in a pony tale. Her eyes always seemed bright, even when she appears to be worried or sad. Basil noticed that her fur was much darker than his, meaning that she was of a different race of mouse than he was. She was from New Orleans, that was for sure, and Basil never in his life heard such incorrect pronunciations or words that seemed to hold no intelligence. It was a murder of the English language, but still, it was interesting to listen to.

"Now, Miss Baily" Basil sighed, sitting up straight and folding his hands together.

"Now, now, I done said you can call me June" She interrupted, making Basil sigh louder.

"Ahem...yes. Well Miss...June. Your story seems to be missing a few details." He said some what suspiciously. "And as a Detective I have a dire need for detail." The tall mouse said with a small smile.

"Well theres nothin' much more to tell ya that ya don't already know. My name is June Harriet Baily, born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana. I'm the youn-

"Yes, yes, yes!" Basil interrupted, rubbing his temples. "The youngest of your two sisters, and you came-

"Three."

Quickly looking up at her, Basil gave the young girl a confused look. "Three?" He questioned. "I thought you had said-

"Well you was talkin' so fast back there that I didn't want to interrupt ya. I have three sistas. Pearly is the oldest one. She live back home in Louisiana. Charlotte is the second oldest, she live in Mississippi, but she livin' with Pearly right now because I left. And my otha sista is-

June stopped in mid sentence. Basil watched as her eyes lowered to the ground sadly.

"Is what, my dear?" He questioned.

June fiddled her fingers. "My otha sista is their Mama, Rosie." June said slowly. "Eva since our Mama died, she's been so self centered. Always hangin' with the baddest type of mice out there. "I don't need ya'll tellin' me what to do!" she'd yell at Pearly and Charlotte. But months later, she'd come back with a black eye and a lil baby in her arm. That happened twice. So one day she said she was leavin' for up North. She said she was gonna find somewhere to stay and make money to bring back home to help out the family. That was a year ago. Nita and Jeremy ask about her everyday and it just breaks my heart."

Basil watched the fire dance among the fire wood. It was never in his best interest to have pity on people, but he knew what it was like to not have anyone at such a young age. "Is there any more, Miss Baily?"

"Well, 'bout couple months ago, we got a letta from Rosie. She said it was hard, but she finally made it up North. New York City. She said that she would send back some money as soon as she could. So my sistas Pearly and Charlette wrote back sayin' they gonna send me with Nita and Jeremy up to where she was so I can help her out with the money makin' and all, but we ain't neva hear back from her afta we sent that letta. Oh but, Mista Basil!"

June grabbed hold of his arm and held it tight. "I know that ship wasn't headin' to no London when we got on that peach crate. We was headin' to Washington D.C where some family of ours was gonna take us to New York City. I know somethin' went wrong, Mista Basil, I just know it! I don't even rememba the trip here. I rememba gettin' on the ship early in the mornin' where a couple otha mice was headin' up North too. When we was settled in, the first mate came around and gave us blankets and somethin' to eat and then...we was here! Sittin' in the middle of that kitchen up there in some peach crate!."

Looking at June's hand on his arm, Basil scratched his chin in curiosity. "You remember nothing else of your voyage here? Do not find me imposing, but a trip such as yours cannot simply end with you merely waking from a long sleep"

June shook her head. "Thats all I rememba." She said sadly. "I've asked the youngin's if they rememba anything, but they don't seem to either."

"Hmm..." Basil mumbled as he stared into the fire. "Very well. I will take closer examination of the crate first thing tomorrow morning."

June just smiled. "Okay." she said, fiddling her fingers. There was a long silence as Basil thought of each possible reason that ship that was destined for Washington ended up in London instead. Or better yet, why the devil was that peach in Holmes' kitchen? Basil knew the answer already. This girl was clearly uneducated and the confusion was of her own poor judgement, but she did have two young children that where not hers to care for, so he would force himself to participate in her supposed "case". But that didn't explain how the peach crate got in Holmes' kitchen

As all these thoughts where going through his mind, he didn't notice June staring at him. Finally, breaking his concentration, he finally looked over to meet June's stare. "What?"

"Nothin'" June shrugged. "I just can't believe you ain't married yet." She said in a laugh.

Basil gave her a bewildered look. "Haven't we been over this already. I am a-

"A detective." June sighed, resting her hands on her lap. "You solve murders, robberies, kidnaping and such."

Grumbling, Basil stood up and straightened his shirt collar. "Well. It appears that Mrs. Judson has retired for the night. Come. I shall show you to the guest room."

Several seconds later, June finally stood up. She kept her head lowered as if she were a little embarrassed. "You mad at me ain't ya?"

Groaning, Basil placed his hand on his head and made his way past the young girl. "No, I am not mad at you. Just terribly, terribly tired. Now please..." Basil said opening the guest room door. "I shall see you in the-

Basil was cut off by being pushed out of the way by the young girl. He watched as she twirled around and allowed her skirt to float in the air. She stopped and faced him. "Oh Goodness, is this room for me?" She asked as if she had just received a diamond ring.

Basil thought for a moment. It was just a guess room. It was like Buckingham Palace or anything.

"It is." He answered.

"Oh my! You sure can make someone feel like they was a Princess in here." June said, looking closely at the decorative wall paper. Not sure what she meant, Basil stepped in the room and took a good look around. It was nice he supposed. Nothing like his bedroom, but it was nice enough for a young girl. Letting his eyes settle back on June, he watched her run over to a small wooden makeup table. June fumbled through all the makeup and scented perfumes. Through the mirror, she could see that Basil had made his way up behind her.

"You know I thought you'd be a lil more excited to have a case. You seem like that type that lives for his work.."

Looking at his reflection, Basil adjusted his robe. "You are indeed correct, my dear. Normally I would jump at the sound of mystery, but I am most certain that your situation is non other then an misunderstanding of some sort an-

He was cut off by June, once again, dashing off somewhere. This time she had made her way over to the bed where she threw herself down and snuggled into the large soft pillow. "Oh Lord, its been so long since I've slept on something soft." She said, closing her eyes. "You should show more appreciation, Mista Basil.

Grunting in frustration, Basil rested his hands on his hips. "Now see here, Miss-Miss Baily! I-

Seeing that she was already sound asleep, Basil figured that there was no point in arguing. He simply sighed and walked out closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4:The Chipping of the Paint

**Chapter 4:The Chipping of the Paint**

It was early and the sound of laughter along with the smell of biscuits and eggs filled Basil's home. Dragging his slippers as he walked, Basil yawned before pushing open his kitchen floor. Sitting at the kitchen table, Jeremy, Anita, and Mrs. Judson all where helping themselves to all the food that June had laid out on the table which consisted of eggs, beacon, sausage, grits, and biscuits. Confused as to what was going on, Basil looked at Mrs. Judson to see if she would explain, only to be shocked when he saw that she was still in her robe and was still wearing her curlers.

"Good Morning, Mr. Basil" Mrs. Judson said cheerfully, biting into a biscuit that had been covered in jam. "I trust that you have slept well." She asked.

Sitting down, Basil placed his hands on the table. " I have. Mrs. Judson, I can't notice that you are still in your sleeping attire. Are you ill?"

Laughing, she took another bite of her biscuit. "Oh no. June simply beat me to the kitchen this morning and insisted on cooking. You simply must try these unique little butter cakes she made, Mr. Basil, they are simply delightful.

"Their called biscuits, Ma'am." June said carrying a full plate over to where Basil sat.

"Mornin' suga." she cheerfully said placing the plate down on the table. "I saved you a plate."

Looking at it closely Basil observed its contents. "I'm...not sure that I am accustomed to this form of meal, my dear."

"Why its only beacon, eggs and grits. Whats so strange 'bout it?" June asked, picking up Jeremy and Anita's plates.

"Oh don't mind him, dear. He's just used to his normal breakfast that I make him." Mrs. Judson said standing up from the table. "A hard boiled egg and a cup of tea."

"Is that all?" June said, looking at Basil. "Well no wonda you so skinny."

Ignoring her, Basil placed a spoonful of grits and brought it up to his nose and smelled it suspiciously.

"Oh, good heavens" Mrs. Judson exclaimed looking at her reflection in a pot hanging on the wall. "I must look a fright!" She then turned to Jeremy and Anita. "Come along, dearies. After we're dressed I am going to take you to the marked with me."

"Can we get somethin'?" Anita asked tugging on her robe.

"Nita!" June scolded.

"Of course my dear." Mrs. Judson said patting her on the head. She then led the two young children out of the kitchen, leaving June and Basil alone.

"How you likin' them grits?" June asked, sitting down across from Basil. Not wanting to talk with his mouth full, Basil simply nodded.

"It was the least I could do since ya'll took us in all." June said, resting her chin in her hand. She watched as Basil ate his food.

"What are your plans for getting back to America?" Basil asked, taking another bite.

June shrugged. "I honestly don't know, suga. I'm livin' day by day. Soon as you figure what went wrong, me and the youngin's will hop on the fastest boat outta here."

"To Washington, I presume?" The Detective asked.

"I dunno. Louisiana sure does sound nice right about now." June said in a sad sigh. "Don't get me wrong, London is nice and all, but I've never been outta Louisiana."

"Why not?" Basil asked, cutting into a large piece of smoked sausage.

"Never needed to. My whole world was there. Full of dancin' and singin' and more food then you could ever imagine eatin'. Its so full of wonda and culta."

"Culture?"Basil laughed placing his fork down next to his now empty plate. "You, my dear, have never been to London before."

June just smiled. "And _you_ have neva been to New Orleans before, suga." she said with a small wink.

Basil just stared at her for a moment. He then wiped his mouth and stood from the table. "Ahem. If you excuse, Miss Baily. I must be off now."

"But you only had one plate. You sure you don't want no more?" June asked.

"No, no. I'm off to examine the peach crate for evidence." He said, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Holmes was out and about in the morning. Normally, Basil would be too, but he just wanted to get this investigation over with. The sooner he could get them out of his home, the sooner he could get his mind set on more important things. Seeing that the crate had not been moved since the previous night, Basil slowly crept up to it. Peering through the wooden planks, Basil saw that the peaches had been removed from it. Walking around to the front of it, Basil couldn't help but observe the writing on it. "Louisiana's finest" It said in red paint.

"But why would a crate from Louisiana be brought to London?" Basil asked himself, scratching his chin. Looking closely at the painted words, Basil couldn't help but notice that the "L" and the "O" where a slightly lighter red then the rest of the letters. Placing his hands on the chipping paint, Basil began to scratch the paint off the planks. As the pieces of dried paint fell to the ground, Basil saw that there were other faded latter underneath. What Basil saw when he was finished shocked him. With the excess paint removed from the letters other than "L" and the "O" the crate now read "London".

"London?"Why on earth would a crate from Louisiana destined to Washington have London written on it?" Basil thought, scratching the back of his head. Slowly, his eyes widened. "Of course!" He shouted, dashing back to his home.

Bursting through the circular door, Basil dashed over to where his brown trench coat hung on the wall. Out from the kitchen door, June came walking hold a pot that she was drying. "Somethin' wrong Mista Basil!"

* * *

"Ah ha. Not in the least Miss Baily!" he said with an excited tone as he buttoned his coat. "I have just discovered the cause of your deliverance here rather then your destined location! Oh yes it was foolish of me to assume that it was just some misunderstanding, but now I know!" Basil said placing his hat on his head. "There is indeed criminal activity afoot!"

"Criminal activity?" June asked aloud. "What kind?"

Pushing past her, Basil ran over to one of the many statues that decorated his room. Around it's marble neck was a blue scarf. He took it and quickly ran over to where June stood. He threw the scarf around her shoulders and began to tie it "Maniacal abduction of some sort, for a purpose that is still remains unknown. It seems that someone had discovered your plans to move up to the Northern regions and took it among themselves to through you off course. But not to worry, I shall unveil the truth!" As soon as finished fixing her scarf, he grabbed her hand and dashed up to the circular door.

"Wha-huh?" June questioned, looking at the Detective as if he were a mad man. Basil stopped right as he reached for the door. "You where kidnaped, darling." he said with a smile.

June blinked trying to register all that just happened. "Yes, I got that part. I'm just wonderin' why you put this thing around my neck?"

"Oh!" Basil said opening the door. "It's a known fact that mice from southern and warm regions are not used to cooler climates. I thought you would be more comfortable with this on. Now! We haven't a moment to loose, Miss Baily. We are off to the docks to see which ship was your deliverer!"

Holding tightly onto June's arm, he pulled her through the long dark tunnel, leading upstairs to Holmes' living room. Leaping from the door way, Basil looked around for his canine companion. June stayed close behind him.

"Toby!" Basil shouted!

"Toby?" June asked in confusion. Within seconds of Basil's call, Toby came running over to the two mice. The sight of a huge dog running towards her caused June to let out a high pitched scream, causing Basil to jump. Toby greeted the two with a big wet kiss.

"What is wrong, Miss Baily?" Basil questioned, pulling away from her death grip. June was breathing heavily.

"I ain't neva been so close to a dog before..." June said, hiding behind Basil's back. Basil couldn't help but chuckle at how foolish she was acting.

"No worries, darling. He's a good chap." Basil assured. He gestured Toby down so that June could get a good look at him.

Toby's large nose traveled up and down June's small body. She shrieked in frights every it made contact with her. Right as Toby's nose went underneath her, June raised her hand and gave him a good smack. Jerking backward, Toby suddenly growled at the young mouse.

"Toby!" Basil scolded. "Mind your manners, this is a young lady! Now, we are in need of your assistance! We need you to take us down to the docks. There is a villain among us!"

Lowering his body so the mice could climb on, Toby snarled and growled at the thought of crime. Hopping on Toby, Basil extended his hand so that he could help June on. "Come along my dear, we haven't much time!"

June hesitated. "Umm..Mista Basil...I'm not too sure 'bout this. Can't we just walk."

Rolling his eyes, Toby took hold of June's skirt with his teeth and tossed her up in the air. June screamed as she fell, but Basil immediately caught her in his lap. With June on his back, Toby took off and headed out side to the damp streets of London with the sound of June screaming echoing around him.


	5. Chapter 5:The London Harbor

Toby trotted along the wooden planks of the London Harbor. The humid and foggy sea air made it difficult for Basil to see. Reaching the docks, Basil quickly slid off Toby and observed. June remained on Toby's back, holding of for dear life. With a jerk of his lower half, he sent her flying in the air again and down into Basil's arms. Basil gave Toby a scornful look, but Toby just chuckled and sat down.

"Now!" Basil said placing June down on the ground. "We must find someone who knows the names, arrivals and departure times of these boats." Keeping his hands behind his back, Basil searched for anyone who might be able to help him. In the meantime, June waited for her heart to stop racing after her ride on Toby.

The sound of running feet in the distance caught Basil's ear. He squinted his eyes in the fog to a shadow running in his direction. By the look of the shadow structure, it appeared to be the tall skinny form of a young boy mouse.

"I say! Young fellow!" Basil said standing up straight. "Could you be of assistance to us. We are in need of-

As the shadow appeared through the fog, Basil was surprised to see that it wasn't a boy but a girl running with a lantern in her hand. She was a white mouse with long red bangs, large round glasses, and a green wool cap with a matching shawl over a white cotton shirt. Her skirt was plaid, and her brown boots where rather large and made a loud thump every they hit the ground.

"Out of my way!" She shouted running past the Detective.

"Wait!" Basil shouted after her. "Stop this instant!"

She ran along the edge of the dock until finally she jumped over it. Basil and June gasped and ran over to where she had jumped. Seeing the lantern's light, Basil desperately fanned away the fog to see that itnow rested on ledge of a small tug boat. The young girl that had ran passed him was now tying a rope around one of the dock's support beams.

"I say, young lady!" Basil said trying to get her attention.

"Sorry. There will be no more deliveries today. We're tearing down early on account of a storm. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning."

Basil listened to her voice. "Irish I see..."

"Aye..." She said, looking up at him. Smiling, Basil hopped down into her small tug boat causing it to rock slightly. "Basil of Baker Street, my dear." He said extending his hand out to her. She looked at it for a moment, then took it in her hand. "Lenore McGrifith of Galway Ireland." She said looking closer at Basil. She adjusted her glasses so that she could see his facial details. "Oh, I've heard of you! Your that wee mouse that goes around and solves mysteries! How cute!" She said, turning around to continue her rope tying.

Surprised at her words, Basil calmed himself down before he spoke again. "Cute?" He said, gritting his teeth. "..Mean?"

"Well, your clever, I'll give you that. And your good at putting pieces together, but I don't believe that these so cold cases are so significant that Scotland yard can't handle them. That's why it's cute of you to take them into your own hands." Lenore then turned around to finish her tying.

Growing even more angry, Basil tapped her shoulder. "My dear, I believe that you are mistaken. The mysteries that I solve are highly complex and are well thought out and composed by brilliant criminal master minds and are not in the least bit cute"

Lenore snickered underneath her breath. "Oh no, your right. Their not." She said in a sarcastic voice, making Basil even more angry.

Clenching his hands into fists, Basil stomped his foot down on the tug boat. "Now see here! My profession is not to be taken lightly, dammit, especially by some sea bound, repugnant, dock wench!"

"Oh!" Lenore said turning around with a smile. "And I suppose the great Detective knows better than a dock wench, eh? Tell you what." Lenore then expected her two arms from her body. "Tell me everything you know about me just by taking a wee observation."

Folding his arms, Basil smiled grimily. "Very well. We've already covered your ethnicity although I can't help but notice that you are not entirely Irish. Seeing that the necklace you wear has both Irish and Scottish celtic signs attached, you are Scottish as well, on your mother's side. Since it is your father's Irish last name that you carry, you are often mistaken to be a full blood Irish, even though any dim witted fool can tell that your not. By sound of your voice and awkward body posture I'd say you were about 17 years of age. By the look of the different materials of your clothing I'd say that you'd just returned from a delivery trip to Iceland since that particular type of wool that makes up your hat and shawl can only be found there."

Lenore just stared at him with a small smile. From up above on the docks, June clapped her hands loudly for Basil. "Woowee! That was amazing, suga!"

"Actually, it's quite elementary, my dear Miss Baily." Basil said, looking up at his admirer. Turning his attention back to Lenore, Basil clasped his hands together and smiled best he could. "My dear, I am not here to argue or pass judgement. I am simply here because this young lady boarded a ship from Louisiana destined to Washington D.C and woke up here in London. Evidence shows that this was not simply an accident, and that her abductor knew of her traveling and purposely tried to throw her of course for whatever reason. I fear that she might be in grave danger and I simply need to ask a few questions."

Folding her arms, Lenore looked up at June who was shivering in the cold. "What is it you need to know?"

"Do you know of any ships that delivered a single peach crate as of three days ago?" The Detective asked.

"Preach crate?" Lenore questioned. "We don't deliver fruit here, only supplies and materials. There's no way that crate could have come from this harbor." The white mouse said, folding her arms trying to think. "Although...there is a privately owned ship that delivers ingredients here, but it's long gone by know."

"And who is the owner of this ship?" Basil asked harshly.

Lenore thought for a moment. "Some fancy, high class rat, Francesca Saveur, owner of the Bleu Diamond. If that crate was brought by any ship, your best bet would be her's."

The Detective cleared his throat abruptly. "Well then." He said straitening his hat. "Then we are going to have to pay Miss Francesca a visit." Right as Basil turned to leave he quickly turned back around and faced Lenore. "Miss McGrifith!" Basil said with a smile.

"Aye...?" Lenore asked looking at him suspiciously.

"This visit has been unpleasant but yet beneficial. And although you are crude and distasteful, as a gentleman I am obligated to say thank you."

Spinning back around on his heels, basil hopped up back on the docks where June awaited him. From down below, Lenore laughed. "Good luck with your investigating there, lad." The Irish mouse said happily.

Placing his hand on June's back, Basil turned and smiled. "Not luck, dear. Simply logic."

"Oh aye..." agreed Lenore. "But I feel as though I should mention that the Bleu Diamond is all the way on the other side of the city. If you are indeed from Baker street, I would say that's quite a walk. Unless your lucky enough to catch a cab heading there, I hope that mutt of yours up there can manage a few miles."

Halting dead in his tracks, Basil arched his shoulders at her words. He was furious, but he didn't want to show. It had never dawned on him how far away the bar might be. Cracking his neck and trying to smile, Basil turned around slowly and faced the annoying white mouse.

"Hehe" he chuckled. "And I suppose _you_ can inform us on what proper means of transportation we should use?" the tall Detective asked with a forced smile.

Lenore smirked and turned her back to him. "Sorry..." sighed Lenore. "My means might be too... "distasteful" for the liking of the superior and brilliant Detective."

Basil gritted his teeth. He patients had been pushed to their limit. Clenching his hands into fisted, Basil began to storm back over to the edge of the dock. "Listen here, You-

"Hold on there." June said, placing her hand in front of his chest to stop him. Straightening her scarf, June slowly walked up to edge of the dock where Lenore's boat floated. Kneeling down, June smiled kindly at the young Irish mouse. "Honey, I'm not askin' for much. If it was only 'bout me I wouldn't be botherin' ya. But you see, I got a little niece and nephew waitin' for me back at his house and I just want to make sure everything is as safe as possible before I try headin' home to America to take them back to their Mama. So please...for the sake of the children...help us"

Listening to June's story, Lenore sadly looked down at her feet. There was a long period of silence before she spoke. "Air is your best bet." Lenore finally said, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Air?" June asked.

"Air?" Basil asked even louder.

"Aye, AIR!" Lenore repeated harshly looking at Basil then setting her focus back on June. "Tell you what. If it's for the safety of you and the children, then I will personally take you there myself."

June's eyes lit up with happiness. "Oh thank! You are too kind."

Looking over June's shoulder, Basil raised his finger in questioning. "And how exactly are you going-

"Shhh!" June scolded, covering his mouth. June smiled brightly at Lenore as she pushed Basil away from where Lenore stood.

" Basil of 221B Baker Street, right? I've read it so many times in the newspaper!" Lenore laughed.

Toby came up from behind Basil and June and scooped them up with the front of his snout. With June's hand still covering his mouth, Basil mumbled angrily at Lenore, only causing her to laugh even louder.

"The bar doesn't open until 10:00. I'll be outside your house at a quarter past nine!" The white mouse shouted

"Thank you so much again!" June shouted back as Toby took off for home. As soon as June was sure that they were far away from the docks, she removed her hand from Basil's mouth.

"How dare you lay your-

"Mista Basil!" June scolded. "I understand that this may be difficult for you to hear, but then was not the time to be askin' questions a mile a minute. We was in a desperate situation and needed her help."

Basil's eyes widened. "Not the time for questions? Oh, my poor darling, my whole profession is based upon questioning the impossible and the figuring of a solution." The Detective then raised his hands in the air. "And that foul, vile sea rodent had the nerve to question my intell-

"I know!" June yelled taking his hands in hers. Basil looked at her confusingly, but June just smiled slightly. "I know that your smart, suga. She knows that your smart. Heck, I've only been here a few days and I already know you're smarta then any otha mouse here."

For once, Basil didn't say anything, he simply listened.

"There are always gonna be someone thats gonna try to bring you down or prove you wrong. The trick is knowing betta. There is no doubt in my mind that you can't figure out whateva it is goin' on, but you don't have to always prove how smart you are to everyone you meet...and you don't have to prove it me." June said with a smile.

Think for a moment, Basil slowly pulled his hands from hers and faced forward. "Yes, well...thank you." He mumbled under breath, keeping his expression dull. June heard him and smiled. "Oh suga. You can be a sour as grapes sometimes, but you always end up being sweet as apple pie." June said in a small sigh. She leaned against his broad shoulder, but Basil was too deep in thought to notice. He just calculated conclusions as Toby made his way back to Baker street.


	6. Chapter 6:The Means of Transportation

**Chapter 5: The means of Transportation**

It was wasn't too long before they where right outside the door of Basil's home. Toby had allowed Basil to slide off of him with ease. Before Toby had a chance to send June flying up in the air, Basil quickly took her hand in his and helped her off of the dog. As they began to walk to the door, June couldn't help but notice that Basil was still holding her hand. When she looked up at him, his eyes where so focused on his thoughts that she didn't bother pulling away.

"Mista Basil?" June said as she watched him reach for his door handle. With out facing her he answered. "Hmm?"

"What kinda girl do you like?"

Basil's ears twitched at the sound of that question, letting of the door handle he turned and faced her. "Excuse me?"

"I said what kinda girl you like?" June asked pulling her scarf down from blocking her mouth. Basil tried to remain unshaken by the question, but his ears got the best of them. "I-I guess I would have to say...well see I really look for...what I expect is...ugh!" Basil grunted in frustration."I don't know! I haven't given the matter much thought!" He exclaimed.

June folded her arms and shook her head displeased. "For a person who seems to know EVERYTHING you sure don't know a lot 'bout yourself."

Folding his arms, Basil smirked. "Why this is important to you? I am not looking for a relationship or any nonsense of the sort! Work is constantly coming through my door profusely and I am far to busy to worry about these sort of things." Basil answered her.

Sighing and taking the door knob in her hand. "I pity the woman who eva falls for you, Mista Basil.

Rolling his eyes, Basil pushed passed her and opened the door himself. As soon at the door was open, the sound of laughter engulfed Basil and June. Stepping into the warmth of his home, Basil saw that his dear friend Dr. Dawson had returned from his military duty and was now on his hands and knees playing with the two children on his back. Mrs. Judson watched the three and clapped her hands in enjoyment.

Basil had to blink his eyes a few times to take in what was going on. His trusted biographer, a man possessing vast medical knowledge, was on the ground with two little children as if he were a child himself.

"Ahem." Basil cleared, trying to get the doctors attention. Dawson just continued laughing and having fun with Anita and Jeremy. Basil grew frustrated. "Ah he he hem!" Basil coughed even louder than the last, stomping his foot down on the ground.

Dawson looked up at his friend. "Oh Basil!" The older mouse exclaimed, jumping to his feet. By the sound of Basil's tapping foot and the displeased look upon his face, the Doctor could tell he wasn't pleased.

Sucking in his breath and calming down, Basil smiled. "I see you've returned early, Doctor." Basil said smoothly. Seeing that Basil wasn't too angry, Dawson nodded happily.

"Yes I have." The Doctor said with a smile. "And it seems just in time. Mrs. Judson has informed me that you are currently working on a case." Taking a look at June, Dawson smiled. "And she has also informed me a certain young lady that you have been courting."

Basil's ears twitched as June giggled beside him. Taking a step away from her, Basil folded his arms. "I have done nothing of the sort." Basil stated coldly. "This is Miss June Baily, aunt of these two young children who are all victims of a abduction."

Dawson walked up to June and extended his hand to her. "Dr. David Q. Dawson. It is a pleasure to meet you my dear. I am terribly sorry about your misfortune."

"Yes, we have just returned from harbor where we have gathered information of the deliverance of Miss Baily and the children. We have discovered that the ship that transported them was privately owned by a Miss Francesca Saveur." Basil removed his hat and placed it on it's hook. "Yes...it has been a while since I have seen her."

Both Dawson and June's eyes lit up. "You know her?" Dawson asked a little surprised.

Unbuttoning his jacket, Basil nodded. "Yes on many occasions. She is the former collogue and lover to our departed foe, Ratigan and now owns one of the most prestige nightclubs in London called "The Bleu Diamond."

"I see." Dawson said resting his hands on his hips. "Is she lovely?"

"Ah, she's breath taking, Dawson." Basil placing his pipe in his mouth and lighting a match. "A tall slender figure with rather large-

Basil stopped. He couldn't help but notice June's displeased look on her face.

"Oh, no worries, darling. She's nothing more that a well dressed, promiscuous sewer rat draped in pearls." Basil assured her taking her hand in his and patting it.

Watching Basil, Dawson glanced over at Mrs. Judson who was smiling brightly at the sight of the two young mice.

Looking at her hand in his, then back at Basil, June pulled it away and walked past him. "Oh, there are no worries, suga. If those are the type of girls your into, then thats your business."

June said with her hand on her hip as she walked away.

Basil clasped his hands. "Well don't find my statement rude, Miss Baily, but I know how women sometimes feel inferior when men speak of other women's beauty."

June looked at him over her shoulder. "Nope. I doesn't botha me." June said in a sigh.

Fiddling his fingers, Basil turned and faced Dawson. "Any who, tonight we shall pay Miss Francesca a visit. One way or another, we shall find who is responsible for this abduction and course redirection." Basil then took Dawson's tie and tightened. "Make sure you wear your good tie tonight, Doctor."

Walking passed the Doctor, Basil removed his vest entirely and threw in on the ground behind him. "Mrs. Judson! Ready my good suit!" The detective exclaimed, walking into his bedroom.

Mrs. Judson just gave him an angry glare.

"Miss Baily darling, tonight you shall be accompanying me in an investigation in the finest establishment London has to offer. So tonight, you are no longer from the Southern regions of America. No, tonight you are and English woman. Therefore you are to dress as one."

And with that, Basil shut his door.

"Oh, he can be so retched sometimes!" Mrs. Judson said stomping her foot on the ground. "Dress like an English woman he says! Bah! Your lovely just the way you are." She assured. "Although you are going to have to blend in to night. A nice gown and a little make up should do the trick."

June sighed and looked down at her niece and nephew. "Aunt June, where you get that blanket from?" Anita asked.

Remembering that she was still wearing the scarf, June removed it from her neck and showed it to the two children. "Oh this ain't a blanket, honey. It's called a scarf and you wear it when it's cold outside. Mista Basil gave it to me."

Mrs. Judson and Dawson exchanged glances when the heard that it was a gift from Basil.

"So did he ask you yet?" Anita asked clasping her hands together.

"Ask me what?"

Jeremy then pointed to the house keeper who jumped in shock. "Mrs. Judson say that Mista Basil and you is gonna get ma-

"Alright then, my little dearies!" Mrs. Judson said covering Jeremy's mouth. "Auntie June has to get ready for an important investigation with Uncle Basil-Oh!" Mrs. Judson said covering her mouth in a small laugh. "Did I say that? Oh silly me! Now come along, I've made fresh cheese crumpets and their waiting to be enjoyed."

As soon as Mrs. Judson and the children where in the kitchen, June sighed aloud and threw her scarf on the ground. "How can you stand to be around him?" June asked in frustration.

Dawson laughed and walked towards her. "You become accustomed to it. Eventually, he grows on you."

"Well Lord, I just met you and I could tell you must the patients of a saint. I don't me to mean to sound rude or nothin' but that Mista Basil gets me so worked up sometimes I feel like steam is gonna come out my ears. He has no consideration for anybody but himself!"

Smiling, Dawson walked over to the young lady. He bent down and picked up the blue scarf that she had thrown on the ground. "My dear, why did Basil give this scarf to you again?"

June just sighed. "Because where I'm from I'm not used to the cold weather and he didn't want me to catch a cold or somethin'" he answered in a huff.

"Well it seems to me that Basil has some sort of consideration towards you. I've only known him for a short period of time as well, and if you're as sweet and kind hearted as Mrs. Judson says..."

Dawson then brushed off the blue scarf and handed it to her. "Then he'll have no choice than to admire you."

June looked at the scarf for a moment. "I 'preciate your kind words, Dr. Dawson, but it truly don't matta what Mista Basil and I think of each otha. As soon as he figures out what went wrong and I know that it's safe, we're gone."

Just as June had finished saying this, Mrs. Judson came strolling in from the kitchen door. "Alright then my sweet! The little dearies are having their crumpets and milk and I've readied a bath for you in the bathroom. Now come along." Mrs. Judson said pulling June by arm. Before June had a chance to say anything, she was literally dragged into a bath room where Mrs. Judson stripped her of her clothing and then threw her into a tub of hot water. Lost in bubbles, June popped out of the tub, gasping for breath. Hardly having a moment to breathe, the feeling rough bristles scrubbing up and down her back.

"Now you just relax and enjoy the water. We'll have you squeaky clean in no time." Taking a bottle from a wooden shelf above the sink, Mrs. Judson poured some shampoo into June's wet hair and began to scrub.

"Uhh...your too kind, Mrs. Judson, but I can do this myse-

"Oh pish posh, dear. You've been out and about all morning and I simply will not pass up an opportunity to make you look like a angel. No hold your breath!"

Before June had a chance to hold it, a bucket of cold water was spilled over her head, rinsing all the shampoo out of her hair. June shrieked at the feeling of icy water.

Wrapping a large towel around June, Mrs. Judson pulled her out of the tub and brought her into her bedroom where she gave June a robe to put on.

"Now!" Mrs. Judson said in excitement, taking the towel and began drying June's hair. "I'd say about a half hour with the hot curlers should do it" she said beginning to brush through her hair.

The young mouse didn't say a word. She couldn't get one in even if she tried. Mrs. Judson was so excited about getting her dolled up for something that wasn't meant for enjoyment.

"Mrs. Judson..." June began as the house keeper began to roll her hair in curlers. "Don't find me rude or nothin', but I think you have the wrong idea 'bout me. "

"Oh do I?" Mrs. Judson said asked pinning the curler in. "What ever do you mean?"

"I mean-mmph!"

June was suddenly slapped in the face with a light green goo. Mrs. Judson covered her entire face with it until there was no bare area left. "This is a little rejuvenating mask I whipped up using avocado and mint leaves. It will make you fur smooth as silk and it will shine like diamonds." Mrs. Judson exclaimed happily running over to her closet. She began to rummage through her dresses, throwing one after another over her shoulder. "It's been so long since I've been in here, but I'm sure I have a couple of dresses left from when I was a young girl. I had quite the figure you know. Now we just need to figure out a color."

June managed to get stand. She began to protest but the mask began to harden around her face, preventing her from uttering any word.

______________________________________________________________________________

Basil dabbed his cologne around his neck while he watched himself in his mirror. As he tie his tie there was a sudden knock on his bedroom door. Buttoning his sleeves, he made his way over to the door and opened it. "Ah. Dr. Dawson" Basil said happily, turning around and walking back into his bedroom. "I see that you are dressed and ready."

"I am." The Doctor said slowly. "But I'm not sure if this suit will do." He said looking down at his garments.

"Oh, that will do. As long as you are wearing something with filled pockets, anything will be suitable." Replied the Detective who was know buttoning his jacket.

Dawson looked at him confusingly. "B-but thought you said this was it was one of the finest establishments that Lond-

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Dr. Dawson. I would have thought by now you'd be able to see past my petty improvising. I said those things to assure Miss Baily."

Dawson was still bewildered. "So...it's not a fine establishment?"

"Of course not, Doctor, it's a whorehouse." Basil said walking passed him and out of his bedroom.

The poor Doctor nearly fainted when he heard this. "A WHAT?!" He shouted fallowing Basil out into the living room. "I will not go into such a degrading place, Basil!" Dawson whispered loudly.

"No worries, old chap. Although you shall be surrounded by the pleasures of alcohol and cheap prostitution, the temptation to act on your feelings are completely in your control." The detective said, lighting a cigarette and placing it in his mouth. "The only reason I am dressing so exclusively is because I am meeting with the head mistress."

Dawson placed his hands on his hips. "Well what about June? What are you going to tell her when she sees you walking off with some...some HARLOT?" He asked angrily.

"Well then Miss BAILY will simply have to wait for me outside." Basil said coldly, flicking the ashes from his cigarette. "This is simply professional, Doctor. We are merely going there to interrogate Miss Saveur, since it is clear that the abducted family was delivered by _her _boat."

"I see..." Dawson said folding his arms. "Then the girl was right. You have no consideration for her what so ever."

Grunting in frustration, Basil place his hand on his head. "Oh bloody hell, no you as well. You haven't even been here that long and your already starting too." The Detective sighed and walked over to his chair. "I have no interest in Miss Baily WHAT SO EVER. She is simply a client that I am trying to assist. She is a sweet young girl and I am sure she will make a lucky a fellow a very good wife, but that fellow is not me." Basil said in a huff.

_____________________________________________________________________________

June was relieved that the hard mask was finally off of her poor face, now all she had to do is get the curlers out of her hair. Mrs. Judson pulled them out one by one, dropping them on the floor. June looked at her reflection in the mirror. It looked like she had one big mountain of curls on top of her head, but once again, before she could say anything her face was hit by a large soft pad that caused white powder to go everywhere. This was then followed by a tube of dark red lipstick glided across June's lips. When Mrs. Judson finally walked away, June stood up and followed her, trying to get one word in.

"Mrs. Judson-

"Hold this dear!" She interrupted, handing June a red dress. The house keeper looked at it, then snatched if from her hands and threw it to the side.

"Mrs. Judson, please if I could-

"How about this one!" She interrupted again, handing June a yellow dress this time. Mrs. Judson studied it, but then tossed it to the side. She then handed June a silver one.

"Now I'm not too sure about-

"MRS. JUDSON!" June shouted loudly causing the house keeper to place her hand on his chest.

"Yes? What is it dear?" She asked in a worried voice.

June had to catch her breath. "Mrs. Judson. What your doin' is real kind and I really do 'preciate it dearly, but I get the feelin' that you only dressin' me up to impress Mista Basil."

Mrs. Judson looked at her confusingly. "Well...no. I'm not... But...don't you want to look nice for him?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, no, Mrs. Judson, you got me all wrong. See I ain't tryin' to start nothin' with him. I'm just tryin' to get home safely." June replied, sitting down on the bed.

Sighing, Mrs. Judson sat down beside her. "Oh good heavens, dear. I never meant to pressure you so. I just simply wanted you to look lovely tonight. Show Mister Basil a thing or two after all the arrogant things he has said." Mrs. Judson said in a small sigh. "But regardless of his pride, he is a good fellow. Smart like you wouldn't believe and he would provide for you."

Looking down at her feet, June exhaled slowly. "Where I come from, at some point in time you wonda why people like him don't come to you. So you go to them. And when you finally meet them you realize that the reason that they neva came to you is cuz the don't want nothin' to do with you. Mrs. Judson, you can dress me up all you like. You can paint my face all up and take me to the fanciest places in London but I ain't neva gonna what Mista Basil wants."

Thinking for a moment, Mrs. Judson sighed aloud and placed her hand on June's shoulder. "Then, my dear, he is far more stupid than he is smart and does not deserve you." She said with a smile. "Now put on your dress and enjoy yourself tonight."

June smiled brightly and looked down on the silver dress. "I do like this one."

______________________________________________________________________________

"9:43. Where the devil is that blasted girl!" Basil yelled, looking outside of his window. He tapped his fingers against the glass and kept his eyes glued for any sign of her. Through the corner of his eye, he saw the reflection of a little girl behind him. Turning around, Basil found that it was Anita standing there in her pajamas.

"You lookin' handsome, Uncle Basil." She said happily, giving the Detective a big, unwanted hug. Pushing he away, Basil brushed off his suit and cleared his throat. "Well thank you, my dear, now aren't you supposed to be in-

Basil stopped in mid sentence. "W-what did you just call me?" He asked the small girl.

"Uncle Basil." Anita replied happily.

Dawson laughed loudly. "It looks as if she's in on it as well, Basil

Basil grew a little angry. "Now why on earth would you call me that. I am not and shall never be your "Uncle"." Basil stated coldly.

"Your gonna ask Aunt June to marry you tonight, ain't ya? Thats why you gettin' all dressed up right?" Anita asked innocently. Feeling all the blood rush to his check, Basil gritted his teeth and walked passed her.

"No. NO. NO! Has everyone in this house gone MAD?" shouted Basil. "Why can't you imbeciles understand that my profession will simply not allow me to marry? Now I shall say it again! Marriage is not a consideration! Marriage is not an option. Marriage is out of the question! Marriage is-

Emerging from the dark hallway, June walked out in her silver dress and shawl. She fiddled her fingers and kept her eyes to the ground, feeling her cheeks growing hot. June wasn't accustomed to such extravagant clothing and surely wasn't used to being courted.

"Wow..." Anita said in astonishment. Mrs. Judson then came behind her and picked her up in her arms.

"Come along, my dear. It's time for Uncle Basil to become your real Uncle Basil." She said in a laugh and walked back into the guest room.

Basil just blinked. "...a temptation..." Basil whispered as he looked at June. June looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm really not used to these sorta cloths so..." June began nervously.

Basil just kept his eyes running up and down her. Finally, shaking his head, Basil cleared his throat and turned his back to her. "Yes well, you look presentable. Shall we?" He said making his way for the front door.

June walked up to Dawson who was smiling kindly at her. "You look lovely, my dear." He said sweetly. "And I'm sure that Basil thinks so as well." he said in a whisper.

Smiling, June and Dawson walked up to Basil who stood at the front door waiting. "Now I hope this sea hag knows what she's doing." He snickered opening the front door. "I won't have her making a fool of-

What the three of them saw nearly made their jaws hit the ground. There on the lawn was Lenore, sitting on top a large seagull wearing a blue bandana around his neck. Lenore waved from the Seagull's back and motioned them to get on.

**Tell me what you think :P**


	7. Chapter 7:The Unknown Uknowns

***Please read* **Mmk, this since this is based on a Disney movie, I added a few songs just to give it some feeling :/ Just warning you before you think it's lame.

**Chapter 7: The Unknown Unknowns **

"This is your brilliant means of transportation?!" Basil shouted, storming outside onto his front lawn. Lenore smiled and slid down from the bird's back. Instead of her green shawl and plaid skirt, Lenore now wore brown leather jacked and black aviator cap.

"Aye! He's beautiful isn't it?" Lenore said giving the Seagull a pat on the wing. "His name's Torin and he's fastest bird that soars these skies. While my eyes are out at sea, he's my eyes in the sky." Lenore explained.

Basil folded his arms and began to tap his foot on the ground. "You expect us to pile on the back of that creature and flutter our way across town?" Basil asked coldly.

"If you want to make it there tonight then yes." Lenore said with a smile, turning around and hopping back on Torin. "There is one problem though..."

"Really?" Basil asked sarcastically. "Oh what ever could it be?'

"Torin isn't used to carrying so many people at a time. He'll need to get a running start off a platform to get flying."

"Platform!" Basil said throwing his hands up in the air. "And where the devil are you going to find one of those around here?"

Searching around her, Lenore looked up at the top of the building Basil was living in. "Hmm...the top of your roof might work." She Irish girl said with a smile.

"And how do you expect us to get up there?" The Detective asked angrily.

There was a long silence for a moment. Basil, refusing to find a solution, just stood there angrily with his arms crossed. It wasn't until June's eyes lit up that the silence was broken.

"We'll ride Dover to get up there!" June said exclaimed happily.

"The _frog?_" Basil asked.

"The FROG?" Dawson and Lenore exclaimed at the same time.

June placed two fingers in her mouth and blew loudly. Out from the bushes, a pair of yellow gold eyes peaked through. When they caught glimpse of June, Dover happily leapt out and landed right in front of her.

"Your looking at the hoppin' champion of New Orleans. Highest jumper in all Louisiana." June exclaimed happily as she rubbed the top of her pet's head. "He'll get us to the top of that roof in no time."

Staring a June for a second, Lenore grinned and took hold of the knot that tied that bandana on the back of Torin's neck. "Alright then lads! Come up as fast as you can" She shouted as Torin opened his wings and took off.

Watching them fly to the top of the building, Basil snickered. "It's from one bloody animal to another! She expect-

Basil was interrupted by June taking him by the back of his jacket and pulling him down so that he was laying across her on Dover. Dawson sat close behind her.

"Oh would you hush up, suga, and hang on." June scolded. Before Basil had a chance to react,

Dover hopped high in the air, landing on the ledge of the first windowsill. With out stopping, Dover hopped from windowsill to windowsill, getting higher each time. Finally, hopping off the highest ledge, Dover landed on the top of the Building where Lenore and Torin awaited them.

Sliding off of the frog, Basil groaned in misery. "Never in my life shall I do that again." He said in a moan.

June just laughed and walked over to Torin. Lenore took off her hand and smiled at June. "Hello again, Miss June. Your looking lovely this evening." Lenore than gave a hateful glace over at Basil who was brushing his suit off. "I pray that _he's _not courting you tonight?"

June looked behind her to see Basil fixing his tie and black jacket. Turning and laughing, she looked at Lenore and sighed. "I don't' know, honey. I'm in a good mood tonight, I might just let him. Wouldn't you let a smart fella like Mista Basil treat you?"

Lenore quickly shook her head with a disgusted look upon her face. "No! He's too in love with his little world to be worth my time. Plus I've already got a beau back home waiting for me." she said proudly.

June just smiled and began to climb up on top of Torin. Lenore watched as the chubby Doctor walked over to where she stood.

"Dr. David Q. Dawson." He said reaching his hand out to hers. Lenore took it gratefully. "I say, can this creature get us the whole way across the city?"

"Lenore McGrifith, sir!" Lenore answered happily, helping him get onto Torin's back. "And aye. You won't find another bird that can."

Seeing that June and Dawson where on safely, Lenore turned around to see Basil standing there displeased. She rolled her eyes and awaited his long bickering. Torin's eye's squinted grimly as he laid them on the Mouse Detective..

"You are aware that a bird such as this was not meant to be flown in the smog of cities but in the-

"Oh shut up, you ninny!" Lenore finally shouted and took Basil by the shoulders and threw him on top of Torin, landing right beside June. Regaining his composure, Basil took one look at June and quickly scooted away from her so that they where not so close together. Watching Lenore hop on the neck of Torin, Basil began to crawl towards her to protest.

"Miss McGrifith, are you positive that you know what it is you are doing?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

Ignoring him, Lenore lowered her aviator goggles and tightened her cap straps.

"Miss McGrifith!" Basil shouted again.

"I'd hold on if I were you!" She said looking over her shoulder as Torin spread his wings and prepared to fly. "Prepare for lift off!"

"Listen Hear-

Once again, Basil was interrupted by June pulling him back to her so that his back was on her lap and he was able to look up and see her excited face.

"Oh ain't you excited, suga? This is so thrillin'!" June said happily, digging her fingers into his shoulders. Basil could feel Torin running towards the ledge of the building. June sucked in her breath right as they reached it. "He we go!" She shouted.

Basil wiggled himself out of her hold and looked at her scornfully. "There is no need to for you to hold me to close to-

Right as Basil said this, Torin jumped off the ledge and began to free fall down towards the ground. Overwhelmed by shock, Basil grabbed June and shrieked loudly as June laughed in excitement.

Torin began to spiral downward, causing Basil to squeeze his eyes shut and hold on tightly to June. Lenore laughed aloud hysterically, loving every minute of the fall. Right before they reached the cement ground, Lenore pulled back on the bandana, causing Torin to soar upward higher and higher. The Seagull fluttered his long wings as they fly through the misty clouds. The higher and higher they flew, the tighter Basil held on to June.

"Steady lad!" Lenore exclaimed as Torin flapped his wings faster through the clouds. All around him, Basil could feel the wet moisture until finally Torin stopped flapping so rapidly and the air surrounded them was calm and cool.

Although his eyes where closed, Basil could feel that June was holding onto him so tightly and was observing her surroundings.

"Oh suga, open your eyes." she said in excitement.

Slowly lifting his eye lids, Basil's mouth nearly dropped at the sight before him. They where high above the clouds overlooking the city that was London. Down below them, the city was lit and he could see people walking the streets. Couples holding hands and going out for the evening, and children playing with fireflies that glittered dark alley ways. Basil could see the street lights being lit and hear the sound of the busy streets of the town square.

"Good heavens..." Dawson said taking his glasses out of the pocket in his suit and placing them on the tip of his nose.

"It's beautiful, ain't it suga?" June asked staring out at the large glittering city.

"It's breathing taking..." Dawson said slowly removing his glasses.

"It' London, Doctor." Basil said in an astonished tone. June then set her attention on Basil's amazed gaze.

"It's funny..." June said in a sigh. "You've lived here all your life and you look just as surprised as I am."

Basil looked at her for a moment, then back out to the city. "I've been to so many places...by train...by ship, by cab...but never like this. I never knew London was so beautiful."

"Maybe you neva looked hard enough." June said patting his hand that was holding onto her other one. "Just think. This is only one city. Imagine all the places beyond them seas out there."

"Out there?" Basil questioned her, pulling his hands away from her. "I've seen it out there before. It's honestly not new to me." He said setting his attention on his hands. June sighed and sadly looked down at the busy streets. They where passing Big Ben, which June had only heard of in stories of London back home. She then looked at Basil and smiled.

**(Singing)**

_Tick Tock_

_Goes the whispering clock as he sings that each moment shall pass_

_But tick tock although time never stops_

_Ain't a moment the same as the last_

Basil turned and faced her, then looked out at the large clock as they passed it. Thinking for a moment, Basil waved his hand and looked away. June then grabbed his shoulder and then pointed down below them.

_See there_

_as they run down the square chasing fireflies as they dance_

_But they know_

_That the fireflies' glow shine differently when given the chance_

_You won't find the world in book_

_You'll only find that it's a bore_

Lenore leaned forward, telling Torin to fly lower towards the city. As they got lower, they flew over a large fountain where Basil looked down to see the reflection of his small head peeking over Torin's back.

_And you won't find perfection_

_Staring at your reflection_

_Look again! It's not the same as before._

_So look again and see_

_The world is not what you thought_

_There's no reason, some things can just be_

_Even wise men are taught_

_that we are not kings _

_only questioning things_

_And life will bring us gifts that are nice_

_But you'll never know if you never look twice._

Lenore laughed as she pulled back on the bandana so Torin would fly upward again. Popping up from the clouds, there was a full view of the shining moon and glistening stars.

_The moon is always changing_

_He smiles and then he is whole_

_The sun has always been_

_But is not always seen_

_But she warms us and that is the goal._

Dawson sighed happily listening to June sing. Basil looked at Dawson and then rolled his eyes in disappointment.

_The morning is golden and giving_

_And the flowers are singing by noon_

_And when winter's snow falls_

_The South won't see it all_

_Everyday is as if it were June. *_June winks*

_The world can only welcome new eyes_

_For the stories hold all the eyes of old._

_So look again and see_

_The world is not what you thought_

_There are is more to this earth than just you and me_

_And some day you'll be taught_

_that we are not kings _

_only questioning things_

_and the world does not just end at you._

June then took Basil's hands in her's and pierced his brilliant eyes with her soft ones.

_We all pay the same price_

_even for two totally different mice_

_And you'll never know if you never look twice._

June and Basil sighed sadly and lowered their heads together. Dawson sat behind them and sighed happily, causing Basil to snap back into reality and pull away from June.

"Yes, well...Miss Baily." Basil said turning his back to her. "Perhaps if given a second glance the world could possibly appear to be a different place." Basil agreed. His ears twitched as he spoke.

June sat there sadly for a moment, and then smiled weakly.

"Couldn't hurt if you gave it a chance, suga." June said fixing her dress. Torin began to soar closer to the ground again.

"Alright lads! We should be landing in a minute or so. Ready yourselves!" Lenore shouted over her shoulder.

Basil gave June a quick glance and then looked in the other direction. "Well..." He started, raising his hand_s _towards her. "It's only logical that we hold onto to something. Its unwise to just land holding onto feathers that can be easily pulled off."

Nodding, June turned her head the other way as she hung onto to Basil. Behind them, Dawson just smiled and watched the two young mice tried desperately not to look at each other. He laughed in delight as they reached a dark damp street where there was a small wooden sign that read "The Bleu Diamond."

**Hoped you liked that one :/ tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8:Tainted Beauty

**Chapter 8: Tainted Beauty  
**

Stepping inside the bar, Basil eyed his surroundings suspiciously. The room was filled with music, smoke and mice from all over sat a tables where they awaited their drinks. There was a large stage in the middle of building where groups of women performers would come out and dance while men would throw roses and money to them. Dawson and June peeked their heads in through the two front doors and then quickly caught up with Basil.

Basil scanned the room for anyone who looked like they could assist him. Seeing a rather plump scandalously dressed woman, Basil slowly approached her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Quickly turning around, the large mouse was honestly not pleasant for Basil to lay eyes on. She wore far too much makeup and her red hair was sloppily pulled up upon her head. She was rather young, but she had heavy dark circles under eyes which made Basil step away from her. She wore a dark purple corset and an translucent petticoat, making Basil feel a little uncomfortable since not one of her garments fit her correctly.

She smiled at him, revealing yellow rotting teeth. "Can I help you, sir?" She said in a husky voice, placing her hand on Basil's shoulder. "You look like your dressed to have good time."

Basil gulped then smiled nervously as he removed her hand from his shoulder. "Hmm...yes well...we're new comers here." Basil said pointing to Dawson and June who stood there sheepishly. "And we are simply here to sit down to a meal." He said cooly.

The woman eyed June for a moment, then looked back at Basil. "I'm not sure if your aware of this, but this really isn't the place to bring your family." She said in a snicker.

"We are simply asking for a bite to eat and then we shall be on our way." Basil said with a smile.

He then leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Not to mention that I am a close friend the Mistress here, Miss Saveur, and I was hopping to have a "word" with her afterward." Basil said in a voice that held a hint of seduction.

The woman pulled away and smiled grimly. "Oh, so you do want dessert with your dinner, huh? I was beginning to wonder about you. I'll find you a place to sit just fallow me." she said turning and walking the other direction.

Basil smiled at Dawson and then turned to follow the woman. Catching up to where Basil was walking, she stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Whatcha say to her, suga?" She questioned, but Basil simply hushed her away as they approached the table.

The table was round with a pearl colored tablecloth with a lit candle resting on top. "Here you are. Best seat in the house." The woman said as the three mice took their seats. "So tubby." She said leaning down on the table and smiling at Dawson. "What's your pleasure?"

Dawson thought for a moment. "Lets see...I'm not too sure I should drink so late in the evening." He said in worry.

"Who said anything about drinks?" The woman said in a laugh, making Dawson blush slightly. "I'm just joking with you, big boy. Now what will you have?"

Regaining his composure, Dawson thought again. "Well...I guess it not terribly late to have something to drink...but I'm not sure."

Basil slapped his hand against his head as he listened Dawson ramble on. "Oh for the love of God! Must I always have to order for you!" Basil said in an outburst. "Two pints of the doctor and I." Basil said forcing a smile.

The woman then eyed June who was sitting with her arms folded behind the table. "What about you sweetheart?" She said coldly.

"Watah." June said in a short voice, giving the woman a cold glare. The woman just stared at rested her hand on her hip.

"Is that _all _want?" She asked rudely.

Basil turned and looked June for her response.

"No." June answered, keeping her dark stare. "I want a lemon with it."

The woman chuckled and then looked back a Basil who seemed humored by June's anger. "Sit tight handsome." She said pinching his cheek. "I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

"And you will notify Miss Saveur of my presence?" Basil questioned. "Just tell her Basil has wishes to see her."

The woman nodded and swayed away on her tall black high heels. As soon as she was out of sight, June scooted closer to Basil. "Mista Basil I don't like this place." she said in a worried voice. "Theses women here don't seem to have any sense of self respect. Is this really the best place London has to offer?"

"Yes Basil." Dawson asked folding his arms. "Is this place really the best London, the town you've lived in all your life, has to offer?" He asked angrily.

Shooting him an evil glare, Basil faced June and patted her hand that rested on the table. "Miss Baily, my darling, it is all in the entertainment. These women are simply performers. You need not worry." The Detective assured. "You'll see by the end of the night you'll-

Basil noticed a shadow behind June as he spoke. It was in the shape of a woman and seemed to have stopped right behind Basil. Turning to see, Basil nearly yelped at the sight before him.

Standing in front of him was a tall, shapely female rat with long blonde hair pulled sloppily back into a bun. Here featured colored was green, for everything she wore was green from her eye shadow to her low cut gown. Around her neck was a full set of pearls accompanied by a pair of pearl ear rings. She was lovely, but Basil didn't allow that to distract him from seeing what she really was. She stared a Basil for a moment and then smiled smoothly.

"Basil, darling!" She said taking his hands and pulling him up on his feet. She stood at least another five inches taller than him, making Basil feel a little inferior. Pulling him into a hug, she kissed Basil on the cheek leaving a large lipstick print on his cheek. "It has been far too long since you've last visited me." She said letting go of him.

"Francesca..." Basil sighed sitting back down at his seat. "Your seem to grow more lovely every time I see you." He said in a low voice.

"Your such a tease..." Francesca said sitting down across from Basil at the table. "Normally I wouldn't bother coming out into the dinning room to see guests...but when Candi told me it was you...well...I simply had to come and see you." Francesca said resting her chin in her hands. She then set her attention on Dawson and June. "And I see you are not alone this time." She said looking at June.

"Ah!" Basil said looking at Dawson and June. " These is my dear friend Dr. David Q. Dawson."

"How do you do, Miss." Dawson reaching out and shaking her hand.

"And this right here is Miss June Baily of New Orleans." Basil said resting his hand on her shoulder. June just looked at Francesca for a moment, and then reached out her hand to shake it. "How you doin'?"

Francesca smiled coldly. "Fine sweetheart." She said taking her hand in hers. Pulling away, Francesca set her attention back on Basil.

Right as she was about to speak, the plump mouse returned with a tray of drinks over her shoulder. She took the two large glasses by the handles and placed them down in front of Basil and Dawson. "Here you are mates." She said in a huff. She then took a small glass of water that had a lemon floating in it and placed it in front of June. "There you are doll." She said turning and walking away.

"Thank you_ Candi_!" June said loudly after her. Francesca looked at the water that was in front of June. "Water?" Francesca asked in a laugh. "You come to a bar and you order water?"

"Whats wrong with watah?" June asked, folding her arms.

"Nothing." Francesca said pulling out a cigarette from in between her chest. Basil quickly pulled out a match from his pocket and handed it to her. "Its just that your not on the farm anymore, Honey." Francesca said striking the match and lighting her cigarettes then placing it in her mouth. "You can live a little when your out here."

"Sorry. I'm just not a drinking type of girl." June answered, taking a sip of her water. Laughing a little, Francesca smiled at June.

"How many men have you been with?"

A deep blush came across June's face. "Excuse me?"

"Men, honey, how many men have you been with?" Francesca asked again exhaling smoke.

"None! Well... I mean...there's kissin' and stuff but..." June's eyes then became serious. "I don't know what type of girl you think I am, but I ain't neva done nothin' like what your implyin'!"

Francesca eyes then rolled over to Basil's direction where he sat there listening. "I like her Basil. Where did you find her?"

Basil ears twitched. "Oh, Miss Baily and I are not...together...she is simply a client of mine."

"Mista Basil doesn't have time for women." June said rolling her eyes and resting her chin in her hand.

"Since when?" Francesca asked, making June eyes shoot open. "Basil always has time for a woman."

June looked at Basil confusingly. "You said your too busy workin' all the time."

Basil just laughed nervously and twiddled his fingers. "Yes well-

"Oh your right about that, honey. This working man has broken more hearts than he has cases."

"D-do we really need to speak of this now?" Basil asked nervously.

June looked at Basil in disgust. He didn't look back at her, he just stared ahead of him. He ears twitched uncontrollably.

"Basil..." Dawson said in shock.

"But It isn't anything to be proud of. "Francesca said in a sigh. "He's never "done" anything, have you darling?" She said taking his chin her hand and shaking it. "Perhaps after working so hard you just need someone to hold...even if its just for a night."

Rubbing his chin, Basil coughed nervously. "I don't have time for "relationships"" He corrected, folding his hands and resting them on the table.

"So what? You have time for "fondle" all kinds of woman, but you can't find anytime to find someone thats gonna love and take care of you?" June asked.

Basil became angry. "I do not' _Fondle_ all kinds of women!."

"True." Francesca interrupted. "He only likes English women." She said with a smile.

June then slammed her hands down on the table. "Oh so thats it! I see now! I'm just too _southern_ for you!"

Basil threw his hands up in the air. "Why does this even matter to you? How in any away does this effect your current situation ?" Basil shouted.

"It doesn't matta to me! I just hate people who are neva opened to new things!" June yelled in return. "And you would think some as knowledgeable as you would know betta! But I guess I was wrong! All you want is a "temporary" reliever!"

Basil's cheeks grew red with anger. Clenching his hands into fists, Basil slammed them down on the table. "You foolish girl...YES! I work myself to death. And YES! Sometimes I need some sort of relief but that is of non of your concern ...but has it ever crossed your mind that if I ever...ever was damn foolish enough and decided to court you that I would desire it to be more respectable and meaningful then just one bloody night with a FILTHY WHORE!" The Detective screamed, causing everyone around them to stare. The band stopped playing, causing the dancers to stop and stare at Basil who was now steaming. Seeing that everyone was staring, Francesca leaned over and took Basil's hand. "Come on, honey. Lets go somewhere a little more private." she said pulling Basil to his feet and leading him towards the back of the building.

June just sat there and stared in disbelief.

"Well..." Dawson said taking a sip of his drink. "At least we know he has considered you."

June didn't say anything, just stared straight ahead.

Right as Dawson lowered his cup, Candi walked back over to the table. "Another pint for you tubby?"

Dawson nodded.

Candi then looked down at June who was in a daze. "And...another water for you?"

June was still for a moment then shook her head. She took her glass and handed it to Candi.

"Vodka."


	9. Chapter 9:Ever so Tempting

**Chapter 9: Ever so Tempting**

Basil shut the door behind him as he stepped into Francesca's back office. It was dimly lit and the furniture was all a dark red velvet. He looked to see that she had already made her way over to her desk where she now sat upon.

"Well..." She said in a small laugh. "That was a delightful conversation."

Basil looked at her in frustration. "Francesca. Why on earth did you say those lies while we were in the dining room?"

Francesca placed a hand on her chest. "Was I lying?" she asked in false tone.

"You know very well that those events took place long ago and you highly exaggerated them."

"Hmm...yes." Francesca said standing up and walking over to a small red velvet couch where she slowly sat down and rested her hand upon the couch's top. "Perhaps I stretched the truth just a tad...but I do distinctly remember a young Detective walking in about oh...five years ago. So sad...so alone...so broken from all the work put upon him...you where cute when you were desperate."

Sitting down across from her, Basil clasped his hands together and rested them upon his knees. "I've tasted sin _once_...but I didn't care much for the flavor."

"Oh come now Basil, I was only having a little fun." The blonde rat said, crossing her legs. "It's not often that the famous Basil of Baker street comes to visit me. You couldn't imagine the boredom this job brings.

Basil raised an eyebrow. "Boredom?" He questioned. "With a profession such as this, I would imagine you'd keep yourself quite entertained. The music. The dancing. The alcohol. The money."

"The Bills. The Taxes. The ungodly clients..." Francesca said standing up and walking over to a small table where a brandy carafe stood. She poured the brandy into two small glasses and made her way over to where Basil sat. "Not to mention...the grieving."

Swishing the liquid inside of his cup around, Basil placed it down on the small table in front of him with out even taking a sip. "You mean since the Professor."

Francesca shot him an angry look. "So your too good now to even speak his name?" walking over to her desk, Francesca sat down on her chair and sighed. Basil watched as she slowly reached over and took a picture frame, that was sitting on her desk, in her hands and brought it closer to her.

"Such a brilliant mind. So revolutionary"

"Funny. Several other words come to my mind when regarding him." Basil stated coldly seeing that this upsetted Francesca.

She stared at him evilly for a moment, then smiled. "You know, Basil, I owe all my success to you." She said placing the picture back down on her desk. "If you wouldn't have killed him, I wouldn't of have to make a living for myself...but here I am..."

"Well." Basil said taking his glass and raising to her. "Things do work out for the best." Basil then took sip.

Francesca strummed her fingers against the desk in frustration. "And how about your American friend. May is it?"

"June Baily." Basil said, placing his glass back down and folding his arms. "Who is the exact reason I am here to see you.

Sitting up straight, Basil cleared his throat. "Miss June Baily did not come to London by choice. She had originally boarded a ship that was destined to Washington with her young niece and nephew. When arriving to Washington, they would travel by land to New York City where their mother has a residence there...but that is beside the point. The Point being that they never made it to Washington. Instead, they where abducted from their previous ship and brought here to London on yours."

"Mine?" Francesca asked, giving the Detective a confused look.

"You are in possession of a privately owned ship that delivers down the London Harbor, do you not?"

Francesca was silent for a moment. "Well yes of course I do. But there is absolutely no way they could have been abducted by someone from my ship."

"They were delivered in a wooden crate containing peaches, a fruit. The normal delivery ships only deliver materials, leaving your ship the only possible source of transportation for a peach crate to get to the London Harbor."

Lighting a cigarette and placing it in her mouth, Francesca chuckled to herself. "You know Basil...I know you don't think fondly of the type of work that I do. But that sort of crime is simply not my style. For what porpose would I do such a thing?"

Basil smiled. "Aha. Very good question, my dear. What purpose indeed? For what reason would you kidnap three young field mice? They have no money? What is it that makes them of such great importance, that they need to be gotten rid of?" Basil asked standing up and beginning to pace the floor. "Perhaps it is not you that wishes them gone. Perhaps you are simply a pawn in this cruel game."

______________________________________________________________________________

Outside in the dinning room, Dawson watched as June gulped her drink down. Slamming the glass down on the table, June rested her chin in her hand. "I'm not just gonna sit here waitin' while he's in there with "Miss Suave'!" June said in a grunt.

Dawson just sighed. "He's trying, my dear, he's really is trying to solve this case." He said trying to brighten her spirits.

June just closed her eyes and groaned. "I know, darlin'. I'm sorry I'm being so sour. I'm still a lil surprised 'bout hearin' those thing 'bout Mista Basil is all."

Leaning over and resting his hand on her shoulder, Dawson smiled. "I'm sure non of those things are what they seem to be. Basil is not the type of fellow to engage in such acts such as that. You truly need not worry."

Only smiling for a moment, June slouched her shoulders so that his arm couldn't rest upon it. "Thing 'bout it is that I'm not s'ppose to really care about those sorta things. I'll probably be leavin' in a few days. Is it bad that I worry 'bout Mista Basil so much?"

Dawson grinned warmly. "Not at all. It simply means that you care for him ."

"Yes I know, but I don't want-

"Caring for someone and loving someone are two completely different things, my dear." The Doctor said leaning back in his chair. "Basil, brilliants as he is, seems to always confuse the two and avoids them both like the plague. But you mustn't be too angry with Basil, for I fear that he will never see the error of his ways. He's lost in knowledge. Figuring and calculating and balancing but never listening or looking at what is right in front of him. He's greatest gift is his curse and he will forever be trapped if he refuses any sort of affection"

June eyes grew sad for a moment.

Dawson then leaned forward and patted June's hand. "But you have done what many others would have given up on. You grown soft for the great Detective. You chose to look passed his logic and explanations. And for that, my dear, he should admire you always."

Smiling, June placed her hand on top of Dawson's. "Thank you, honey pie." She said in her sweet voice. "I think it's best if I go find him and apologize." she said standing up and walking in the direction that Basil had went.

Reaching the end of the bar, June saw a door that read "Private". Figuring that Basil would be right on the other side, June pushed it open. Basil, however, wasn't waiting for her on the other side.

The room filled racks of clothing with wigs of various colors scattering the walls. In the corner of the room was a large mirror where an almost emaciated mouse with red messy hair was putting on lipstick. Sitting right beside her was the plump mouse, Candi. Seeing June's reflection in the mirror, the skinny mouse spun around with an angered expression on her face.

"What are you doing in here?! Can't you read the sign?!" She shouted standing up and raising her arms. "GET OUT YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

June stumbled backwards in shock, trying to open the door knob.

"Hey wait a minute!" Candi said loudly from across the room, causing June to stop and look.

"Your Miss Lemons from the dining room." She said with a small smile. "This is the girl I was telling you about, Scarlet." Candi whispered to the taller mouse.

"Oh!" Scarlet said placing her hands on her hips. "This is the little field mouse who only drinks water. Aww... She's cute." she said in a nasally voice.

Becoming calm, June looked at the two mice. She noticed that the taller one looked almost exactly like plump one only a lot thinner. It was clear that these two where sisters. Scarlet's nose was rather large as well, along with her ears which unusually lower than normal mice. June just figured it was just how her hair was done. She wore a red corset that looked as if it where about to fall off her, along side a black petticoat which revealed almost stick like legs.

"Your quite a shapely girl. I bet you have to beat the men off with a stick." Scarlet said, giving Candi a punch in the shoulder. Candi shot her and evil glare and rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah, she could probably use you!" Candi said pushing Scarlet.

"Oh yeah? What is that supposed to mean, tubby?" Scarlet asked, shoving Candi back.

"It means guys try to hold ya ya fall right through!" Candi shot back.

June just watched quietly as the two sisters bickered.

"Well don't get snippy with me just because they can't get their arms all the way around you!"

Scarlet said poking Candi in the stomach.

"Excuse me?" June asked.

"Oh! And I suppose they prefer stick figures more than real people?" The plump mouse asked coldly.

"Umm...If I can..." June tried again.

"I guess you would know, since you make up three or four of them!" Scarlet shouted.

"WILL Y'ALL SHUT UP!" June shouted loudly, finally getting the two sister's attention. "*Sigh* I just need one of ya'll to tell me where Miss Saveur's office is so I can find Mista Basil."

Scarlet looked at her confusingly. "Basil?" She asked.

"Oh! Thats right, Scarlet!" Candi said in a laugh. "Did I forget to mention that she was at a table with non other than Basil of Baker Street?"

Scarlet gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "No! Basil of Baker Street?" She said bursting out into laughter. Candi joined in with her. The two laughed and laughed, occasionally repeating Basil's name and then laughing even more.

Bewildered by the whole thing, June awaited for their laughter to stop.

"Oh, honey!" Scarlet said walking up to June and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't tell me that your seeing him?" she asked.

June shook her head. "No I'm not."

"But she's interested thats for sure." Candi said popping up on the other side of the two. The two sisters laughed aloud again, making June a little uneasy.

"Oh Darling, don't you know about him?" Scarlet asked.

"K-know what?" June asked in a worried voice.

Scarlet just smiled. "Of his mind of wonders...and his heart of stone?"

**Singing (Scarlet)**

_In the deep center of London, there's a beating_

_It's a rhythm that we've followed from the start_

_And though men have counted all their ways _

_They cannot live through all their days_

_With out something to please the needing heart._

**(Candi)**

_Now you hear his name on every street you walk down_

_A paper can't printed with out his face_

_Because when people find themselves in a tassel_

_Then they call on dear old Basil_

_Saying "Please sir! Solve this retched case!"_

Candi and Scarlet then began to circle June.

**(Together)**

_Poor Poor little girl!_

_So sad _

_So blue_

_There no chance that you'll get him_

_Might as well just forget him _

_Of you, he hasn't a clue_

_Poor Poor little girl_

_So young_

_So sweet_

_**(Scarlet**__)Give him you heart and say "take it"_

_**(Candi)**__Guarantee that he'll break it._

_And leave it in pieces at your feet_

**(Candi)**

_Once in a while he'll come across a pretty lady_

_Perfect smile, perfect hair, and perfect curves_

_But regardless of her looks_

_His eyes will stayed glued in his books_

_And she'll never get the attention she deserves._

Scarlet took one of the colored wigs off from a hook on the wall and placed it on June's head.

**(Scarlet)**

_It's truly no ones fault, so don't be sad dear_

_Not a single woman out there can compete_

_Change your shoes and change your dress_

_But only science can impress_

_the Great Detective who lives on Baker street_

_Oh you.._

**(Together)**

_Poor Poor little girl_

_We know_

_It's not fair_

_Fly in on a white dove_

_and pronounce to him your love_

_**(Scarlet)**__but guess what?_

_HE WON'T CARE!_

_**(Candi)**__Now it said that just maybe_

_**(Scarlet)**__Some young girl may be the key_

_Because he mind is what makes him the churl _

_**(Candi)**__Will she be the first to stay?_

_**(Scarlet)**__Or will he send her on her way?!_

_This Poor Poor little girl!_

**(Together)**

_Poor Poor little girl_

_It's hard_

_A shame_

_When you leave, he won't kiss you_

_Doubt if he'll even miss you._

_No he won't even remember your name_

The two sisters began to close in on June.

_Poor Poor little girl_

_So frail_

_YET DUMB!_

_No, he won't ever love you_

_He'll put all his work above you_

_and leave you all alone in the world!_

_You Poor_

_Poor _

_Poor!_

_Little girl!_

June ran outthe back room with the sound of their laughter following her. As soon as she was away, she stopped and breathed for a moment. "Their wrong..." June said to herself

Thinking about what they had just said, June allowed her eyes to wonder around the baruntil the saw a door that read "Mistress". Over come with relief, June made her way over there in hopes to find Basil. Reaching and turning the knob, June opened the door only to stop after hearing the Basil was in the middle of a conversation.

"And I see your very fortunate?" Francesca asked. "Beside all this case business, you've managed to find yourself someone young and quiet. Your typical house wife."

Basil grunted. "How many times must I explain myself. I am not with Miss Baily. She's a field mouse for God's sakes. A field mouse from an uncultured part of the globe."

June's eyes shot open as she heard this.

"She seems sweet..." Francesca said in a laugh. "I like the adorable little way she speaks."

"Eh...Uneducated is more like it." Basil said sitting down on a red chair. "I swear to you I have never heard such a massacre to the English language. It's definitely clear that she was not intending to come to London."

Right then and there, June felt as if her heart just shattered into thousands of pieces and fell onto the floor. Slowly walking away from the door, June then took off for the entrance.

June left in such a hurry, she wasn't able to hear Basil finish.

"Regardless of those flaws she not entirely bad." Basil said in a sigh. "I have grown fond her...but you will speak a word of this to know one."

Passing Dawson on the way, June didn't bother telling him where she was going.

"June!" Dawson shouted. "JUNE!" He shouted again seeing that she wasn't listening. Getting up from the table and running after her outside, Dawson saw that she had already taken off with Lenore and where heading back home without him or Basil.

______________________________________________________________________________

"There must be some misunderstanding Basil..." Francesca said sitting back in her chair. "I perhaps it was lost at sea and on the crew members found it?"

Basil shook his head. "No. Who ever did this knew they were from America and tried to cover up their tracks by painting "Louisiana" over " London" on the crate."

Sighing, Francesca was didn't say anything. There was a long silence in the room. Finally, Basil stood and straightened his suit. "Well Miss Francesca I find it hard to believe your story, but since your insist you know nothing of the abduction, then I am obligated to let you be." Basil then bowed. "Good night, Miss Francesca." He said with a mischievous smile.

Basil then turned and headed towards the door. "Make sure you stay out of trouble." He said as he turned the door knob.

Francesca snickered. " Ratigan is the trouble maker, not I." she said blankly.

Freezing where he stood, Basil slowly turned around and faced Francesca who looked at him confusingly. "Don't you mean..._was _thetrouble maker?" Basil asked slowly.

Francesca's eyes suddenly opened wide. Basil turned around completely and locked the door behind him.

"Francesca..." Basil said in a low taunting voice. "So help me. If you are with holding-."

Shooting up from her seat, Francesca held a pistol in her hand and raised it to Basil. "Alright, Basil. Since God himself can't even keep a secret from you!"

"Francesca!" Basil shouted. "Is Ratigan alive?" he shouted.

The blonde rat smiled brightly. "And well..." She said in a small laugh. "You wouldn't believe what a girl has to go through for love."

"So." Basil said growing angry. "It was you and Ratigan who did this? But why? Why would you abduct an innocent family?"

Lowering the gun a little, Francesca shook her head. "No! It was not me!" She shouted. "Listen Ratigan resurfaced about a year ago but I have never seen him! He sent me letters with no addresses, telling me that he was still alive!"

"But what about the ship?" Basil demanded.

"He left to me after he supposed death! It was originally his and he has been controlling it since he's come back! I do not know where he is or what he is doing I swear!" Francesca said in all seriousness.

Basil looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Now..." Francesca said, locking the pistol. "Get the hell out of my office."

Acknowledging, Basil slowly turned and reached for the door. He heard as Francesca sat down in her seat and sighed aloud.

"Anything for love eh?" Basil said in a disgraceful tone.

Francesca just smirked. "At least I'm capable of it."

Basil was silent for a moment, then pulled the door opened and walked out.


	10. Chapter 10:Recollection

**Chapter 10: Recollection**

"Alright darlings!" Mrs. Judson said walking into the bed room where Jeremy and Anita were getting ready for bed. In her hands she carried a tray of milk along side a large green book. "Lets get ready for bed. I'm sure your aunt wouldn't be pleased if she found out how late I've allowed you to stay up."

Hopping on the bed, Anita took a glass of milk in her hand with a smile. "Do you really think that Mista Basil is gonna ask Aunt June to marry him?"

Mrs. Judson sighed. "Well I'm not sure if he's going to ask her that _tonight_. But I truly hope that it's soon."

Over in the corner, Jeremy sat on a wooden chair with his arms crossed. "Well I hope he'd hurry up and do it. The sooner she gets married, the sooner _we _can go back to Louisiana."

"Jeremy!" Mrs. Judson said in shock. "You know your not going back there. Your Aunt said that as soon as this is all straightened out that you three are going to New York City."

Jeremy just smirked. "Yeah, but if she gets married then she'll have to stay here and we can go back to Louisiana with Aunt Pearly and Aunt Charlotte."

"Yes dear, but even if she does marry here, you still are going to be taken to your mother in New York."

Anita gulped down her and wiped her mouth with her wrist. "But we don't wanna go see Mama. We wanna go back home to New Orleans."

"Yeah. What she eva do for us anyway? I don't remember her eva being there. Why they makin' us go live with her?" Jeremy finally blurted out in frustration.

Mrs. Judson was silent for a moment. She looked at Jeremy and then Anita back and forth over and over again. "So...you two...don't wish to see your mother?" She asked in a confused tone.

Anita slowly turned around and looked at Jeremy who was shaking his head. She then turned and face Mrs. Judson and Began to shake her as well.

"Oh my." Mrs. Judson said in a sad voice. "I-I'm sorry that you two feel this way." Taking out a handkerchief and wiping her forehead, Mrs. Judson's sad face suddenly turned into a bright smile and she pulled the covers up from the bed so that the two children could lay down.

"Now!" Mrs. Judson said trying to lighten the mood. "How about a story before bed, hmm?" She asked.

Anita happily crawled underneath the blankets. Jeremy, however remained in the chair with his arms crossed. Seeing that Jeremy wasn't moving, Mrs. Judson patted the bed, gesturing him to come over.

"Come on now, love. Plenty of room."

"I don't like stories." Jeremy answered coldly.

Anita gave him an angry glare. "Jeremy get ov-

"Shhh!" Mrs. Judson hushed with a smile. "Boys his age don't like baby stuff anymore. You don't have to listen if you don't want to, dear." She said sitting beside Anita in the bed. "I guess I'll just read to you then, Anita dear."

Opening the book, Mrs. Judson skimmed through the pages until she reached a book marked page with read. "The Flower Maid."

"Oh Anita, I think you will really like this story. It's a beautiful story about happiness, friendship and beauty...."

"*Sigh*" Mrs. Judson and Anita both sighed in unison.

"Bleh!" Jeremy grunted from over in the corner. He folded his arms and closed his eyes, trying not to listen to the two other mice.

"Once upon a time. In a land where flowers bloomed all year round, there lived a lovely young maiden by the name of-

"Anita!" Anita shouted in happiness. Mrs. Judson chuckled at the child.

"Oh well, I don't know." Mrs. Judson said pulling the book closer so that they could see the picture of the young maiden better. "I would say that looked somewhat like your Aunt June. Anita then gasped. "It does!"

Mrs. Judson couldn't help but smile as Anita looked at the maiden in awe. "Is this a love story?" she asked Mrs. Judson.

"Yes...err...well...a rather _unusual_ love story..." Mrs. Judson said with a small smile.

Jeremy laughed a little from where he sat. "You mean like Aunt June and Mista Basil?" Hearing this, Mrs. Judson nodded and agreed. "Yes exactly."

Before Mrs. Judson even got a chance to start reading the pages, Anita closed the book. "I don't wanna read a story." She said placing the book aside. She had a sad look upon her face.

Mrs. Judson looked at the child confusingly. "What ever is the matter, dear?"

Anita sighed sadly and brought her knees up to her chest. "I'm really want Mista Basil to like my Aunt June." Said sadly.

"Oh Darling." Mrs. Judson said in a sigh. "I think we all do." She hugged Anita closely and patted her head.

"But if they do get married, what would you do?" Anita asked, looking up at the plump housemaid.

She sighed. "Sleep." She said in a laugh. "My dear, I have been taking care of Mister Basil for a long time, even when he was a child and I think its just about time I moved on." Seeing that Anita wasn't quite as sad, Mrs. Judson pulled away and smiled at her. "When he was a little boy he used to never want to go to bed. Always reading or experimenting."

"Didn't he have any brothers or sisters?" Anita asked.

Mrs. Judson shook her head. "No. He hardly played with any of the other children. Always inside occupying his time by practicing chess, or studying school work. At night he would never go to sleep, so I would have to come up to him and sing."

"Why didn't his Mama come up?" Anita asked hugging a pillow close to her.

Mrs. Judson smiled weakly. "His mother died, darling, when he was little. She was very sick when he was young."

Anita gasped in sadness, then lowered her eyes. "Oh...but why did he have to study all the time? Why didn't he eva wanna go out side and play?"

"It was hard for him." She sighed. "He would have loved to play with them...but at the end of the day when their mothers came to bring them home...Basil was often left alone."

"Oh" Anita said sadly. "What 'bout his daddy?"

Sitting back a little, Mrs. Judson thought for a moment. "His father was always away on business. Always working. I guess you can say that's where Mister Basil gets his work ethic from. His father was a hard worker, but he was very sad inside and Basil knew this."

Mrs. Judson eyes closed, remembering years back. "I can never stay angry at Mister Basil for what he does. He leaves book after book, new paper clipping after news paper clipping, finger print after finger print scattered all through out the house. Even to this day, when he's alone he studies. Even if it's a book he's read hundreds of times, he'll still find something new. That is all he knows how to do. That is all he could do when he was young."

There was a long silence in the room. Anita sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Poor Mista Basil..." She said in a tearful voice.

"Yeah..." Jeremy agreed from across the room.

"Could you sing us the song you used to sing to him?" Anita asked.

Chuckling, the house keeper began to tuck Anita into bed. "Well it's been along time but...I'm sure I could manage."

Mrs. Judson then turned and looked at Jeremy. "Your more than welcome to come over here, dear."

Jeremy just turned the other way. Shrugging, Mrs. Judson smiled at Anita who was waiting patiently.

"It was actually a song that his mother sang to him before she passed away." Mrs. Judson said clearing her throat.

**Singing (Mrs. Judson)**

_Darling, sweet darling _

_Lay your head to sleep_

_I will be your Angel_

_And I am yours to keep_

_Baby, little baby_

_Time to say goodnight_

_You will be right here with me_

_And I will hold you tight_

_Morning waits _

_And Heaven_'s _gates_

_Is where I shall sing_

_And in your dreams_

_Like heaven beams_

_You will see my wings_

_And when dawn breaks_

_And you awake_

_Although you won't see me_

_In your heart is the memory_

_And that is where I'll be_

Anita grew sad listening to the words. Finally standing up, Jeremy slowly made his way over to the bed where Anitawas lying.

_Darling, sweet Darling_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_I will be your Angel_

_Your sunshine to shine bright_

_Don't you grow weary_

_Of the coming day_

_Look at me and remember _

_With you I will always stay_

_I will send you sunshine_

_I'll glisten through the trees_

_And you can hear my voice_

_Whispering to you in the breeze_

_And when dawn breaks_

_And you awake_

_Although you won't see me_

_I will be your angel _

_and I am yours to keep_

_And when dawn breaks_

_And you awake_

_Although you won't see me_

_In your heart is the memory_

_And that is where I will be._

Kissing the two sleeping children, Mrs. Judson tucked them both into bed and slowly made her way towards the door. Turning and look at them one last time, she turned off the light and closed the door behind and walking out into the living room, Mrs. Judson was startled as June burst through the front door.


	11. Chapter 11:In the Storm

**Chapter 11: In the Storm**

The wind came blistering through the door as Basil and Dr. Dawson came tumbling inside. Stumbling down the stairs, Dr. Dawson landed in the middle of the floor bewildered of what had just happened. In the door way, Basil struggled trying to close the door as the wind pushed it back towards him. Finally getting it shut, Basil sighed in exhaustion then snapped his head up in anger.

"Where is she?!" Basil shouted, storming down the stairs.

Seeing Basil, Dawson quickly jumped to his feet and tried to calm the angered Detective. "Now, now Basil! I'm sure she had a perfectly good reason to-

Basil just pushed Dawson out of his way as he stormed over to the guest room door. Right before he was able to reach the door knob, the door flew open, hitting Basil, and sending crashing into the wall. Out from the guest came June holding clothes in her hands with a furious expression upon her face. In a panic, Mrs. Judson ran after June as she slammed her clothes into an open suitcase that was lying on Basil's chair.

"June Sweetheart please!" Mrs. Judson said continuing to fallow June how was walking back over into the guest room. "Can't we please talk this over?" Mrs. Judson pleaded. Seeing Basil behind the door, she pulled him out and grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Mrs. Judson screamed in absolutely fury, startling Basil for a moment. The Detective then pushed the angered house keeper away. "What have I done?! What has _she _done?!" Basil shouted walking into the guestroom where June was grabbing her belongings."Completely abandoning both Doctor Dawson and myself with in moments of my discovery that the most nefarious, dastardly criminal mastermind still walks this earth and is somehow tied in with her case!"

June didn't listen to Basil, she just pushed passed him with more clothes in her hands and walked back into the living.

"Not to mention endangering her life by traveling by herself with nothing more than bird and a inadequate sea rodent! Four cabs we had to take, Miss Baily! FOUR! Traveling to different locations scattered across London!"

Seeing that June wasn't paying him any mind, Basil grabbed her shoulders angrily and spun her around to face him. "Are you listening to me?! Do you have any idea just how stupid that-

**SMACK!**

June's hand crashed again Basil's face, causing his head to jerk sideways. Over by the fire place, Dawson and Mrs. Judson both gasped in shock at what had just happened. Completely shocked, Basil looked up at June. The once sweet young lady who had showed him nothing but kindness and compassion was now staring at him with nothing but hate.

"I bet you'd know all about how stupid I am, huh? Wouldn't you Mista Basil?" June shouted walking up to him. "I'm just some stupid, ignorant country hick with no sense of direction, aren't I?"

"What is God's name-

"NO!" June said shoving Basil away from her. "Don't you bring God into your pathetic reasonin'!"

In total shock, Basil stood up straight so that he was now towering above the young girl. "Now see here! I have allowed you and your little rugrats stay in _my_ home! Under_ my _protection! I felt nothing but pity after seeing your filthy selves sitting upstairs in the open like three open targets! I have done NOTHING but try to solve the criminal act that has been done to you, and this your idea as a thank you?!"

"Well what do you expect? I'm an uneducated field mouse, rememba?"June shouted. "An uneducated field mouse from an uncultured part of the globe!"

It finally dawned on him. She had heard what he had said. Seeing how angered she was, Basil just remained silent.

"I have shown you nothin' but respect. I have been nothin' but kind and forgiving towards you and your crude behavior!" June the poked her finger harshly into his chest. "Well you've said your thoughts 'bout me...well...time for me to say my thought 'bout you."

Taking a deep breath, June rested her hands on her hips. "Mista Basil, your are a rude, cold hearted, arrogant, hard headed, self centered son of-

June cut herself off before she could finish. Placing her hand on her chest, June breathed for a moment. "Mista Basil...consider this case closed."

With that June walked back into the other guest room where Anita and Jeremy where sleeping.

Hearing their groggy groans and cries, Mrs. Judson ran up to June had both of the children's hands in hers. "June can't this wait until morning?"

June ignored her and took their suitcase in her hands. Before June could pull it off of the chair, Dawson stopped her. "June my dear, you don't understand. It wasn't just some low life who abducted you. It was professor Ratigan, an extremely dangerous criminal mastermind of all masterminds. The minute you step outside that door, you are putting you and the children and yourself if grim danger!"

June looked at him for a moment. "Dr. Dawson. You have been nothin' but understandin' to me. So I hope you can understand why I gotta get outta here."

"June please! I am begging you!" Mrs. Judson said grabbing hold of June's arm. "For the sake of the children, please do not leave!"

June smiled a little at the housemaid, then rested her hand on her should. "And Mrs. Judson, you ain't nothin' short of an Angel. Thank you kindly for all of your hospitality." June then walked passed her and towards the door.

"Oh!" Mrs. Judson said resting her hand over her heart. She then turned to Basil who was leaning again the fireplace with his pipe in his mouth.

"DO SOMETHING!" Mrs. Judson shouted, grabbing Basil by the shoulder. He shook her off and then folded his arms keeping his eyes on June and the two children. "No. Let them go." Basil said shortly.

"What?!" Mrs. Judson screamed. "You are just going to stand there and PRETEND that you don't care for them? That you don't' care for _her_?!"

"Did you not hear her? She said CASE CLOSED! If the client says that they are no longer in need of my services, then I am obligated to obey!" Basil said, turning his back to June who was watching him from the door way.

Mrs. Judson looked at June in a panic. "Y-yes but-

"Don't bother trying to talk her out of leaving, Mrs. Judson." Basil said in a groan. "She won't listen to reason."

Staring down at the Detective, June shook her head. "Oh , Mista Basil...I will pray for you, I will. And know that I feel nothing but pity for you in my heart." June then reached for the door knob. "Your gonna be a lonely fool, Mista Basil....regardless of how smart you are. Your still gonna be a lonely fool."

June then opened the door, which was pushed the whole way opened by the wind. Turning around sadly, Anita sleepily waved. "Bye Uncle Basil." A crack of lightly flashed as June and the two children stepped outside and shut the door behind them.

"Oh!" Mrs. Judson sighed tearfully, sitting down on Basil's chair. "And it was so perfect..." She cried, wiping her tears with her apron. Dawson sighed from where he stood. He walked over to Mrs. Judson and placed his hand on her shoulder as she wept. Basil just smoked his pipe and stood at the fire place silently.

"Well Basil?" Dawson said in a somewhat angry tone.

Not bothering to turn and face him, Basil shifted in his position. "Well what?" he asked coldly.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Basil groaned and threw his pipe down on the ground. "What do I have to say for myself? How about GOOD RIDDANCE! That's what I have to say for myself! Don't you understand, Dawson? Ratigan is ALIVE! HE LIVES! Now I can work on how to capture him!" Basil said grabbing Dawson's shoulder. "Don't you understand Dawson? Death is too easy of a sentence for that retched rat! I shall have him behind bars yet!"

"Basil! Do yo not hear yourself?" Dawson shouted, pushing Basil away. "A young girl with two little children are out in completely different surroundings than they are used to, and your too busy talking about how you are going to capture the monster that is probably already out there after them! Now stop telling yourself that you don't care for June and those two little children, when you know very damn well that you do!"

Dawson shouted, pushing passed Basil and over to the front door.

"And just where on earth do you think you are going?" Basil demanded. Dawson put his jacket and cap on.

"I am going after them! Something I should have done to sooner!" Dawson said, opening the door and walking out into the rain.

Turning and facing Mrs. Judson, Basil kneeled beside the chair where she sat. "Mrs. Judson, dear...surely you understand." Basil said in a soft voice.

Mrs. Judson just sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "Mister Basil...I am tired." She said rubbing her head. "I have been taking care of you for almost twenty six years and I am tired."

Basil just looked at her. She leaned back in the chair and folded her arms. "I-I just don't understand it, Mister Basil, an almost perfect woman laterally falls into your lap and you do all in your power to push her away..."

Looking at Basil for a moment, Mrs. Judson raised her hands and questioned. "When, Mister Basil? When did everything go wrong with you?" she cried.

"Why, Mrs. Judson, I'm not sure what you are talking about." replied Basil.

"Oh I knew you would never be the same with out Amelia. I just knew you would change after she died-

"Mrs. Judson!" Basil said slamming his hands down and standing up straight. "I would appreciate it dearly if you didn't speak of my mother..." He said coldly.

Looking at him grimly, Mrs. Judson stood up and faced him. "Your mother would turn in her grave if she knew of the way you behave. And as for her death, you did change. For the day that she died, so did everything inside you that made you a person!"

Mrs. Judson then dashed off into the kitchen, leaving Basil all alone in his leaving room. Not saying a word, Basil sat down in his chair and began to think. For that is all he knew how to do. As he thought, thoughts of his mother began to flood his memory.

"_Basil!" a woman's voice called in the darkness of the roads. She ran down the damp streets with a lantern in her hand_. _"Basil!" She continued to cry aloud. All of London was dark and the only light that was visible was the lantern in the woman's hand._ _Running past a dark alley way, the woman stopped and turned around. "Basil?" She questioned, running down the dark alley way. There in between trash cans and newspapers, was a young boy asleep against the wall. He slowly opened his eyes and looked upon the woman. "Mother?"_

"_Oh Basil!" She said hugging the small boy close to her. "Why did you leave me, darling. You had me worried sick."_

"_Mother...why did you come for me?" the young mouse asked. The woman looked at her son in tearful eyes. "Basil...what ever do you mean?"_

"_Father said that your sick and that your dying. And he said that I shouldn't bother you anymore, so I left. But you weren't supposed to come looking for me."_

"_Oh Basil!" The woman said hugging her son once more. "Don't you understand that nothing will keep me from protecting you_." _she said picking him up. "If anyone you should ever love stray away from you, you always go after them and bring them home." She said turning around and walking down the alley way._

"_But mother its so cold outside and your sick."_

"_I'll be alright, Basil..." His mother said making her way back home, holding her son close in her arms_.

Blinking a few times, Basil stood up from where he sat and quickly made his way over to his front door. Putting on his jacket and hat, Basil thought for a moment. Shaking his head, Basil opened his front door and ran into the pouring rain.


	12. Chapter 12:Resurface

**Chapter 12: The Resurface**

Sitting in her office, Francesca counted that night's earnings, placing the coins in piles scattered across her desk_. _The Bar was empty, and the performers were leaving the building, leaving Francesca alone in her room. Adding up the total sales of that night, Francesca was interrupted by a knock at her door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"I am busy at the moment. Come back tomorrow." Francesca said, keeping her eyes focused on the money that she was adding.

"Oh, but I will only be a moment." A sly, familiar voice said from outside the door. Before Francesca even had chance to look up, her door was flung open, and a tall large figure stepped inside. A figure that was all too familiar to her. Some one who she hadn't seen in almost five years.

Francesca was barely able to balance as she tried to stand up. "R-Ratigan." She said, knocking all of the stacks of coins down, scattering them across the floor.

The tall, suave rat stood there smiling slyly at her. "Hello Francesca darling." He said smoothly. He wore his usual black suit and hat with his pink and purple ascot tucked into his vest. Yes, his face hadn't change a bit since she saw him last, although they were now covered in scars from his fall.

Not able to speak, Francesca ran as quickly as she could over to the tall rat and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ratigan, my love! I can't believe it. Can it be true? Can this be real?" Francesca said in on breath. Ratigan chuckled to himself and patted her back.

"Of course, of course I am here, my pet." He said, pulling her away from him and looking at her. "And how has my angel been doing since I've left." Ratigan asked her. He then caught sight of the money the now covered the ground. "Well, I see..." He said with a grim smile.

"I've been getting by..." Francesca said resting her hands on his broad shoulders. "But darling, you've come back to me. We can start over now. Your name is still feared all through out London." she said happily.

Ratigan smiled coldly. "Hmm...yes...it's truly is flattering that people still think of me even in death, hmmm..." He said, walking passed her. Making his way over to her desk, Ratigan sat down on her large chair and rested his feet upon on her desk.

"Francesca my darling." Ratigan began. "I am thrilled that you have been doing so well for yourself, even after my little...eh...accident." The rat said with a smile. "And I do apologize for not visiting you for so long, but you see, I have been...busy for the last few years."

Francesca sat down on the red chair the stood in front of her desk. "Busy?" She asked.

"Having to rebuild one's career is not so easy these days." Ratigan said in somewhat pouting voice. "You die once and BOOM everything leaves you! The henchman, the reputation, the wealthy, the notoriety." Ratigan taking out his handkerchief and dabbing his eyes.

"Ratigan, honey, I never left you. You know that." Francesca exclaimed.

Smiling and leaning forward across the desk, Ratigan took Francesca's cheek and pinched it. "Oh, I know you haven't, my little angel. You've always been good to me."

Smiling, Francesca felt as though she were a young love sick girl again. "Well of course. You know that I'm crazy about you." Francesca said in a sigh.

"Hmmm..." Ratigan said sitting back in the chair. Clasping his hands together, he smiled at the blonde rat evilly. "Oh, I know that all too well, my dear. Which is why I know that you would be more than willing assist me."

"Oh anything darling, anything!" Francesca said putting her hands together.

"You see love, tomorrow night I am hosting a uh...gathering if you will? Celebrating my resurface in to the Mousedom, and seeing that you run a house of... "performers" I was hopping that you would allow some of your girls to put on a little number for my guests."

"Absolutely!" Francesca said eagerly. "My girls would be honored."

Ratigan laughed and crossed his arms. "Good. Good." he said in a sigh.

"Who have you invited?"

"Oh." Ratigan said, standing up from the chair. "Just some old cronies who used to work for me. Poor souls with out guidance or understanding. Loyal but yet unintelligent." He exclaimed, looking outside of the office window.

Francesca laughed from where she sat. "Unintelligent you say? Your beginning to sound an awful lot like Basil. Conversing with idiotic people."

Ratigan remained silent for a moment. The dripped down the window, and lighting cracked against the sky. Breathing heavily, Ratigan slowly turned around and revealed a small, dastardly smile.

"Basil, you say?"

"Ugh, yes!" Francesca exclaimed, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair. "That nerve racking, well mannered, self indulged house pet, Basil of Baker street. He comes sniffing around earlier this evening as if he were a bloody bloodhound, asking me if I know anything about an abduction of some sort."

Walking back over to Francesca' chair, Ratigan slowly sat down and rested his hands upon her desk.

"Although, I do admit he is rather alluring. He is very persistent. I guess you can say that he's cute that way."

Sitting there silently for a moment, Ratigan stared at Francesca suspiciously. "You say that Basil was in here tonight?"

Francesca waved her hand. "Yes. With a pudgy Doctor and some illiterate southern belle."

"And...what exactly did they ask you about?" Ratigan asked

Francesca shrugged. "Something about an abduction and our ship delivering a peach crate with the abducted family inside- I don't know. You know I never pay Basil any mind."

Strumming his fingers on the desk, Ratigan grinned. "Francesca darling, I would like you to meet someone." Ratigan then snapped his fingers and with in moments, the office door opens.

Francesca turns around to see a young female mouse with dark fur and wearing a red and black dress come walking inside the office. She wore a large rimmed hat with a white feather upon her dark brown hair that was neatly pulled back into a bun.

Seeing her, Francesca agrily spun around and faced Ratigan. "Who is _she_?!" Francesca asked angrily.

"Francesca my sweet, allow me to introduce you to miss Rosaline Baily of New Orleans, Louisiana." Ratigan said walking over to the woman and placing her hand on her shoulder. "I believe the southern bell that you had met earlier was her younger sister."

Seeing that Ratigan's hand on her shoulder, Francesca looked at Rosaline hatefully. Standing up, Francesca folded her arms and stuck her nose up. "Hello..."

"Hello." Rosaline said dully. "So I've heard you've met my little sister."

Turning and looking at her then at Ratigan, Francesca placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not sure. You look like her, but you certainly don't sound like her."

Rosaline chuckled coldly. "Well of course I don't sound like her, she's an uncultured little farm mouse who was raised in dirt her whole life."

Laughing, Ratigan patted Rosaline on the head. "Hmm...yes, Miss Rosaline's vocabulary has changed drastically since our first meeting a year ago."

"What?" Francesca asked angrily. "You mean you have staying with her, and leaving me all alone to think-

"Francesca!" Ratigan said taking her face in his hands. "My love, my sweet, my darling, my angel! Back before the accident, when did I ever betray your trust, hmm?" Ratigan asked.

Francesca thought for a moment. "Well...never but-

"When women from across Europe would throw themselves at my feet, when have I ever been unfaithful to you?" Ratigan asked, letting go of her.

Francesca looked down at her feet. "Never." She answered.

"Precisely." Ratigan answered, turning to face Rosaline. "Besides, she is just a friend in need, my dear. You see, that abduction that Basil told you about was not an abduction per say. It was a...delivery. Tell me, did Basil speak of two little children?"

Francesca nodded. "Yes, the girl's niece and nephew."

"Aha!" Ratigan exclaimed, pointing to Rosaline. "_Her_ son and daughter."

Francesca just looked at the two confusingly. "But he had said that they where going to Northern America to find their mother."

"Oh no." Rosaline answered. "My ship was never destined for Northern America. I wanted to get as far away from there as physically possible."

"You see Francesca, Miss Rosaline Baily told her family that she was going North so they wouldn't be able to contact her."

"I was trying to leave that dirt bowl." Rosaline said coldly. "And all those filthy rodents who live there."

Francesca just looked at Rosaline. "And you children?"

Rosaline's eye twitched when she thought of them. " My children will be with me soon enough." She said, cracking a smile.

"See, dear? I had helped a friend out by having her sister and children transported here." Walking passed Francesca, Ratigan sat upon her desk with a smile. "Oh, Francesca dear, I'd hate to ask but I just need one more small favor from you."

Looking at Rosaline hatefully, the tall blonde rat turned and faced her love. "What is it, darling?" She asked.

"I have never been the one to struggle with money, but due to my previous situation, I have found myself a tad short for tomorrow evening's festivities. And seeing that you have money..." Ratigan looked at all the cions scattered across her desk and the floor. "...lying around. I was hoping that you would be able to lend me a few pounds."

Francesca looked at her profits laying all over the ground. Becoming nervous, Francesca twiddled her fingers and smiled. "Umm...Yes, of course honey. What's mine is yours." She said with a uneasy laugh.

"Oh sweetness, I was hoping you would say that. " Ratigan said hopping off her desk and removing his hat. He then began to gather coins and scrape them into his hat.

"H-how much did you need?" Francesca said, walking over to him and resting her hand on his back.

"Oh, not much!" He said, stuffing his pockets by the handful. "Just enough to cover the necessities, you know. You can make more than this amount in an hour."

Finishing his gathering, Ratigan turned and faced Francesca. "Well, my dear, this is where I bid you my goodbye." he said rubbing his nose against hers. "Tomorrow holds such promise and surprises." He exclaimed, walking passed her over towards the door.

Francesca followed him. "But what should wear?"

Ratigan sneered. "Something elegant and exquisite!" He said in a loud voice. "Did I forget to mention that my guest of honor was Basil?" Ratigan questioned, turning around and placing his finger to his lips. "You see, my love. Not only is this a celebration of my return, but also a reunion." He then pointed to Rosaline. "For Miss Rosaline and her children."

A grim and horrible smile then came across Ratigan face. "And for Mister Basil and myself!" He said, clenching his hand into a fist.

Ratigan was quiet for a moment, then exhaled and kissed Francesca on the cheek. "Farewell my, love." He said opening the door and allowing Rosaline to walk out. "I shall send for you at 8:00 tomorrow night." said the tall rat as he slammed the door shut behind him


	13. Chapter 13:Difficult Reunions

**Silhouette and Solitude**

**Chapter: 13: Difficult Reunions**

"Dawson!" Basil shouted, running after the Doctor who was pushing against the wind. Hearing that it was Basil, Dawson turned around and saw a tall thin figure running toward him. All though the rain made it difficult to see, Basil could make out a small smile upon Dawson's face.

"Any sight of her?!" Basil shouted through the pounding of the rain. Dawson shook his head. "I haven't!" He answered.

Looking up from Dawson, Basil eyes squinted and searched the streets for any sight of her. "Dear God." Basil whispered to himself, feeling the strength of the storm. Taking Dawson by the arm, Basil began to run forward. "Hurry, Dawson!"

The storm roared on through out the night, making it difficult for June and children to walk down the streets of London. Holding on tightly to their hands, June pushed against the winds, trying desperately to find someplace that would shelter them for the storm. Regretting ever leaving Baker street, June stopped to take a look around to see where she was. From behind her, a voice called her name, causing her to turn around and attempted to see. Seeing that it was Dawson and Basil, June grew angry and spun around and continued to walk forward.

"June!" shouted Basil through the rain. He watched her struggle against the wind with the two children barely hanging onto her hands. Trying to catch up to her, Basil ran even faster. June saw this, and began to run herself, literally dragging the two children. Finally, in a desperate attempt to stop June, Basil leapt and grabbed hold of June, sending them both on the ground. Enraged, June began to hit Basil who was knelt above her.

"June!, JUNE! Are you insane?!" Basil screamed, holding her wrist down so she couldn't hit him any more. " Have you gone MAD?!"

"Get off of me!" June shouted, shaking her head back and forth. Dawson had finally caught up to them. Jeremy and Anita both run and hugged him tightly as they watched June and Basil.

"Confound it woman, YOU'LL DIE OUT HERE!" screamed the Detective.

"Anything is betta then being with you!" June whispered coldly. Basil looked at her for a moment, then was thrown to the side as June stumbled up. Stepping over Basil, June grab hold of Jeremy and Anita, pulling them away from Dawson. "June please!" he begged.

June just stared at him with sorrowful eyes. "Don't think poorly of my, Dr. Dawson. I-I just can't be here for anotha minute!" She said, picking up Anita and taking Jeremy's hand. Dawson watched as she dashed off into the merciless rain.

Keeping her eyes straight ahead in front of her, was nearly thrown backwards as a large dark figure swooped down and landed in front of her. In the rain, she could make two large yellow eyes and a pair of razor sharp talons. Holding onto the children, June watched as the figure approached her. As the lightening cracked, the light revealed a large ebony raven standing before her. Sitting ontop of the raven where two thug looking mice with grim smiles on their faces. June shrieked, holding on to Jeremy and Anita for dear life.

Hearing June's shriek, Basil jumped to his feet and ran after her with Dawson following closely behind.

The two mice jumped off the raven and made their way to where June was standing. Not letting go of the children, June backed away from them. Only staying focused on the one, June didn't see the other mouse come from behind her and grab a hold of Jeremy and Anita. Horrified, June grabbed hold of June and Anita's hands but only to be grabbed by the other mouse behind her.

Running with full force, Basil saw the struggle and grew furious. The mouse carrying the children already hopped on the raven. June punched and kicked against the abductor. "Mista Basil!" She screamed. She was cut off by the mouse covering her mouth. Biting his finger, June sucked in breath and screamed aloud. "MISTA BASIL!"

Right as she had finished screaming, Basil grabbed the back of the abductor, causing him to throw her to the ground, hitting her head harshly.

"Aunt June!" Jeremy and Anita shouted.

Basil spun the mouse around to face him and slammed his fist into his jaw, causing the abductor to stumble backward.

Holding the children, the second mouse hopped off the raven to help his partner. No longer being restrained, Jeremy and Anita went to jump off the raven, only to be blocked as it rose it's wing to stop them. They looked up to see an evil yellow eye staring at them coldly. Jeremy and Anita just gulped and held on to one another in fear.

Dawson ran over to June to see that she was now on conscience from the blow to the head. He looked up to see Basil fighting off the thug. Looking closely, Dawson saw as the other mouse snuck up behind Basil to attack. "BASIL!" Dawson shouted. "BEHIND YOU!"

Spinning around too late, the thug punched Basil so hard that knocked the living day lights out of him. Looking down at the fallen detective, the two thugs laughed, then looked over at Dawson who guarded June. The two made their way over to Dawson and pulled him away from June. Dawson could feel his hands being bound and a cloth being tied around his mouth. Dawson shouted as the two mice took him by his head and feet and through him on top of the raven, where his landed beside the two children. Nearly falling over by the weight of the Doctor, the Raven squawked in anger.

"Oh shut up Ambrose!, Bloody crow!" One of the mice shouted.

Picking up June and throwing her over his shoulder, the first mouse looked over to his partner.

"The poor bloke sure did put up a fight." he said walking over to the raven and throwing her on.

The second mouse dragged Basil over and throw him on as well.

"Sure did." He replied rubbing his jaw and climbing onto the Raven. "Nearly knocked my last bloody tooth out." He said helping his partner on.

The dark raven flapped it's wings and took off towards the Harbor.

______________________________________________________________________________

Fogginess filled her eyes as June opened them, along with an overwhelming pain in the back of her head. Pushing herself up from the where she lay, June noticed that she was on something soft and warm. Regaining her vision, June looked down too see that she was on a bed covered in a pink comforter. She looked to see that Jeremy and Anita where beside her sound asleep. Allowing her eyes to scan her surroundings, June was surprised to see the room that she was in was beautifully decorated with paintings and furniture. Before June could even utter a word, the sound of a door opening caught her ear, and caused her to turn around. June's eyes widened as she saw the visitor. In all red, stepping into the room was her older sister Rosaline.

Overwhelmed with joy, June jumped off of the bed and ran to her sister.

"Rosaline!" June said hugging her tightly to her. Rosaline didn't hug her in return, she just smiled slightly and patted June's back. Pulling away from Rosaline, June was out of breath. "Rosaline! Is that you? I can't believe how different you look since the last time I saw ya! I ain't seen you in over a year!" June exclaimed.

Turning around, June shouted for Anita and Jeremy to wake up. "Jeremy! Nita! Wake!" June shouted happily. "Come ova here and see your mama!"

Sitting up from the bed, Jeremy and Anita rubbed their eyes a looked to see that their mother was standing at the door staring at them dully.

"Where are we?" Jeremy asked, drowsily.

"Oh that don't matta, now does it?" June said looking at Rosaline who had no sign of emotion on her face. "We safe from harm now, and we here with your mama!" Exclaimed June giving Rosaline another hug.

Jumping off of the bed, Anita threw her hands up in the air. "But what about Mista Basil?!" She asked.

Rosaline looked passed June and at Anita. Walking over to her, Rosaline kneeled down so that she was eye level with her daughter. "Hello my dear..." Rosaline said with a fake smile.

Hearing her voice, June looked at her confusingly.

"Where's Mista Basil?" Anita asked angrily.

"Darling, don't you recognize me? It's me...mommy." She said opening her arms for a hug, only to have push her away. Rosaline grew angry at this.

"Where's Mista Basil?!" Anita shouted.

"Your with me now, and you no longer need him!" Rosaline said harshly at the young girl. Setting her attention on Jeremy who was sitting on the bed silently, Rosaline stood up and opened her arms to him. "Jeremy! Surly you are glad to see your mother?!" She said reaching for a hug.

Jeremy just backed away from her, causing her to look at him scornfully. Standing up straight and looking at her children, Rosaline stuck her nose up in the air and walked over to June.

"What sort of manners have you been teaching these children?!" Rosaline shouted at her younger sister. June stuttered. "I-I don't know...their usually very respectful." June explained. Rosaline didn't bother listening and walked towards the door. "Well they've seemed to have forgotten them!" She said taking June's arm and pulling her out into the hallway, leaving Jeremy and Anita alone in the bedroom.

"Rosaline." June said as Rosaline shut the door. "What in God's name is going? Why ain't you in New York like you said you was." June asked.

"I was!" Her older sister answered, folding her arms. "And I waited for days for you! Worried sick!" She yelled.

June just looked at her and scoffed. "Uh...well...I'm sorry! But where was busy being abducted and shipped across the world to Europe!"

"I know." Rosaline answered, placing her hand on her heart and turning her back to June. "As soon as I heard that your ship had fallen victim to a robbery I-I just couldn't bear it!" Rosaline exclaimed, faking tears. "So I gathered all of my belongings and came here, hopping that I would find my dear little sister and beloved children."

Feeling a little bad, June walked up behind her sister and rested her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, honey pie." June soothed. "We're okay. A nice fella named Mista Basil took care of us."

Rosaline spun around and grabbed June's shoulders. "No!" She shouted. "He is a retched, retched person!"

"Mista Basil?" June questioned. "Well he does certainly have a huge ego, and thinks too highly of himself, but regardless he did take us into his home."

Holding onto June's arms tightly, Rosaline shook her. "He is a fraud! He puts innocent people behind bars just to build his own glory! He uses any beautiful woman he can get his hands on for his own pleasure. You where just another pretty face!"

Pulling away from Rosaline in disbelief, June shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Sweetheart, these men here aren't that different then the ones back in America. He's a no good, too timing, fancy talking phoney who will throw any poor innocent soul in jail just to obtain fame and glory. He never intended to help you"

June continued to shake her head. "N-no...I don't believe you. Yes he's difficult...but...he cares 'bout me...I know he does!...thats why he came runnin' afta me in the pourin rain..." June then looked down. "Only I was too stupid to stop and listen."

"Oh, darling." Rosaline said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "He cares about you as much as he does the next girl. He never would have respected you because you were different! June, you are a lovely girl and any man would want you, that's why when I heard that you were with Basil of Baker Street, I immediately arranged to have you brought here to me. I knew Basil wouldn't give you up with out a fight he didn't already have his way with you."

"Those guys where sent by you?" June asked in shock.

"Yes dear." Rosaline said smoothly. "Basil is a dangerous character and you were deep with in his grasp, but I said "That is my sister and my two children out there!" so I told them to take you by force if needed. As long as you where brought to me."

Sighing, June looked down at her feet sadly. Rosaline patted her head lightly. "There, there darling. You, Anita and Jeremy are with me now." She said pointing to herself with a large smile. "And I shall teach you how to be proper gentleman and ladies.

Listening to what her said just said, June looked at her bewildered. "Rosie...what happened to you? Why you talkin' so different?"

"June. I have simply enhanced my vocabulary. Adding the correct endings to words and saying them with proper pronunciation."

"Well, you keep talkin' like that, I'm gonna forget you from Louisiana." June said, folding her arms.

Rosaline chuckled to herself. "I was hoping for that....ANYWAY!" She said loudly, opening the door to the bedroom. "Tomorrow a friend of mine is having a little gathering and I would like to present you to the guests. Get some sleep so you can look...somewhat presentable." She said coldly, pushing June inside.

"Oh...okay..." answered June. "Well I'm not sure what I'm gonna where there. I ain't got no nice clothes to wear or nothin-

"Ugh, June!" Rosaline said, slapping her hand on her forehead. "When I say gathering, I mean sophisticated gathering with cultured and educated people and I am going to be presenting you as my family." She shouted, causing June to flinch.

"I would appreciate that you took the time starting from now until then to start learning proper English and try no to seem so illiterate!"

June was silent for a moment. Rosaline sighed and closed the door behind her. "Goodnight" she said as her footsteps echoed down the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14:The Superior Mind

**Chapter 14:** **The Superior Mind**

The aroma of salt water filled Basil's nose as he slowly opened his eyes to see darkness. Trying to regain his focus, Basil knew that where ever he was, it was near the ocean. He noticed that he was not laying on the ground, but sitting against a cold stone wall. It was very difficult for Basil to think about anything with the splitting headache he had. Raising his hand to rub his temples, the sound of chains surprised him. Looking down, Basil saw that his hands and ankles where chained to the wall behind him. Panicking, Basil tried desperately to stand up and escape, but he simply just hung from the wall. Grabbing hold of the chains around his wrists, he pulled on them with all of his might, but he only caused himself to slip and fall into a slimly puddle on the filthy ground. Suddenly, from the hallway outside of Basil's prison, the sound of the Dawson's voice echoed. "Basil?"

Raising his head from the ground, Basil's eyes lit up with hope. "Dawson?" Basil called. Seeing Dawson's shadow through the bars of the door window, Basil slowly stood and began to shake his chains for Dawson to hear. "Dawson!" Basil shouted happily. "Dawson, old chap! Here! I'm in here! Oh you have now idea how happy I am to see-

Basil noticed that the shadow became less and less like Dawson as it grew closer. The sound of laughter caught Basil's ears as the door knob turned. A laughter that caused rage to flow all through out Basil's body.

Opening the thick wooden door that led into the room that Basil was in, the tall Professor smiled at Basil brightly. "Surprise" Ratigan said in a low taunting voice. "Tell the truth Basil, did you miss me?"

Basil lowered his head in anger.

"Not saying anything, hmm old boy?" Ratigan laughed walking over to where Basil sat. He saw the furious expression on Basil's face and laughed. "Oh Basil...I truly am glad to see you." Ratigan said clasping his hands together. "Our last meeting ended ever so...abruptly." He said through his teeth.

Completely enraged at the sight of his arch nemesis, Basil clenched his fists into hands. "How in God's name did you survive the fall?"

Laughing, Ratigan shrugged and leaned against the wall. "A miracle I suppose. Perhaps it just wasn't my time to die yet."

"Death would have been too bloody good for the likes of you, Ratigan." stated Basil coldly.

"Hmm..." Ratigan chuckled. "But isn't it marvelous how fate crosses our paths yet again?"

The young Detective gritted his teeth. "So...what is your diabolical plan this time? Attempt to over throw and murder the queen again? Conquer all of the Kingdom? Or perhaps Ratigan, you would go so low as to kidnap a motherless child's father yet again!"

Nothing but he sound of laughter came from the Rat's lip, causing Basil to become extremely frustrated.

"Oh Basil...that fall did give me quite a bump on the head." Ratigan laughed walking over to Basil and folding his arms. "But it did knock some sense in me. You see Basil, it dawned on me. Brilliantly composing bone chilling schemes one after another only to be rudely halted by you has grown somewhat tiresome. Basil..." The rat said, taking Basil's head in his hands. "You are simply just too good at what you do. You sniff around until you unveil my glorious plans, and then just when I have finally succeeded....YOU show up only remind me that I have failed. I realized that I just simply could not succeed with you being an obstacle. So my mission became clear." Ratigan said bringing his head close to his so that his evil golden eyes pierced Basil's. "Remove...the obstacle..."

Basil's eyes widened as he heard those words. Thoughts immediately flooded his head as he desperately tried to figure just what had gone wrong. "Don't bother trying to put the pieces together, Basil!" Ratigan shouted, letting Basil drop to the ground. "The situation you find yourself in is quite simple you really give it much thought."

Ratigan then knelt down before the Detective. "You see Basil...after emerging unscathed from the fall, I fell dormant to the world, lurking and hiding from sight. I knew it would take years before I was able to walk among the kingdom again, before I had another opportunity....so I waited." He said tauntingly. "You wouldn't believe the people you meet when your trying to remain hidden." He laughed. "Not too shortly after, by the harbor, I came across a delightful young foreign mouse byt the name of Rosaline. Oh Basil...you would simply adore her." Ratigan said taking Basil's cheek and pinching it. "Seeing how fond you are of her little sister..."

Basil's jaw dropped. "You...You-

"Oh Basil, don't look so surprised. She presented me with an priceless opportunity that simply could not refuse. It seems Miss Rosaline was hiding from the world as well." The large Rat said fixing his sleeves. "But the sweetest part of all of this is the fact that you fell for everything! Every little twist in my plan, you fell for ha! Those little field mice of yours where heading to the Northern regions of America in pursuit of their sister and mother. Not wanting anything to do with her family, Rosaline had asked me to take care of them for her. So I thought...hmmm...how could I make this beneficial to me?" Ratigan asked, placing a finger on his lips.

"And then it came to me. With a few arrangements and loyal crew, I had them abducted and delivered to your residence...knowing that your blood would BURN at the chance to solve yet another mystery."

"You are truly horrid, Ratigan." Basil spat, glaring at him evilly from the ground.

"Ahmm..." Ratigan chuckled. "Did you find the paint Basil? That was a little gift...just to add to the suspense. Any who, one thing led to another and BOOM....here you are...covered in shackles, kneeling before my presence."

Basil just raised an eyebrow to the Professor. "Really? All of that in-depth planning just to get your hands on me?" He questioned sarcastically. Ratigan just gave him a smile, revealing long sharp teeth.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or sickened. What was stopping you from just grabbing me off the street before."

"Oh Basil...you under estimate yourself. You see, your mind wasn't the only thing I had to get inside..." He said grabbing Basil by the collar and raising him off the ground to face. "I needed to get inside your heart as well." He said letting go of the Detective.

"Really Basil...the way they said you threw yourself after her, you really had me fooled Basil. And Here I thought you would never allow yourself to succumb to such...frivolous matters such as love.

It's a shame what Rosaline is expecting to be done to her.

Completey loosing all control of his emotions, Basil shot up from the ground and desperatly tried to attack Ratigan in anyway that he could. The chains withheld him from move any further than four feet from the wall and he was merely inches away from where Ratigan stood. The Professor just stood there and laughed.

"Ratigan...So help me if you lay even one finger upon here I'LL-"

"What? Rattle your chains at me?!" Ratigan laughed, grabbing his stomach. Basil wasn't having it, he was furious beyond any belief.

"I'll see to it that you will live out the rest of your days ROTTING behind bars you vile, repugnant, SEWER RAT!"

Just as Basil had finished saying this, he was sent flying backwards, slamming into the stone wall and being pinned up by Ratigan. "You pompous, half witted FOOL! Can you not see that yet again the superior mind has triumphed?! I have beaten you at your own game, Basil!"

Allowing Basil to slide down the wall, Ratigan threw his head back in hysteric laughter. Quietly, Basil just laid curled up against the wall, horrified at his own stupidity. Stepping over him, Ratigan walked back over to the door. Before he reached for the knob, he turned back around and grinned brightly at the Detective.

"Oh and Basil...I'm really not supposed to be telling you this but...in a few minutes, guest shall be arriving for a little "surprise" party I'm throwing you. It's somewhat of a farewell present actually...hehehe."

Basil just laid there silently, staring off into nothingness.

"Don't worry as of whether or not you'll be late. I shall send for you when the guests are seated. Just try to look appropriate for the occasion. Heh...heheh HAHHAHAH!" He exclaimed, throwing open the door. The sound of him grabbing something echoed into the room and suddenly Dawson was thrown into the room with his arms and legs tied behind his back. The door then slammed shut.

Seeing that Ratigan had left, Dawson let out a long sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness he's gone."

But there was no response from Basil. Dawson looked over in the corner of the room to see Basil just laying there silently. His eyes seemed to be lost in deep thought, but non of calculations or solutions, but just sadness and regretfulness.

"Basil...?" Dawson asked in worried voice. Basil didn't answered, he just blinked slowly and then sighed. "Basil? I say...it's not so bad...we've been in worse."

A long sigh finally escaped Basil's lips. "When Dawson? When did everything go terribly, terribly? How did everything we've worked for just fall apart due to the presence of one small girl?"

"Oh Basil...you can not blame this on June..." Dawson said sadly. "She never brought us any harm."

"Dawson..." sighed Basil. "Surely you would have figured it by now. I was blinded by her presence to see Ratigan's plan before my eyes. She was merely a pawn in a sick, twisted plan to end her life the lives to two innocent little children who only wanted to go back to their home...and my life as well."

Dawson eyes shot open. "END THEIR LIVES?" he shouted.

"Now do you understand, Dawson?" Basil asked, keeping his voice low and emotionless. "Now do you understand why I refuse to partake in such meaningless things such as love."

There was then silence between the two for several moments.

Growing weary, Dawson rested his chin on the ground. "Basil...I understand why your upset...but you can't allow all of this to make you block off any feelings of affection towards anyone. You can't let it stop you from being a normal thriving person! Stop lying to yourself when you know that June, Anita and Jeremy are counting on us both! I know you can overcome this, Basil."

Basil just laid there and slowly shook his head. "Not this time...Doctor..." Basil whispered. "There's just simply no need to for heart felt explanations...it's finally happened I have been outwitted yet again...all because of her. Because I stupid enough to allow myself to-

"What? Care about her?" Dawson interrupted. "Or is it "Love", Basil?"

Basil didn't say anything.

"Than you admit it then..." Dawson said

"I admit nothing..." Basil sad dully.

Dawson just sighed in frustration. "Basil, you are the most stubborn mouse I have ever met. If you continue to push everyone away then you'll be-

"Alone?" Basil said sitting. Dawson didn't answer, he just looked at him angrily. "Well maybe that what I prefer..." Basil said, turning to his other side. Hearing the Doctor sigh behind him, Basil allowed his mind to drift into a deep fog.

_It was late in the evening and Basil and the other children had been playing outside for a while. The sound of laughter filled the air as the small children ran and chased each all through out the yard. Hide and go seek was the game of the day, and it was Basil's specialty. He would be able to figure out where all the children hid with out even looking for them and when he go hide, it would take them up to twenty minuted to find him._

_Finally, it was Basil's turn to count and then seek. Closing his eyes, Basil began counting to 100. He didn't bother peaking to see where they where running. He didn't need to. That would just be making it too easy for him. When Basil finally reached 100, he opened his eyes and looked around the garden. There was no one to be seen. Excited by the challenge, Basil began to look._

"_Roger!" Basil shouted, looking in the garden. "Martha! Benjamin! Come out, Come out Where every you are!"_

_Occasionally stopping and jumping behind rocks or bushes in attempts to find his friends, the other children where no where to be seen. Basil searched and searched until he grew frustrated. Finally, behind a small fountain, Basil saw three little tails wiggling. Walking on his tip toes, Basil jumped behind them and scared all out of their hiding place._

"_Found you!" Basil shouted_ _happily._

"_Oh Basil!" Martha shouted, folding her arms. "You always find us, no matter how well we hide!"_

"_Yeah!" Benjamin second._

_Basil simply shrugged. "I truly wasn't all that difficult. Perhaps you should work on your hiding skills."_

_Benjamin raised his hands in the air. " Well when my dad and I play hide and go seek, he says that my hiding schools are soooo good that I should be a spy for the queen when I grow up! And discover secrets about other countries."_

_Martha then hopped up and down. "When I get older I want to be a beautiful ballet dancer and dance for her majesty at lovely balls."_

_Walking up to Basil, Roger rested his hand on his shoulder. "Well I want be a knight with metal suit and everything! And I want to lead her majesty's army off to victorious battles." Roger then looked at Basil. "What did you want to be?"_

_Basil smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked._

_All of the other children shook their heads. Sighing, Basil folded his arms. "A Detective of course."_

_The other children just looked at him confusingly._

"_A Detective?" Benjamin asked. "Why would you want to be one of those?"_

"_Yeah?!" Martha asked. "That's not a very important job."_

_Basil cocked his head to the side and folded his arms. "Oh really?" He asked. "When the ballet is interrupted by a swarm of thugs crashing into the ball room to abduct the queen. Who will you need to solve who took her and where she can be found?"_

_Martha just looked at Basil blankly. Basil then turned to Benjamin. "When one of your spy colleagues feeds information to neighboring countries, who will you call upon to retrace tracks and to discover the culprit?" _

_Benjamin just remained silent. Not wanting any trouble to start, Roger interrupted by stepping in between all the children. "Alright, that's enough now. It's getting late and we have just enough time to play one more game. I'll be the seeker this time."_

_And with that all of the children ran off in opposite directions to go and hide. Finding the perfect hiding place behind an up lifted tree root, Basil sat and giggling to himself, knowing that no one would ever find him there. Proud, Basil waited._

_He waited. _

_And waited. _

_And waited. _

_And then waited some more._

_Growing tired, Basil finally came out from his hiding place and looked around for his friends. Not seeing them, he simply thought that Roger didn't find anyone yet. Seeing shadows from the front yard, Basil ran towards them. Jumping out from the side of the large house, Basil stopped himself when he saw that it wasn't just the shadow of his friends. _

_There, holding Martha, Roger, and Benjamin's hands where there mothers. Hugging them and kissing them telling them it was time for go home. Basil just watched them walk away with out saying a word. _

_Waiting until they where out of sight, Basil made his way back home alone._

Opening them up, Basil's eyes glistened from his memory. Covering his face with his chained hands, Basil felt the warmth of his silent tears upon his fur. Several minutes had passed since he and Dawson spoke. Feeling more tears coming, Basil sniffed them away.

Hearing this, Dawson lowered his head in sadness, only to be startled by the sound of the prison door opening.


	15. Chapter 15: Thy Enemy

**Chapter 15: Thy Enemy**

June sat in between Jeremy and Anita in a large and crowded room, filled with suspicious looking guest chattering away. There was a large stage in the front where woman from Francesca bar danced and sang to entertain the awaiting guests. Rosaline had dropped off some clothing that she expected June and the children to wear. A white dress that had the potential of being lovely if it didn't have so many extra frills on it, along with a dull blue shawl and a blue church hat with a large bow in the center. Anita and Jeremy's clothes weren't extravagant either, just a simple green dress and bows and a suit and tie.

June was growing a little uncomfortable being surrounded by such a insidious crowd.

"What's happenin'?" asked Anita as she pulled on June's shawl.

June just shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not too sure what's going on. All I know is that your Mama told us to stay here and wait for her."

"I don't like her." Jeremy said leaning over.

"Me neither." Anita said , giving a sad face to June. June gave the two children a scornful look.

"Now stop all that talk, both of you!" June scolded in a loud whisper. "How do your think your Mama would feel if she he heard y'all talkin' like that?"

Jeremy and Anita just stared at her silently. Thinking about their reasons for a moment, June sighed and slouched down in her seat. "Who am I kiddin'." She groaned. "I don't like her neither."

"Where's Mista Basil?!" Anita asked loudly.

"Nita honey, listen to me! I don't know where he is. But it don't matta now. We got what we needed. Where here with your Mama and thats what important."

The little girl wasn't having what June had to say. She folded her arms and pouted. "No! You where 'supposed to marry him!" She shouted. The lights suddenly dimmed and everyone in the room grew silent. June just hushed her and looked towards the stage.

From behind the curtain, Ratigan, along side Francesca and Rosaline, awaited patiently for his cue.

"Just look at them out there." Ratigan said peeking through the curtains. "Confused and misguided. They need their leader."

Not wanting to stand beside Rosaline, Francesca walked up to Ratigan and wrapped her arms around him.

"And they shall have him." She said happily. "And after you've taken your rightful place as supreme leader of all the criminal minds, how much long after will I be waiting to become your queen."

Facing her and smiling, Ratigan took her face in his hands. "Not too long, love." He said, turning back around. Smiling, Francesca turned and gave Rosaline a dark smile. Rosaline just looked at her blankly.

From outside the curtain, the audience chatted among themselfs until they saw a light suddenly appear on the middle of the stage.

"Greetings friends! Comrades! Fellow felonious souls!" A loud voice said, echoing through out the building. "You have been abandoned! Tossed aside! Left to reek FAILURE instead of havoc! Thrown into the bowels of prison for the untalented, low life failures you are!"

The crowd became angry. They shouted and cursed and began to throw crumbled papers onto the stage. "And just who are you!" One of the thugs shouted.

"Who am I? The voice asked with an evil smile. Stepping out from behind the curtain, Ratigan smiled evilly as he watched each and everyone in the audience as their jaws dropped. He shimmered in the light as golden rings and diamonds shone from the attire. The whole crowd gasped in fear.

"I am the breath that gives life to crime in London!" Ratigan shouted. There was complete silence all through out the audience. "I am the god of brilliance! I am the ultimate criminal master mind this world has ever known.!"

The crowd just continued gasping in horror of Ratigan.

"B-but we thought you w-were dead..." One thug said in pure shock at the sight of Ratigan.

"Dead?" Ratigan questioned. "Oh no, no, no no...I am very much alive." He said in a smile. "And I have gathered you here today to present to you an opportunity that you simply can not refuse."

**Singing**

_When Old Big Ben's hand chimed my last hour_

_It was not death that caught me as I fell from the tower_

_I fell from the stars_

_I floated with bliss_

_And there I laid gently_

_Like a dear angel's kiss_

_When crime is your life and evil is your game _

_Then there are no boundaries or matters of shame_

_I have a plan, boys_

_hear my demand boys_

_and listen to what I have to say_

_So beware_

_Be cautious_

_Did you really believe that I'd wouldn't be back?_

_And heed_

_my warning_

_One thing that you'll see _

_When you learn about me._

_That my heart has been painted black._

The girls from Francesca's bar suddenly came out from both sides of the stages and began to circle around Ratigan.

_The crimes of my passed, the pain and the sorrow_

_Will seem like mere pranks come this time tomorrow_

_I have an idea_

_A thought if you will_

_Consisting of Basil_

_And ending with "KILL"!_

_You've seen what I can do at the sound of a bell_

_Imagine the horrors ! Imagine the hell!_

_You've been left alone_

_You've had a tough year_

_But no worries boys, old Ratigan's here!_

**Girls**

_So beware_

_Be cautious_

_Did you really think that he'd wouldn't be back?_

_And heed_

_My warning_

**Ratigan**

_One thing you'll see as you learn about me _

_That my heart has been painted black._

Starting to warm up to their old leader, the crowd began to sing along with Ratigan.

**Crowd**

_Be scared_

_Be frightened_

_There's no such evil that his mind could lack_

_And know _

_He's out there_

**Ratigan**

_One thing you'll see as you learn about me._

_That my heart!_

**Girls**

_His heart!_

**Crowd**

_His heart!_

**Ratigan**

_Has been painted black!_

The curtain suddenly rose high above Ratigan, revealing Basil laying in the middle of stage with his arms and legs chained behind him. The whole crowd gasped at the sight of the Detective.

June shrieked, quickly covering Anita and Jeremy's eyes, horrified at what she was seeing.

"I present to you that cause of all of your failure! The instrument of justice that has been oppressing us for years! He is the reason of my absence for the passed year! The agony of your waking moment!" The large rat said walking over to Basil and picking him up by the back of his shirt collar.

The crowd began to boo and hiss at Basil who just remained emotionless.

"But look at him now! Chained and belittled before us! He is nothing now!"

"Aunt June, what is doing to Mista Basil?" Anita asked, pushing June's hand away from her face. June just continued to watch in horror. Basil wasn't attempting to fight back. He just hung from Ratigan's grip as if he were lifeless.

"This my present to you! Basil of Baker Street! The Greatest Detective in all of London!" Ratigan laughed, throwing Basil out in front of him so that he slid across to the front of the stage. Almost instantly, the crowd began to throw glass bottles and trash at Basil which where heavy enough to do heavy damage. Basil just laid there in humiliation. Crowd began to laugh as Ratigan came up from behind Basil and gave him a strong kick in the back. Basil yelped in pain as th audience burst out into laughter. Ratigan continued to smack Basil around the stage.

Completely horrified, tears fell from June's eyes as she watched the harsh beating Basil was enduring. She flinched every time Ratigan's foot merciless crashing against Basil's body_. _June's heart began to ache as memories flowed through her mind. Each and every time Basil showed some sign of consideration towards her, whether it was giving her a small wool scarf to stay warm, holding her hand when she was too frightened to ride toby, or just simply calling her "darling" since it was only her that she ever heard him call that, regardless of how cold Basil could be sometimes, he did show affection it was just in his own little way.

June closed her eyes as she remembered how Basil ran after her and he children in the rain. How he threw himself at the thug who grabbed her. How quick he was to protect her.

Opening her eyes, June stood and began run down one of the aisle leading to the prepared himself to strike Basil again, stretching his leg back far behind him. Basil just closed his eyes and awaited the blow only to suddenly feel something covering him. The audience gasped as Basil opened his eyes to see that June had thrown herself over him, stopping Ratigan from hurting any longer.

"Enough!" June shouted, looking at Ratigan angrily.

Ratigan just looked at the small mouse for a moment. He then looked out at all of the crowd, then back at her. "Hehe...my dear...kidnly removed yourself from this stage..." Ratigan said with a fake smile. "NOW!"

"No!" June shouted. " I won't let you hurt him anymore!" She screamed, causing Ratigan to grow furious.

"Why you, no good little-

Ratigan stopped and thought for a moment. June watched his angered face slowly turned into a sly smile.

"Oh...how could I have forgotten?" Ratigan laughed as he turned to face the audience. "Basil....the most brilliant mind of all London has fallen in love with non other than a common farm rodent!"

The crowd burst into laughter along side Ratigan

"Well at least I ain't some dolled up sewer rat!" June shouted, holding onto Basil closely.

The crowd stopped laughing and began to make taunting noises, angering Ratigan. Taking June's arm and yanking her away from Basil, Ratigan threw her aside. "Take them both away!"

Two gaurds then came out from behind the stage and grabbed June and Basil. From the middle of the audience, Anita and Jeremy began to scream.

"And take those little inbred heathens too!" He shouted.


	16. Chapter 16:Those Memories

**Chapter 16: Those Memories**

There was an eerysilence.

Every corner of his vision was black.

A light would appear and then fade into the darkness_._

His breathing was faint

Basil felt no fear

There was no need for it

It was simply an hallucination.

As if he had just awaken from a daze, Basil's eyes focused on what seemed to be a lovely garden on a warm mid summer day. Flowers of many colors decorated the garden's scenery. Fountains and statues draped in vines and a small pathway leading up to a large summer home. Basil had found that he was now sitting upon a marble bench. Looking down at his hands, he realized that there where no longer chains hanging from his wrists or ankles. His body was no longer sore from the beatings that he had endured. Slightly confused, Basil simply reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his pipe and placed it between his lips. Striking a match, Basil breathed in deeply then exhaled.

"I was never really fond of smoking." A woman's voice said from beside him. Strangely enough, Basil wasn't startled by this. At this point he was positive that this was hallucination. He was probably too beaten to think straight so his mind is taking advantage of him. The woman's voice was somewhat familiar as if she had been sitting right there beside him the whole time and he just simply didn't notice.

"It is a dreadful habit." Basil said taking his pipe out of his mouth. "But I have been doing it ever since I was young. It helps me think." He said turning and looking at the woman.

She was relatively young. Lovely. She had light brown hair that was pulled back and covered by a pearl colored bonnet. Her dress simple. Pearl colored with a small bow in the collar. She kept her eyes out on the garden.

"It's quite lovely." Basil said twisting his pipe in his fingers.

The woman nodded. "It is...when allowed sunlight it is. I've been here for years and I've rarely seen blue skies or felt warm days."

Smirking and folding his arms, Basil just looked up at the pink skies. "Then why, if you don't mind me asking, do you remain here? It seems rather unorthodox to stay in a place that is not so present.

The woman just turned and smiled at him. "You honesty don't know who I am, do you?" she asked.

Basil looked at her for a moment. "I-I don't recall..."

"Has it truly been that long? Have so many years slipped through our fingers?"

Standing up from the bench, Basil brushed off his shirt and shook his head. "I apologize miss, but I simply can not recall us ever meeting." He said walking off over to a large fountain placed in the middle of the garden. "I think I've had just about enough of this hallucination."

"Hallucination?" The woman asked.

"This garden. This fountain. The flowers. The decor. YOU even, are all figments of my imagination. I must have suffered greater injuries then I had thought."

"So you don't believe that we've met before?" asked the woman, crossing her arms and smiling.

Basil just dipped his hand into the fountain. "Perhaps. A simple glance while walking down the street. A small encounter at some point in time. A face that I have seen before that my mind has created into a physical being. You exist only because my mind allows it."

The woman laughed a little. "Well then I suppose that I shouldn't argue with such logic. Your very smart. You always been smart even when you were a little boy."

Basil simply nodded and agreed.

The woman on the bench sighed rested her hand on her lap. "It's so delightful being able to remember." She said softly. "The day that your father and I found out that were going to have you, we honestly didn't know what think. That night before bed, we both fell to our knees and prayed. Being a young girl, I prayed for a little girl and your father, of course, prayed for a son."

Slowly turning around and facing her, Basil looked at the woman as she spoke.

"The whole time you where growing inside of me, I always had this overpowering desire to read anything I could get my hands on. It was as if I wasn't just reading for my own benefit, but for yours as well." The woman then shifted in her position. "Like I had said before, I had originally prayed for a daughter...but when I first laid my eyes on you I instantly fell in love. You were perfect in every way. And when you opened your eyes for the first time, they held so much wisdom and knowledge."

Basil opened his mouth to say something, but he simply could not find the words.

"You were always observing." The woman laughed. "Noticing little details and writing them down in a small journal you kept. You were constantly reading. Finishing books even your father couldn't understand. But what fun we had. Sitting outside on a summer night. Running through garden when it showered. Yes Basil, you and I where quite the duo."

Basil felt a lump grow in the back of his throat. "H-How do you know all of this? How could you possibly know this when-

"You don't even know?" The woman asked with a smile. "Basil...I am not a creation of your imagination. I know all of this because I was there." She said clasping her hands together. " I was there every time you fell asleep. I was there every time you cried. I was there every time you needed me when you where a little boy." Her eyes then slowly looked towards the ground. "But physically, it seems, for only a short period of time. It doesn't take much for one to know that they are dying. Your father was so upset...I often felt that he pushed you aside instead of comforting you. All through out that last year, all I could think about was you. All the games we never played. All the stories we've never told. I would never be able to see you get married and you would never be able to give me grandchildren. Basil...please" The woman said standing up. "Don't you recognize me?"

Shaking his head, Basil turned his back and placed his hands on the ledge of fountain. "I've heard enough."

"Do you remember the song I used to sing you?" She asked. "Right before I would put you to bed? As my days grew fewer, I knew that one morning you would wake up and I wouldn't be there. So I sang it to you every night...just incase."

Basil's arms began to shake. "I said enough!"

"I died, Basil. I died when you were just a little boy. And ever since that day, you've shunned any form of affection shown to you...because of the pain I brought you. You've blamed me for all these years for leaving you alone."

Scraping his nails against the stone of the fountain, Basil voice grew shaky. "Why do yo torment me ?"

"Perhaps you were too young to understand, but that song was a promise to you. A promise that I would be able to keep even in my death."

Remaining motionless, Basil felt hands rest upon his shoulders. She began to hum a familiar tune that tore at Basil's heart. Then to Basil's agony, she began to sing.

_And when dawn breaks_

_And you awake_

_Although you won't see me_

_In your heart is the memory_

_And that is where I'll be_

Shaking, Basil turned around and looked at the woman, but longer was she a stranger to him. It was Amelia, his mother. The person he loved so much who had died so many years ago was now standing right in front of smiled. "Look at you..." She said taking face in her hands. "Look at how much you have grown."

"Mother..." Basil said in a shaky voice. Feeling as though he could no longer stand, Basil collapsed, wrapping his arms around his Mother's waist, hugging her tightly. She began to run her fingers through his hair. "I'm here Basil..." She said softly, sitting back down on the bench so that Basil's head was resting on her lap."I've always been here..."

Basil sniffed away his tears. "But I could never find you..." He cried. "I'd search and I'd search but all I could ever see was darkness"

Amelia continued to run her fingers through her son's hair. "Oh Basil. Yes, you won't be able to see me as I am now, but that doesn't mean that you can't hear or feel me." She whispered. "I've been here waiting for you...but you don't always have to look her to find me."

"Where then?" Basil asked holding onto her tighter. "Where can I find you?"

Lifting her son's face so that she could see it, she smiled softly at him. "Any time there is love in your life, Basil, I'll be there." She said drying his eyes. "Anytime you find someone that loves and cares about you or when you love and care about someone, I'll be there."

There was somewhat of an angelic glow around his mother face that Basil saw. Seeing that it was fading, Basil quickly closed his eyes and held her close again.

"Oh Mother..." Basil cried. "I-I don't want to let go of you..."

He could still feel her stroking his head. "You don't have to..." She said softly.

There was nothing but darkness now, and Basil began to feel his grip on her slipping.

"Mother..." Basil said in despair. "I can't see you anymore..." He whispered.

"Open your eyes, Basil." Her voice whispered as it began to grow faint. "Just open your eyes. I'll be there...even if you can't see me."

Basil's breathing began to grow heavy again as he felt chains tighten around his ankles and wrists. His body grew very sore and a light would flash passed his eyes in the darkness.

"Open your eyes..." A voice echoed to him. "Open your eyes, please..."

As the light flashed passed his eyes one last time, Basil eye's slowly opened to see nothing but fog. Blinking, an image began to form. Closing his eyes shut tightly and then opening them back up, Basil saw that it was June who was sitting over him.

Her face immediately lit up. "He's awake...He's awake!" She shouted, turning to Dawson and the children. Anita and Jeremy ran over to where Basil lay, leaving Dawson, who was all tied up, behind.

"Basil? Good show old boy!" Dawson yelled happily.

Sitting up, Basil managed to rub the back of his head.

"Mista Basil!" June shouted happily, wrapping her arms around him and causing him to yelp in pain. Quickly pulling away, June smiled nervously. "Oh...I'm sorry suga."

"It's quite all right..." he said weakly.

"Mista Basil! Mista Basil!" Anita said hugging him gently. "I'm so glad your alright!" she said smiling widely.

"Me too!" Jeremy said, giving him a pat on the back.

Basil just closed his eyes at the pain. "Yes...well I'm glad to see that the both of you are alright." Basil the opened his eyes. "And I want to apologize if I ever seemed cruel or just down right unpleasant."

Jeremy and Anita just looked at each other then smiled. "Aww it's okay Mista Basil." Jeremy answered.

Basil then turned to June. "June..." He said trying to sit up straight.

"Careful there, suga." June said helping him sit up. "You took quite a beating."

Basil just sighed. "June...I just need to say..." He began, trying to find the words. "Well...I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time...for...for all of my bantering and difficulty...I guess what I'm trying to say is-

June just cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth. "Apology accepted." She said with a smile. She then gently hugged him. "I'm just glad that your okay." She whispered.

Finding the strength to lift his arms, Basil hugged her in return. Dawson, Anita and Jeremy all looked at each other a smiled.

Pulling away from him, June looked down at the shackles. "Okay...first thing's first. We gotta get you outta these shackles."

"But how we gonna do that?" Anita asked.

"I have a bobby pin we could use..." June said reaching into her hair and pulling one out. As they tried to unlock Basil's chains, Jeremy reached into his pocket and pulled out a screw driver. "I got this!" He said happily.

June looked at him scornfully. "Jeremy! Didn't I tell you not to carry around your tools when you out?" She asked

Jeremy Just lowered his head. "Yes..." he answered.

June then ran up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank the lord your too hard headed to listen to me, darlin'."


	17. Chapter 17: Sister of Mine

**Chapter 17:** **Sister of mine**

With a steady hand, Jeremy was able to undo Basil's shackles, causing them to fall down the ground.

Rubbing his wrists, Basil gave Jeremy a pleased look. "Your quite talented with tools for such a young age. Fantastic work, my boy."

Jeremy just smiled. "Thanks a bunch."

"That's wonderful..." Dawson said as June untied him. As soon as the last knot was undone, Dawson fell to the ground. "Now we can figure out where the deuce we are!"The Doctor mumbled.

Seeing the small window right above where Dawson laid, Anita quickly ran over and stood on top of him, looking outside of the window.

"Umph!" Dawson shouted, feeling Anita stand on her tip toes on him. Looking outside of the window, Anita saw that they where surrounded by water and that a light would shine every few minutes but then disappear.

"I know where we at!" Anita said happily. "We in a lighthouse!" She shouted.

"Lighthouse?" Basil said walking over to where the small window was. "W-why yes..." Basil agreed.

Observing carefully, Basil eyes lit up and he quickly picked Anita up off of Dawson. "Aha! Excellent deductingskills, Anita dear!" Basil said in a impressed tone."The perfect location for criminal activity..." Basil said walking over to the wall. He leaned against it and began to think to himself.

"We'll have to return to Baker Street if we wish to have any chance of stopping Ratigan." Basil said rubbing his shoulder. Dawson walked over to Basil and observed his injuries.

"I agree, the sooner we return to Baker Street, the better..."

June ran over to the large wooden door and began to pull as hard as she could. "No use...this door ain't opening."

Basil made his way over and pressed his ear up for the door. He pushed it forward and the back and repeated the pattern. "It seems that something as been placed along the door to block our exist. A wooden plank or bar of some sort.

Looking over at Jeremy, Basil raised his eyebrow. "Jeremy my boy, do you think you are capable of removingthe hinges?"

Jeremy eyes opened wide with excitement and he reached into his pockets to pull out a wrench and a small hammer. "Yes sir!"

Walking in from the stage, Ratigan smiled in bliss of his success. Francesca and Rosaline, who had been sitting there waiting for him, stood as soon as they saw him.

"Wonderful, Darling!" Francesca said, wrapping her arms around the Professor. "You paretically had them eating out of you powerful, and genius hands."

Patting Francesca on the head, Ratigan walked over to where a large throne like chair was placed.

"Yes I did didn't I?**" **Ratigan said, sitting down and crossing his legs and taking out his long cigarette holder and placing it in his mouth. "And so ends phase one." Ratigan said sitting back in his chair.

"Now that I have the loyalty of my comrades yet again, I can embark onto phase two..."Ratigan said grimly. Francesca just sat down at the edge of his seat holding to glasses of wine in her hands.

"And just what is phase two?" She askedhanding him a glass.

Sipping his drink, Ratigan chuckled and reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a news paper article. "Phase two..." Ratigan said as he handed it to her.

Francesca read what it had said.

_**The Future of London in Empty Hands**_

_**May 17, 1897. The year that ensured London to be orphaned after our beloved future Monarch's death.**_

_**OnJanuary 3, several soldiers of the Queen's armada voyaged off to neighboring countriesover seas. Their commander, Prince AugustusDaniel II(Only son of the Queen and heir to the throne) was among them. May 16, 1897, it was reported that the ship carrying the armada was struck by a unknown source and went down. There where no survivors. The Prince's body, along side all of his soldiers, was lost at sea.**_

**_The Queen, along with her country, is in are no known living relatives of the Royal family to take the throne at the time of the Queen's death. A dark shadow has lingered over England as the Queen mourns the loss of her only son, and the future loss of our beloved country as we know it._**

Slowly lowering the article, Francesca's eyes held a horrified look. "Y-you didn't?" She asked in utter shock.

Ratigan just chuckled and placed his cigarette back in his mouth. "Oh but I did." He laughed.

"You murdered the Prince?" Francesca said covering mouth with her hand. "You murdered the Prince!" She said again.

Looking at his nails, Ratigan just nodded. "Hmmm...yes I had to. It was the only way that would allow phase two to take place."

"You mean that wasn't phase two?" Francesca asked, handing back the piece of paper. Ratigan shook his head and handed the paper to Rosaline.

"No, my dear. The was merely the preparation for it." Ratigan answered. "With no heir to the throne and the queen being ever so... "fragile", this creates the perfect opportunity for me to take my rightful position as ruler of this country... with the right persuasion of course." He said evilly.

Ratigan took another sip of wine. "Yes...everything is going superbly. London is too busy weeping to take notice of my return. I have regained control of the criminal world yet again, but best of all, Basil is confined and will soon be eliminated!"

Placing the article in her pocket, Rosaline folded her arms. "Speaking of "elimination" when are we getting rid of those flea bitten rodents I'm forced to call my family?"

Giving her a surprised look, Ratigan smiled brightly. "My dear...when you speak like that, I sometimes believe that your even more evil than I am." Ratigan smiled, but then frowned. "After I obtain the throne! Basil is the only one we shall kill before hand. You are not to touch those children or that sister of yours until afterward. No exceptions!"

Disappointed, Rosaline sighed and left the room.

It wasn't long before Jeremy had all the hinges removed from the door. With a hard shove, Basil was able to push the door forward so that it would fall down on the ground in front of them. Quickly making their way out of the room, they hurried down the hall. Approaching a door way, Basil peeked out to make sure that the coast was clear, seeing Rosaline walking down hallway, Basil quickly jerked his head away.

"Who is it?" June asked.

"Shhhh!" Basil scolded.

Seeing that it was Rosaline, June eyes lit up with excitement. "Rosaline!" June said happily.

"No, Miss Baily!" Basil whispered loudly.

"Mista Basil, that's my sister!" June said harshly.

"Yes I know! But I also know that she's trying to kill you and the children!"

"What?!" June exclaimed. "Boy, you must of really taken a beating to the head cuz you've gone crazy! That's Anita and Jeremy's mother and my sister! She loves us!"

Before Basil could stop her, June walked passed him and ran out to Rosaline.

"Oh Rosaline!" exclaimed June as she ran up to her sister. "I've never been so happy to see you."

Rosaline looked at her startled.

"We've been through hell and high water in this place!" said June resting her hands on her hips. "But it's okay now, you were wrong about Mista Basil, Rosaline. He's gonna help us get outta here and away from that crazy rat!"

"How on earth did you get out?" Rosaline questioned.

June smiled. "Your little boy Jeremy! He's quite crafty with his tools. And Anita's pretty bright too!" June then grabbed Rosaline's hand. "Now come on! We gotta get out of here before it's too late!"

Right as June was about to walk away, Rosaline yanked her hand away from June, causing her to turn around in confusion. "What's wrong Rossie?" June asked. "Don't you wanna be with your youngins?"

"Why in the _hell_ would I want to do that?" Rosaline asked, folding her arms.

June just blinked. She walked over to Rosaline in utter shock. "Uh...I'm sorry w-what?"

"Oh June, your even more stupid than I thought! Has it not dawned on you yet? I. Want. Nothing. To. Do. With. You. Or. Those. Brats!"

June's eyes just shot open. "Rosaline! How could you say such a thing!" she shouted.

"I wouldn't have to if you and those two country hicks you call sisters would have just gotten the hint from the start!" shouted Rosaline, shoving June. "I moved the whole way across the world just to get away from you people! But no, you just have to fallow me to give me those little bastards!"

"And just what did they ever do to you!" June shouted, pushing Rosaline back.

"They were born!" She screamed, shoving June so hard that she fell down to the ground. Dawson and Basil ran out to help her up.

Anita ran up to Rosaline and Began to hit her. "Oh yeah! Well we don't wanna be with you anyway, you ugly old witch!"

Jermey watched as Rosaline raised her hand and slapped Anita across the face.

Seeing this, June, Basil and Dawson all gasped as they watched Anita stumble backward. June quickly ran over to Anita.

"She's a monster..." Dawson whispered.

"HEY!" Jeremy shouted, enraged. He ran and pushed Rosaline into the wall. "Don't you ever lay your hands on my baby sister again!"

Looking down in disgust of the boy, Rosaline smiled evilly. "Half sister."

Opening his eyes wide, Jeremy just backed away from Rosaline.

Marching over to where she stood, June placed her finger in Rosaline's face. "Rosaline Baily, you are with out a doubt the most selfish person I have eva met! What kind of motha are you? Saying such things 'bout your children and your family?!"

"Oh save it, June bug!" Rosaline said pushing past her. "Even the brats where smart enough to know that I didn't want them. It's a shame you weren't. Consider yourselves lucky that you and those little demons are not to be touched until Ratigan's plan is complete!" To their surprise, guards where running up the hallway. The same two mice that had kidnaped June and the children.

"Get Ratigan. Tell him that Basil and others of escaped." Rosaline said in a laugh.

Feeling anger course through out her body, June leapt on top of Rosaline, knocking her to the ground. "Run!" June shouted, pinning her sister down. Basil, Dawson and the children all took off down the hall.

"What are you waiting for you idiots!" Rosaline shouted to the guards. "GET RATIGAN!" She screamed. The guards listened and ran in the opposite direction. Hopping off of her sister, June dashed off to follow Basil.

Rosaline sat up and watched them. She smiled and then began to laugh. "You can't hide, June bug!" Rosaline laughed. "He'll find you!"

The five of them ran until they reached a long and winding stair case leading to the top of the light house. Across from it was a small door way leading outside of the light house. Knowing that time was of the essence, Basil stopped to think.

"Basil, how on earth are we going to get back to docks?" Dawson asked. "We have no means of transportation!"

As if a light bulb lit over Basil head, Basil's face lit up. "Means of transportation, of course Dawson!" Basil shouted looking up at the stair way. "But first we'll need to set a diversion."

Placing his hand over his mouth, Basil looked at June up and down. "Miss Baily, darling."

"Yes?" June asked.

"Kindly remove your shawl." He said holding out his hand. Looking at him confusingly, June just folded her arms.

"Why?" she asked.

Basil could hear the sound of running coming from hallway. "No time for questions! Everyone, take off an article of clothing!"

Ratigan and the guards came bursting into the room where the staircase was. "WHERE IS HE!" Ratigan shouted. His eyes turned a horrible gruesome red.

"They went to the top!" A guard shouted, seeing that June's shawl was lying at the base of the stairs. Pushing passed the two mice, Ratigan ran up the long stair way.

Outside, the mice ran down the cool night sand and down to the rocks where the waves crashed up on them. A wave crashed against the rocks they stood on, causing them to fall backward.

"Basil!" Dawson shouted, popping up from underwater. "How are we going to-

"Like you said, Doctor!" Basil shouted. "Means of Transportation! Or better known as "eyes in the sky"." Basil then placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

No too shortly afterward, Dawson saw a white dot appear from the dark clouds and soar down towards them. Looking closer, Dawson saw that it was Torin.

"Aha!" Basil shouted happily, seeing that his idea was successful. "Good show, Torin old boy! Good show!"

Landing on the rocks before them, the mice all climbed onto the bird and quickly took off. Basil sat where Lenore usually did and held on tightly to the handkerchief around the bird's neck.

As they where flying higher and higher, a streak of lightning cracked beside them, causing Torin to jolt suddenly. Being knocked off balance, Anita fell from Torin and all the way back down to the sand.

"ANITA!" June screamed, reaching her hand out. Basil spun around and saw what had happened.

"Dawson!" Basil said, signaling him to take control of the flight. Basil saw that June was so hysterical that she about to jump after her.

"Miss Baily!" Basil shouted, taking hold of June and stopping her from getting off. They where already to high for her to land safely.

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" June screamed, pushing Basil away.

"We can't!" Basil shouted, keeping his grip on her tight. "Ratigan has to believe that we're dead in order for us to stop him!"

"NO!" June said, seeing that they were getting further and further. "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER!"

Spinning her around so that she was looking him in the eyes, Basil held onto June's shoulder's tightly. "Listen to me!" Basil shouted. "You heard what you sister said! They can't harm her until Ratigan's plan is complete! We can not go back because in order for us to save her and stop Ratigan, he must believe that I am dead! That we are all dead! We'll get her back!" Basil assured.

Looking back down to see that they where too high to even see Anita anymore, June just hugged Jeremy as he cried for his sister.

Up at the top of the light house, Ratigan looked down over the edge. As the light shined over the rocks, Ratigan was surprised to see small articles of clothing laying against them. Basil's brown vest caught Ratigan's eye, causing him to grin widely.

"Aha YOU FOOL!" Ratigan shouted over the ledge. "I couldn't have done it better myself" Ratigan said pleased.

"Sir! Look!" A guard shouted, pointing to Anita who was laying on the sand. "One of them survived the fall!"

Seeing that it was only a little girl Ratigan just waved his hand and walked back inside. "Go get her and bring her inside."


	18. Chapter 18: The Supposed Truth

**Chapter 18: The Supposed Truth  
**

"Ah! Dash it all!" Basil shouted out in pain. He sat shirtless on a wooden stool in the middle of his living room as Dawson wrapped his injuries. Mrs. Judson brought in a large pot of hot water and placed at Dawson's side. "Here you are, Doctor." Mrs. Judson said ringing out a steaming towel.

"Thank you." Dawson said taking the towel and pressing it against Basil's back.

"Ahh! Confound it!" Basil shouted aloud again. "How much longer is this going to take?" He asked arching his back.

Dawson just looked at him scornfully. "You won't be able to get far if all these wounds aren't cared for!" the Doctor warned, wrapping a bandage around Basil's waist.

Sitting across the room with her arms folded, sat Lenore. "Sure was smart of you to call Torin." She said with an impressed look. "You just lucky he heard you in all that wind."

"Yes, well it was the most logical thing to do..." Basil said, closing his eyes as Dawson pressed the hot towel on his lower back. "Ugh!"

"Stop fussing!" Dawson scolded. "You'll thank me when your no longer sore."

Basil just rested his chin his hand and thought. "What could it possibly be?" He questioned. "What evil plan could the professor be concocting now??"

"He's already tried to become Royal consort." Dawson said reaching said placing a hot cloth on Basil's shoulder, causing him to jump in pain. "What else can he possibly do?"

Right as Dawson reached down to place the towel back in the pot, he accidently knocked it over, causing the water spill across the floor. "Oh foo!" exclaimed Dawson.

"Mrs. Judson!" Dawson called in a panic. Seeing that there was no dry towel to clean the water with, Dawson quickly grabbed the news paper from Basil's large chair and placed it over the puddle. AS the water unfolded the paper, Dawson couldn't help but notice the smudged headline.

"The Future of London in Empty Hands?" Dawson read aloud. He picked up the soaked paper and continued. " The Queen's armada....Prince Augustus Daniel II....body lost at sea?!"

"What?!" Basil said, snatching the paper away from Dawson. As Basil read the smudged ink, his eyes grew wider and wider until finally the paper dropped from his hands.

"Oh..." Basil groaned in agony standing up and walking over to the fireplace. He rested his arm over the mantle and shook his head. "He's gone too far this time, Dawson." Basil said covering his mouth. "Much too far..."

Seeing what they had just read, Lenore looked at the two tan mice confusingly. "You lads are just finding this out now?" She asked in a shocked tone. "It's been the talk of the town for the past two days."

Basil just gave her a sarcastic look. "Oh do except our apologies." Basil stated rudely. "We've only been confined out in the middle of the bloody sea for the past 48 hours."

Lenore rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

Dawson just stood there sadly. "What will become of us, Basil? What will become of London? Of England?"

Basil stood there and thought. He watched the fire crackle and snap in it's blaze. "The queen is a woman of at least seventy. With no living heirs to the throne and Ratigan in the picture then...I fear..."

"God help us." Dawson said sitting down on the wooden stood. Basil shook his head and agreed.

"Yes...God help us all..."

There was a long silence in the room. Basil just stood at the fire place, lost in thought, and Dawson sat sadly, waiting for Basil to speak. When the silence just continued, Dawson sighed and broke it.

"I suppose we're in a bit of a rut then?" He asked.

Basil just kept his focus on the fire. "On the contrary." He corrected. "We know exactly what he is planning to do." Basil placed his arms behind his back and began to pace the room.

"We do?" Dawson asked.

"Of course. Although unfortunate, the evidence has been beautifully presented before us." The Detective said, grabbing his pipe and lighting it. "One thing about Ratigan that is continuous is that every diabolical plan of his is one step higher than the last."

Basil then walked over to his book shelf and pulled out a large book. "Before it was Royal consort..." Said Basil, skimming through the pages. He then opened up to a page of the Royal family, consisting of the Queen, her late husband, son, brothers and sister, and other family. He placed the book in Dawson's hands. "There are no known living relatives of the Royal family left, MEANING, the Queen has absolutely no heir to her throne." Basil showed Dawson by covering up the picture with his hands, only leaving the image of the queen visible "And when Ratigan gets his hands on the queen again..."

**SNAP!**

Basil snapped the book shut, startling Dawson. "The throne will be open for the taking! And Ratigan shall be first in line!"

Dawson's eyes opened wide in fear. "B-but how?!" He questioned standing up and following Basil who was putting the book away. "He simply can't just take over the country! That's madness!"

"No, Doctor!" Basil said, spinning around and facing him. "That, my good sir, is Professor Ratigan."

With that, Basil walked over to his chair. Sitting down, Basil took his pipe out of his mouth and twisted it in his fingers. "First we'll infiltrate the palace. Ratigan will most likely already have the Queen under his wing...I must think of a way to expose his wicked plan to the public....but how?"

Looking past Basil and into the back room, Dawson then walked over to where Basil sat and placed his hand on his shoulder. Basil looked up at him.

"Perhaps...right now...you should be thinking about other things..." The Doctor said softly. Basil turned around to see what he was talking about.

There in the back room, sitting on the bed was June. She was dabbing her eyes with white tissues as Jeremy and Mrs. Judson sat around her, trying to comfort her. Sighing, Basil slowly stood up and made his way to the back room.

"There, there..." Mrs. Judson said rubbing June's back. "Everything is going to be alright. You'll see." The house keeper said with smile.

"Yeah..." Jeremy agreed. "I bet Mista Basil already figured out he's gonna get Anita back!" the small boy said with a large.

Seeing that Basil was walking into the room, Mrs. Judson quickly took Jeremy by the shoulder and lead him out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh!" Mrs. Judson said, covering her forehead with the back of her hand. "I can't bare to think of the poor dear in clutches of that monster!" She exclaimed, walking into the living room.

Jeremy just followed her slowly, keeping his head low in sadness. Seeing this, Lenore quickly ran over to Jeremy and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Cheer up, bucko." Lenore said with a wide smile. "Basil will get your wee sister back in no time." She said with a wink.

Jeremy just wiped his nose and smiled. Mrs. Judson then took Jeremy's hand and lead him into the guest room for bed.

Looking at Lenore suspiciously, Dawson walked over to where she stood. "Since when do you have faith in Basil?" he questioned.

Lenore just kept her eyes on Jeremy as he and Mrs. Judson made their way into the guest room. "Since I realized that he's the only person we can put our faith in."

______________________________________________________________________________

June just kept dabbing her eyes with her tissue. Seeing how sad she was, Basil slowly walked over to where she sat and knelt down in front of her. "How are you holding up, darling?"

Opening her eyes to see that it was no longer Mrs. Judson and her nephew, but Basil now. June quickly wiped her eyes and smiled. "Oh...*sniff* Mista Basil...I didn't even hear you come in"

Seeing that her eyes where completely bloodshot, Basil tried to smile. "Yes well...I'm talented that way. You never know when I'll show up."

June laughed a little, wiping her eyes again. "Oh...I know you tell me not to worry but I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about her."

Basil just shook his head. "Perfectly understandable..."

"I just can't believe how stupid I was to not see what happenin'. I shoulda known Rosaline was up to something."

Chuckling a little, Basil lowered his head. "Well, that makes two of us..."

"I can't believe how stupid I was! Rosaline was neva any good! Even when we was all at home back in New Orleans, she ain't neva loved those kids. And I was dumb enough to believe that they loved her, when in reality, the only one who still loved her was me."

"Miss Baily..." Basil said slowly. "Although the intentions of your sister were utterly maniacal for any mother to have towards their children, you are certainly not, by any means, stupid."

"Thank you..." June said as she raised her damp tissue and then blew her nose. "Oh, you must think I'm some sort of fool to be crying so much." she said in a small laugh. "I guess you cry for the ones you care 'bout."

Basil was silent for a moment. He solemnly stared down at the floor as images from earlier in the night flooded his mind. "Miss Baily, I couldn't help but notice...when you shielded me from Ratigan's blows...you where...crying?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Basil started. "You just said that you cry for the people you care about. I just find it difficult to believe that you would ever care for me...No one has, really...well other than Dawson and Mrs. Judson of course but, no one has really ever shed a tear for me..."

Taking another tissue to dry her eyes, June laughed a little a the detective. "Well of course *sniff*..." She answered the Detective. "Sure I was mad at you, but you still came afta me when I needed you. For as much as I've gotten to know you and as difficult as you may be, If anything would of happened to you, I don't think I would eva forgive myself."

The Detective was silent. His eyes shimmered as he stared off into thought. Slowly, he placed his hand on June's hand that rested upon her knee. He looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19: Those Sad Farewells

**Chapter 19: Those sad farewells**

The early morning brought fog and gray skies to the streets of London.

Basil, fully dressed in his long brown coat and hat, walked down the empty streets along side June and a very tired Jeremy. Dawson tagged along behind them, unable to keep up.

It was too foggy for June to see, but they had stopped at what appeared to be a platform of some sort. Placing her carrying bag down, June stood up straight and gave Basil an exhausted look.

"Where are we?" the young mouse asked fixing her blue scarf.

Basil didn't answer. He just pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Ten passed five." The Detective said placing his watch back in his pocket as he looked out into the fog. "Only five minutes."

"Five minutes for what?" June asked.

Jeremy could barely keep his eyes open. His head began to drop down and he nearly lost his balance.

June allowed him to rest his head against her so that he would be able to sleep. Basil didn't look at her, he just kept his eyes set on the fog around him.

"So are we gonna go get Anita back now?" June asked the Detective. He just stood there staring, no acknowledging her words.

At this point, June knew Basil all too well. She knew not to question him and that his planning would come all in good time. Not wanting to start an argument, June just simply thought of another subject. "It really is a shame 'bout your prince. We don't have any of those back in America, but still, the death of someone so important like that can really take a toll of everybody."

The Detective simply nodded. "Yes..."

"Was he young?"

"Quite." Basil answered shortly. "Twenty I believe."

Shaking her head, June sighed. "That's a shame..."

There was a long silence then. Basil continuously checking his pocket watch, Jeremy snoring slightly as he slept against June, and Dawson running up to them in the distance. As the a few moments passed, the thought of Anita popped back into her head and made her uneasy. Not liking the fact that they where just standing there motionless, June broke the agonizing silence.

"Alright look Mista Basil, I don't mean to question you, but I don't think us being-where eva we are-is relevant to us saving my niece."

Dawson finally caught up to the three mice. Leaning down against his knees and breathing heavily, Dawson looked up at Basil. "*pant* you think me being a doctor would be enough motivation to stay in shape." He gasped.

Standing up straight and looking around, Dawson looked at Basil a little confused. "Basil?" The Doctor asked. "Why are we at the train station?"

"The train station?" June asked.

Just as June spoke, the ground began to shake and the whistle of a nearing train pierced through the thick fog.

"5:15..." Basil said, putting his pocket watch back into his pocket. Through the corner of his, he could see June staring at him bewildered.

"Don't the queen live here in London? Why on earth are we takin' a train to her palace?"

"We're not..." Basil said as the large train squeaked as it pulled up beside him. Shortly after the train halted, the captain stepped out through a small door. "All aboard!" he shouted.

Reaching into his pockets, Basil took out two tickets and handed them to June who just looked at him completely lost.

"This train will take you all the way Lincolnshire. As soon as you get there, I want you to get on the very first ship you can find heading for the United states. Do not board any ship anywhere else, do you understand me? Ratigan has eyes guarding this waters for miles. Here..." Basil said reaching into his other pocket and pulling out a large bundle of money. "Just incase you ever need anything on your voyage."

"What?" June shouted. "You gone crazy? You must been goin' crazy, I can't just leave here! Anita is still out there with that horrible monsta!" argued June.

Basil wasn't listening, he was too busy handing June's bags to the captain who was placing them inside the train car. Jeremy was too exhausted to know what was happening. Taking Jeremy's hand in his, he helped Jeremy up onto the train, where the captain took him inside to his seat.

"You can't expect me to just leave now!" June shouted at Basil. "Anita is still with him!"

Seeing the Basil wasn't paying her any mind, June quickly ran over to Dawson.

"Docta, explain to him that I ain't leavin' with out my niece!" June yelled desperately.

Unable to find words, Dawson just watched as the captain walked off the train and over to June.

"Come along now, Miss." The captain said softly, leading June over to the train. Speechless, June only made it a few steps before she began to protest again. "No!" June said turning around. The captain took her arm gently, yet sternly and pulled her towards the train.

"Come along now Miss, we must keep schedule. It's time to go." The captain explained. Right as he got June to the step of the train, she shoved him away and stomped her foot down on the ground.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. "I AIN'T LEAVIN' THIS SPOT TILL I GET MY NIECE BACK!!!!"

Grabbing her shoulder tightly, Basil brought June close to him and looked at her sternly. "Miss Baily, listen to me!" Basil whispered harsh fully. "You are no longer safe here what so ever! You must leave London immediately and return to your home in America! If Ratigan found out that you two were still alive, it would jeopardize my plan to stop him. Worst of all, it would put Anita's life into even more peril."

"And why's that?!"

"Because you know his plan!" Basil blurted. "Anita is the only one he knows to have survived our escape. As long as she is with him she poses no threat therefore she is safe. If Ratigan were to find out that you _are _alive and are able to reveal his plan to the public, then he will stop at nothing to kill you!" said the Detective. "That is why you must leave."

"No!" June exclaimed shaking her head. " I'm sorry, I ain't leavin' with out Anita! You can't make me!"

Growing angry, Basil's grip on her shoulders grew even tighter. "Foolish girl!" Basil shouted.

He pulled her shoulders close so that he literally crashed into him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her tightly, startling June. Finally growing silent, June didn't know what was happening. Was the proud Detective actually hugging her?

"I can not force you to go, but damn it all I will." Basil said looking straight ahead. June didn't say anything. She just kept her hands against her sides. "This case goes far beyond you, far beyond me even. All of my attention and focus must be set on how I'm going to stop this mad creature. I can not be distracted by my worrying of you. But know that I will get Anita back. So help me, I will get her back. And as soon as I do, I will bring her to you."

The Detective's voice then became very soft. "You've taught me many things, Miss Baily. Things I won't soon forget. And for that, I thank you." Basil whispered, kissing her hair. Before June even had a chance to speak, she felt herself being lifted up onto the train where the captain was standing. The train slowly began to move. June just stood there with distress in her eyes.

"Good bye my dear!" Dawson waved sadly as he watched the train slowly move forward. Basil just stood there silently, keeping his eyes locked on June.

As the train jolted and jerked, a heavy wind brushed passed June, causing her blue scarf to fly off from around her neck and onto the ground below her.

Slowly bending down and picking it up, Basil looked back up at June as she rapidly became just a dot in the distance.

"Well..." Dawson said sadly. "There she goes. The was very kind of you Basil. Very kind." said the doctor walking up beside Basil and giving him a pat on the back. "You must be pretty sure about your plan on stopping Ratigan."

The Detective sighed. "No one is ever completely sure about anything, Doctor." Basil said as he kept his eyes on the train. "One thing that I certain about is that I could save them. Even if it's only those two, at least I was able to save _them_."


	20. Chapter 20: In those Moments

**Chapter 20: In those moments**

He was gone.

Out of her sight, that great Detective was gone.

Or perhaps he was just a person

Someone hiding beneath science and logic

A title that had no meaning

No

No

His title was his identity

He was with out a doubt a Detective

He was constantly observing

Constantly calculating

Constantly being constant

One can ask why?

Perhaps the only thing he will never be able to find is

himself.

So he will go one

Unaware of the world he studies

Unaware of time passing

Forever searching

Forever questioning

Forever alone

Walking over to where Jeremy sat, June slowly took her seat and looked outside the train's window. How far could she make it until she broke down? Not very far.

Covering her face with her hands, June leaned back in her seat and silently wept. The train rattled and shook as it traveled down the rusty tracks. England's country side would have truly been a sight to see if June wasn't so distraught. Slowly lowering her hands, June just looked down at her feet.

"_Can I really be angry?"_ She thought to herself. _"No...no...I really shouldn't be."_

June felt herself growing more and more sad as she thought about Anita being locked away at the hands of that horrible Professor Ratigan. Or the thought of how her own sister was planning on getting rid of her own children. Leaving Mrs. Judson and Doctor Dawson behind with out even saying thank you or there was one thought that hurt her surprising more thanthe others.

No matter how much she tried to forget, she couldn't get the image of Basil out of her head.

Lost in her weary thoughts, June didn't notice the wondering eyes behind her.

"Well looky here!" A voice said from the seat behind June. Turning around to look, June saw two familiar faces. "It's Miss Lemons."

June saw that it was Candi, the waitress from the Blue Diamond, along side her tall sister, Scarlet.

Seeing how they were dressed in heavy coats and hats and how their luggage took up nearly all the aisle, June knew that they were no longer living in London.

"Oh yeah. It is." Scarlet said taking her cigarette out of her mouth. "What brings you here sweetheart?"

Wiping her eyes, June smiled slightly. "Oh, you know just goin' back home to Louisiana." June said , sniffing her nose. "What about y'all?"

The two sisters looked at each other then back at June. "We're looking for work." Candi explained.

"A town a little less...broke it you know what I mean?" Scarlet added.

June looked at the two questioningly. "But what 'bout Miss thing and her bar? Don't ya'll still work for her?"

The two sister laughed. "Honey, there isn't a bar left to work in." Candi snickered.

"Francesca sold the joint for money. Seeing as how that pompous Rat takes every scent she earns now that he's back in the picture. We worked our tails off for the past week in a half for that bloke with out so much as a single shilling." Scarlet explained.

"Yeah and he expects us to perform willingly when Francesca isn't around."scoffed the plump mouse. "So we packed up our things hopped on the next train out of there. London isn't what it used to be anyways. I can't imagine what it's going to be like know that Detective isn't around any more."

June lowered her head in sorrow.

"Well one thing is for sure, London's better off with out him." Scarlet said flicking her cigarette. "Teach everyone to stop being so damn lazy and start figuring out things for themselves."

Candi waved her hand. "Eh, you solve a few murder cases then all the sudden your God."

The two sisters then laughed loudly. They suddenly stopped after seeing how sad June was.

"Aww, don't worry about it sweetheart. He was never any good for you anyway." Candi said leaning over and patting June on the shoulder. "Consider yourself lucky to be rid of him. He can't hurt you any more."

"That's right." Scarlet agreed. "We don't mean to seem cruel, darling, but we know what men like are like and believe us when we tell you that he would have never changed."

June just listened to the two sisters as they spoke.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll go back home and find yourself a nice American Detective hmm?"said Candi.

"English Detectives like Basil are truly over rated and we can say that because we're English as well."Scarlet implied.

Seeing that June only grew sadder, Candi sighed miserably. "He would have never loved you, darling. Don't be sad over him. If anything, be angry. Be outraged! He was a great Detective, but a terrible person! Putting himself high above the world just because he knew a few facts and fancy words. Don't cry him, bloody hate him! Look what he did you! Making you waste your time and energy worrying about him when he never gave a damn about you! All he did was eat, drink, breath, and sleep cases."

There was a long silence then.

"And know he sleeping with the bloody fishes..." Scarlet said, holding back a laugh.

With in seconds, once again the two sisters where over powered by their laughter.

Instead of growing sad, June grew confident. Lowering her head, June merely whispered.

"Your wrong..."

The two sisters wiped their eyes and looked at the young girl confusingly. "What?" Scarlet asked.

"What you two are sayin' to me ain't true. It is completely wrong." June said slowly. "Mista...is not a terrible person. He just never knew any better."

"Don't you mean "wasn't"?"

"No! I don't! He ain't dead!"

Looking at one another, the two mice continued to listen to June.

"This isn't the first time I've cried because of him. I've done it many times before. Yes, sometimes it was because of the things he's said but...he's just not a terrible person! He saved me and my niece and nephew! He took us into his home and cared for us. He risked his life for me and my nephew!" June head then lowered. "Just because he refuses to let others break his heart, does not mean he don't have one. That's why he doesn't botha lovin' anyone! He knows what it's like be hurt...and you two should be ashamed of yourselves for sayin' such things! Can't you see that he's trying to save this country? _Your_ country?!" June shouted wiping her eyes. "That's why he sent me away...and this time he ain't coming to bring me back."

June then looked outside her window. "And you know what? Your right! He'll never change! He'll always be workin' to make himself betta! There will always be cases that call for all of his attention! And your right! I am angry! I'm angry that the only thing on his mind is detectin'! I'm angry that I'll always be second best! I'm also sad that I'll never see him again!But all these feelings are normal."

June's eyes lit open as if she had just realized something. Covering her mouth with her hand, June's eyes lowered down the ground. "And I know realize that all these feelings must mean...they mean I...that I'm...in love with him?" June asked herself.

Candi and Scarlets eyes then grew soft.

Just as June had said this, the train came to an immediate stop, sending her flying backwards into her seat. Seeing that Jeremy was not awaken by the jolt, the two sisters mice looked at June astonishingly.

"That child can sleep..."

Looking at Jeremy, June slowly nodded.

The captain then walked in through the small door at the front. "My apologies, ladies and gentle men, but due to engine difficulties, it was crucial that we stop the train immediately. We should be up and running in a few moments."

June sat there and thought for a moment. Replaying the words she had just sad over in her head, she quickly stood up and grabbed her bags.

Seeing this, Scarlet and Candi questioned her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not just going to sit here while poor Basil tries to save your country by himself!" June said taking Jeremy by the hand. "You seem to as much respect for it as you do yourselves!"

June then began to walk towards the door in the front.

"Wait!" Candi said, running up and grabbing June's arm. June turned around and looked at the plump mouse impatiently. "We're pretty far out. Your going to need some help getting back to London."

June looked at her confusingly.

"And it sounds like Basil likes just as much as we do." Candi said turning. June looked passed her to see that filling in the whole back of the train car where dancers from Francesca's club, all sitting there with large decorative hats on. "What do you say girls?" Candi asked. "How's about we give old Ratigan one last show?"

All the girls including Scarlet smiled.


	21. Chapter 21: Regret

**Chapter 21: Regret**

"Please your majesty...you must eat something." Said a young maid holding a warm bowl of porridge and honey. Laying in her in bed, the queen just waved her hand, shooing away the meal.

"I haven't any appetite."

"But your Majesty, please. You have not eaten anything in three days. I beg you, just one bite."

Placing her hand on her head, the Queen's voice grew stern. "I said I haven't any appetite, now you are dismissed."

Distraught, the maid simply placed the bowl back on a small silver tray and stood from the Queen's bedside. "Very well..." She said as she reached the bedroom door.

As soon as she was sure her servant was gone, the Queen sighed aloud and laid back in her bed. She then turned and faced her wall. Hanging in the center was a large portrait of the immediate royal family. Her late husband, and former King of all England, August Daniel. A younger version of herself stood next to him and her arms was her small son, Prince Augustus Daniel II. As the queen looked at her beloved husband and son, she grew weary.

She knew she had grown old and soon the portrait would just be a complete memory for someone else to behold.

As the queen felt herself slipping into a deeper depression, there was a sudden knock on the door.

_Knock _

_Knock_

"I am in no need of assistance, I wish to be left alone." The queen groaned.

_Knock _

_Knock_

"I said I wish to be left alone!" The queen said a little louder this time

_Knock_

_Knock_

Hearing the knocking yet again, the Queen grew angry. Sitting up from her bed, she shouted. "Insolence! I have given you an order and I you are to obey my word now

"A thousand pardons your majesty..." A sly voice said as the door slowly opened. The Queen gasped as she watched in horror as Ratigan stepped into her bedroom. "This will only take but a moment."

"Ratigan!" The Queen shrieked aloud. "H-how-

"Call it fate your highness." Ratigan said shutting the door behind. "Just a higher force saying that I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Horrified, the queen threw her covers off herself and jumped out of bed. "Guards!" She shouted as she attempted to run towards the door.

"I'm afraid!" Ratigan shouted as he grabbed hold of her pudgy arm and pushed her back onto her bed. "The royal guards are.... "tied" up at the moment." Ratigan laughed.

In pure shock, the queen remained still. "How dare you show your face here again after what you did a year ago!"

Smiling, Ratigan made his way over to her bed where he slowly sat down beside her, causing her to frantically scoot away from him.

"Oh dear Queen Moustoria, I do apologize for my actions in the past, but that is all water under the bridge now. I was younger, foolish, and wreck less. You couldn't believe how a near death experience can change a person."

"Couldn't I?" The Queen asked abruptly, causing Ratigan to chuckle a little.

"Your Majesty, you misunderstand me. I do not wish to harm you what so ever. In fact..." Ratigan siad standing up. "I wish to help you."

"I am in no need of your help, Professor Padraic Ratigan! You are a horrid, despicable creature! Now leave my castle at once!"

"Listen you!" Ratigan yelled losing his temper for a moment. Brushing his hair back and exhaling, Ratigan regained his cool and smiled. "Your highness, I am merely here to help you in your time of need." Ratigan said as he kneeled down before her and taking her hand in his. "The kingdom is in peril, and with the horrible and tragic circumstances, there has been talk that you are no longer able to rule over the country diligently."

Confused, the Queen questioned him. "What is it that you are saying."

The sly rat laughed. "These are desperate times your majesty, there for we must call upon desperate measure's. You are no longer in possession of an army. No way to defend the country if declared war upon. I, on the other hand, am. You have no heir to the throne, and yet, here I am..."

Understanding what he was implying, the Queen jerked her hand away from Ratigan's and stormed away from her bed. "Absolutely not!" she shouted, tying her robe. "You are an evil creature! A dastardly crook who knows neither morals nor emotion!"

"No need for flattery, your majesty." Chuckled Ratigan as he stood and walked over to where she stood. He pulled out his long cigarette holder and light in. "I am merely looking out for my homeland."

"No! I will not surrender to your evil doings, Ratigan!" She shouted.

"I don't think you understand, your highness." Ratigan said, towering high above her. "The streets are no longer safe. Riots have been occurring all through out the city!" Ratigan yelled as he backed the plump Queen into the wall. "The citizens of your country no longer desire you to be their queen! When your son died three days ago, so did your reign over this Kingdom!"

Placing her hands against the wall, the Queen lowered her head. "I will never turn this country over to you, you fiend. Detective Basil of Baker street will-

"Detective Basil of Baker street?" exclaimed Ratigan loudly. "Detective Basil of Baker Street is DEAD!"

The Queen's eyes went wide. She turned and faced the large rat in horror. "W-wha-

"Coincidently, the good Detective was lost at sea...just like our beloved prince."

Hearing this, the Queen lowered her head in sadness. Closing her eyes, the Queen could hear Ratigan's footsteps walk up behind her. She then felt a large, cold hand rest upon her shoulder.

"Your Majesty...do grow weary. It is not your fault that our beloved future king was tragically taken from you. The country is counting on you to make the right decision. Allow me to take the crown, and within weeks, the Kingdom will thrive yet again. If you don't...then I fear the worst."

The Queen's hands began to tremble. "You are cruel....heartless...evil...what good could you possibly do for this Kingdom? You will destroy it."

"Oh yet again, you misunderstand me!" Ratigan cried walking across the bedroom. "Alright, I admit it, in the past I have done terrible things, but believe me when I say that I do not wish to destroy this country, but build it! I wish for it grow! Not only survive but thrive! With me as the leader, the possibilities are countless!" Ratigan then ran over to the Queen and took her hands in his. "Now the decision is yours. Give ME the crown...or allow you and the Kingdom to slowly perish." Ratigan whispered. His eyes where glowing bright red.

Thinking for a moment, the Queen looked over Ratigan's shoulder and at the portrait of her family. Seeing her small son in her arms, the queen lowered her head in sadness. "A-and...what will become of me?" She asked.

Ratigan laughed a little. "My dear...that fall from the tower inspired me to always, ALWAYS choose life. You will remain here, of course. Within the castle walls, in the comfort of your own home."

"And the people...what will become of my people?"

"Rest assured, they will adjust. The turn of the century will be here in two years time. Just in time for a new era."

Keeping her eyes locked on the picture of her family, the Queen felt tears roll down the sides of her cheek. "Very well..." She said slowly. "If you promise to rule justly and protect this Kingdom....then...I-I give you my crown."

Simply smiling, Ratigan remained silent. He bowed, then stood up straight. "You will not regret this, your Majesty." He said turned around and made his way towards the door. "Arrange a banquet to announce this blessed occasion to the public." As Ratigan opened the bedroom door, he turned around and smiled at the Queen.

"You are doing right thing, your majesty. England will forever be grateful to you." He said with an evil smile. The Queen couldn't help but notice how his smile cased a shadow over the portrait hanging on the wall. Sighing sadly, she simply sat on her bed as Ratigan slowly closed the door, leaving her to weep.


	22. Chapter 22:His Hypothesis

**Chapter 22:** **Hypophysis **

The midst of London's foggy streets, the light within Basil's home was dim. Walking outside into the thick humid mist, Dawson slowly bent down to pick up the news paper lying on the pavement.

Standing up straight, a small whine caught Dawson's ear.

Walking over into bushes, Dawson pushed aside the leaves and revealed a large greenfrog sitting between the branches. It looked up and gave Dawson a sad and weary look. Nodding, Dawson patted it's head.

"I know... "Dawson said slowly. "I miss her too."

Walking back inside the warm home, Dawson watched as Mrs. Judson slowly walked over to where Basil sat and handed him a cup of tea. Taking it gratefully, Basil looked up at Mrs. Judson and gave her a crooked smile. Seeing that she didn't bother to smile back, Basil sighed and sipped his tea.

"Terrible weather we're having." Dawson said taking off his jacket and placing it on a hook. Basil just sat there in thought. "Have you figured out how we are going to get inside of the palace with out Ratigan finding out that you are alive?

"Shhhh!" Basil hushed, rubbing his chin. Dawson just looked at him for a moment, then shrugged and made his way down to the chair across from Basil. Unfolding the newspaper, Dawson shook the rain drops from it and began to read.

"Hmmm...no..no..we simply can't just walk in there...." Basil said to himself. "There must be someway to get in there unseen by anyone..."

Reading the head liner, Dawson quickly pulled out his glasses to read it over again. "A Memorial service and banquet in honor of Prince Augustus ...and Queen's new declaration?" Dawson read aloud.

"Heh...w-what?" Basil asked. Snatching the paper out of Dawson's hand. Reading over the print, Basil's eyes lit with excitement. "Ahah! Dawson you are brilliant!" Basil said shooting up from his chair. He ran over to his closet and threw the door open.

Confused, Dawson fallowed the detective. "Why...thank you?" Dawson asked . "But do remind me again _why _I am brilliant?"

"The service, Dawson! The service!" Basil said throwing several multi colored clothing behind him. Dawson looked to see that each garment was of a different country and culture. " The castle will be completely infested with Ratigan's brutes...err...I mean...." Basil said turning and facing Dawson. "Her Majesty's royal guards..." Basil said sarcastically. He then continued to rummage through his closet. "Aha, here we are!" He said pulling out a red uniform and placing it against Dawson's chest.

"This should fit nicely!"

Before Dawson was able to get a word in edge wise, Basil forced the uniform over the Doctor's head, which was rather snug his stomach area.

"Basil..."Dawson said in a short gasp. "I can't breath!"

"Not to worry!" Basil said unbuttoning the buttons running down the uniform. Dawson then let out a loud sigh, causing the material to tear on the one side. "Oh bother..." the Doctor said.

Standing up, Basil let out a care free chuckle. "No worries, Doctor. Where there is a needle and thread there is a way." The Detective said walking over the drawer beside his chair and pulled out a needle and a spool of thread. Licking the end of the thread and placing it through the small hole of the needle, Basil began to sew the torn piece of the fabric.

"Well...I'll be..." Dawson said looking down at Basil.

"Don't be so judgmental, Doctor." Basil said in a small chuckle. "I know that my stitching skills are no match to your superior talents."

"I was simply observing." The Doctor replied. "Although I do admit that I am a little surprised that you know how to do this."

The Detective let out a laugh. "Oh and I suppose only males who have attended medical school are only allowed to know how to use a thread and needle."

Dawson grunted in frustration. "I was only surprised is all. It just doesn't seem like something that would interest you..."

"I find interest in everything." Basil said bluntly.

There was a long silence the two mice.

Keeping his eyes on the fabric, Basil began to speak.

"My mother taught me how to do this when I was younger." Basil finally said.

Hearing the hint of sadness in his voice, Dawson nodded his head. "I see. Your mother must have taught you many things."

Basil shrugged. "I suppose..." He answered. "How to play piano. How to speak french...just little things I might need as I grew older." Basil answered as he finished sewing.

"Hmm..." Dawson said looking down at the fabric. "You don't speak much of her. Is there any particular reason?"

Basil once again shrugged as he pulled another red uniform out of his closet. "I just don't. I haven't any reason." He answered removing his jacket and placing the red uniform Jacket over his shoulders.

Reaching back into his closet and pulled out two large black guard hats and handed one to Dawson.

As Dawson took it in his hands, he stared at Basil.

"What?" Basil questioned.

"How long did she die?"

Closing his eyes to remember, Basil thought. "It will be...14 years...this May." Basil said turning away from the doctor and stared into a large mirror hanging in the wall to fix his uniform. "I was twelve when she died."

"And eh..the cause?" Dawson asked sheepishly.

"It is commonly refereed to as the "consumption" but I believe the medical term for it is Tuberculosis."

"Oh my..." Dawson sighed sadly.

Basil just straightened his uniform. "You know it's rather funny, Dawson. For years I thought my father had always tried to keep me from her in the end. It wasn't too long ago that I realized that he was keeping her from me. So I wouldn't grow ill. It's a miracle I didn't." he sighed.

Buttoning his sleeves Basil's voice became low. "I often wonder, Dawson, who I am now...the person I became...would she be proud? Would she be pleased?"

"I'm sure she would be very proud..." Dawson answered with a smile.

Turning around to face the Doctor, Basil folded his arms together. "My mother prayed every single night before she went to sleep. Tell me, Dawson...do you believe in God?"

Opening his eyes wide, Dawson nodded. "Well yes of course I do." He answered. "Do you Basil."

Basil sighed and turned around again. "Although my world consist of numbers and calculations, I sometimes stare aimless out into the dark sky and believe that out there...in all those un answered questions. In all that undiscovered logic there is an absence where neither knowledge nor reason matter. Where there are millions of questions, but yet just one absolute answer. There, Dawson, is where I wish to be when I die." Walking over to the fire place, Basil placed his hands behind his back. "Whether or not there is a God. I do know that there are bigger things going on out there then you and me. "

After saying this, Basil glanced over at the large grandfather clock and notice that they were about to be late. "Oh! Come along Dawson!" Basil said grabbing Dawson by the arm and dragged him out the front door. "We are off to the banquet!"


	23. Chapter 23: Attending the Banquet

**Chapter 23:** **The Banquet **

Marching into the castle, Basil and Dawson stayed close behind the other guards. As soon as they reached the banquet hall, Basil and Dawson quickly jumped out of the formation and hid behind the large decorative plants decorating the hall. There, in the ball room, where thousands of English citizens all wearing black. Some were among friends sitting and laughing while others cried silently. All different ways to grieve. There was a large throne in the middle of the ball room and a large red curtain behind it.

Peering over the large leaves, Basil stayed ducked low beside Dawson. "Alright Dawson. As soon as Ratigan is in sight is when we attack."

"Attack?" Dawson questioned loudly, causing Basil to hush him.

"Getting inside the castle was the difficult task. Now that we are here can we reveal his evil scheme to the public!"

As Basil's eyes traveled through out the ball room, they suddenly collided with a pair of furious eyes. Standing there with his arms crossed was a lieutenant, giving Dawson and Basil an evil glare.

"Damn..." Basil cursed under his breath as he stood up and faced the soldier. Dawson did as well.

"What do you two think your doing out of formation?" The lieutenant asked Basil and Dawson.

Panicking, Dawson began to fumble with his words. "Well...sir...you see, well what we were doing was-

"Observing the room for undesirables." Basil sad in a low unfamiliar voice. The lieutenant looked at him confusingly.

"Undesirables?"

"There has been talk of a riot occurring during the Queen's declaration. The "boss" hand selected several soldiers to observe and report." Basil then gave the lieutenant a confused look. "You don't mean to tell me that the "boss" didn't select a fine and trust worthy soldier such as yourself for the job?"

Blinking a few times, the lieutenant shook his head. "Ahh...of course, of course!" He said nervously. "I was just making sure you two blokes were on the watch is all. Carry on!" He said walking away.

Looking up at Basil in astonishment, Dawson let out a sigh of relief. "Basil...you amaze me..."

Simply smiling, Basil placed his hands behind his back and began to walk around and observe the ball room. Mimicking Basil, Dawson quickly fallowed him.

"On your toes Dawson." Basil whispered. "We must be prepared for when-

Suddenly the sound of a trumpet filled the room, causing everyone to take their seat. All of the soldiers stood in two lines down the middle of the ball room. Seeing this, Basil and Dawson quickly fell into the formation. Everyone stood as soon as the Queen made her way down the center. She wore all black with a thick veil over her face. Basil and Dawson stood silently in the formation. As soon as the Queen reached her throne, everyone else in the Hall sat down.

The sighed sadly before standing up.

"My good people...it is a most tragic occasion that brings us together on this day. Not only is today a day to mourn the loss of our beloved Prince Augustus...but to also to dawn the beginning of a new era of history for this great country."

Sad expressions filled the room. A tear or two even fell.

"My tired old shoulders can no longer carry this country properly. I fear that if I continue I will only be keeping you good people from ever moving forward" The Queen said sadly. "But I do leave you with a promise. A promise that England will no longer linger in the shadow of our despair. That we shall unite and overcome all adversity once again and whom ever shall wear this crown will look upon this country with pride...but it shall not be me..."

Everyone in the Hall gasped and whispered among themselves. The Queen Slowly raised her hand out before her. In a sad voice she spoke.

"With a heavy heart and with out any objection...I pass on my crown..."

As the Queen spoke these words, the soldier's suddenly raised their guns and faced the crowd, causing everyone to gasp. Basil and Dawson, on the other hand, where the only two soldiers without guns.

"To Professor Ratigan..."

At that moment, Ratigan, wearing a long red velvet cap with a white fur trim. He wore several gold medals just as he did a year ago at the Royal Jubilee. Fallowing Ratigan, and wearing long luxurious gowns drenched in diamonds and pearls, fallowed both Francesca and Rosaline. The entire room shrieked in terror. Many of the men tried to push passed the guards but they where threatened with their loaded guns.

"How is this possible?" A man questioned. "I thought he was dead."

Giving the towns people a cheeky smile, Ratigan strolled down the walk way towards the Queen. The whole room grew silent in fear.

Basil glared evil as Ratigan passed him.

"Thank you, your majesty..." Ratigan said with a fake smile. "My friends..." He said extending his arms out towards the crowd. "I am honored to once again take up the throne of this fine country. I know that we have had our obstacles in the past, but I promise a bright new future for our beloved home."

Ratigan then kneeled before the Queen. Looking at sad and distressed faces of her people, the Queen hesitated to remove her crown.

Ratigan saw this. "Your Majesty..." Ratigan whispered. "Might I remind you that if back out of this now, more innocent citizens shall die..." He said harshly.

Hearing this, the Queen removed her crown and lowered it above Ratigan's head. "By royal decree...I here step down from my throne..."

Out where the guards where standing, Basil was reading himself to make his attack. "Get ready Dawson..." Basil whispered.

"And here by pass my crown on to-

"Excuse me!" A voice called out from the curtain behind the throne. Everyone one in the Hall, including Ratigan and the Queen looked in shock.

There, dressed in a long green gown was Scarlet from Francesca's bar, only she dressed elegantly like everyone else in the ball room.

"On this important occasion, it has been a royal tradition that the royal orchestra would write and dedicate a piece to the new Ruler of this country."

Everyone looked at each other confusingly.

"So Professor Ratigan...before your take on the burden of ruling a country. Please relax, and enjoy this beautiful masterpiece."

Right as Scarlet said this, two other girls came up from behind Ratigan and brought him over to a chair and sat him down to watch.

The lights in the room dimmed and suddenly the curtain opened revealing a large black piano in the middle of the stage. Sitting behind the piano, in a elegant white dress was June. Although if anyone who knew who she was wouldn't recognize her because her face was completely white from powder and she wore one of Scarlet's blonde wigs. She began play the piano.

_These summer days_

_In tender ways_

_The nights would not grow cold_

_And all the blessed memories_

_would grow timeless_

_but never old._

Seeing that everyone was distracted, basil quickly took this opportunity to sneak up behind Ratigan to where he sat.

_Was there not a gentle soul_

_in greatness there did show_

_In our darkest hour..._

_Shall he lead these people home?_

Suddenly, the stage went completely black. As quickly as they went off, the lights turned back on.

June was now standing in the middle of the stage along side all the other girls dressed in gowns.

The music in the background suddenly became a lot more up beat then previously.

**June**

_No anticipation!_

_There's no hesitation!_

_This guy is a F A K E Fake!_

Ratigan's eyes suddenly went wide with shock.

**Candi**

_Never trust a fella_

_Who's eyes are yella_

_Like a no good slimy snake!_

**June**

_Oh honey!_

_Don't let this be our last good bye_

_I wanna believe_

_There's more to you then lies_

**Scarlet**

_But how can you?_

_Be a ruler no one can beat?_

_When you treat your country like your women_

_When you start the winnin' _

_Then it's time to cheat!_

The girls then ripped off their gowns, revealing their promiscuousclothing_._ Everyone in the crowd gasped in utter shock.. Ratigan grew furious.

**All the girls**

_Ratigan! Oh Ratigan!_

_You drive me to drink!_

**June**

_But I can you safe on the shore_

_When this boat of yours starts to sink_

**All the girls**

_Ratigan, Sweet Ratigan!_

_What else can we do?_

_So now we're gonna sing_

_Cause there's gotta be a better king_

_Then you!_

Suddenly, one of the girls took Ratigan's arm and pulled him on stage.

**Candi**

_You look past the smile and all you see is black!_

**Scarlet**

_It's clear when you where sure no one wanted you, you came back!_

**June**

_A tall dark devil_

_with a few cards up his sleeve_

_But the word that comes to mind is_

**All the girls**

_UGLY!_

_Ratigan! Oh Ratigan_

_We love you so!_

_As a criminal, smokin' hott_

_But as King, to bad your not!_

_So you have to go!_

**All the girls**

_Ratigan! Sweet Ratigan_

_What else can we do_

_So now we're gonna sing_

_Cause there's gotta be a better king_

_Then you!_

All the girls then made their way down in two lines and stood in front of the one soldiers. All of the soldiers began to blush as the girls fluttered their eyes.

**All the girls**

_Fellas! Sweet Fellas!_

_We'll take any chance we can_

_We're not gonna tease you_

_We're just gonna please you and make you_

_Happy men!_

Hypnotized, the soldiers didn't notice as the girls took their guns from thier hands.

**All the girls**

_Ratigan! Oh Ratigan_

_What else can we do?_

_So let those bells ring_

_Cause there's gotta be a better king_

_Then you!_

Just as they finished singing, they suddenly pushed the soldier's down and aimed their guns' towards Ratigan.

"ENOUGH!" Ratigan shouted on stage, taking the curtain and tearing it down from the stage. He turned to see that all the girls where now aiming guns towards him. Basil quick ducked behind his chair so that he wouldn't see him.

June stared at Ratigan evilly. "Show's ova..." She said holding the gun tightly in her hands.


	24. Chapter 24: Promblem and Solution

**Chapter 24: Problem and Solution**

Staring at the gun June held in her hands in his direction, Ratigan through his head back and let out a insane laughter.

"Oh my dear, sweet young lady! Did you really think I would trust these imbeciles with such weaponry on an important occasion such as this?!" He said reaching into his inner coat pocket.

Seeing this, June closed her left eye and aimed towards Ratigan. "Don't you even dare!"

Slipping over to where Basil was hiding, Dawson knelt beside the Detective who watched silently.

"Basil, what is he talking about?" The Doctor asked.

Still unaware of who the girl was, Basil studied the gun in her hand.

"It seems that guns that Ratigan had given the soldiers...where unloaded."

Right as Ratigan pulled out a small pistol from his jacket, June pulled the trigger only to hear silence. The audience gasped as the gun dropped from June's hands in pure shock.

"Hehe...see what I mean?" Sneered Ratigan pulling back on the lever.

The guards pulled the unloaded guns away from the dancers and pushed them all down to the ground. June just stop there as Ratigan smiled grimly at her.

"Now my dear, it is against my nature to shoot a lively young woman such as yourself..."

As Ratigan said this, the guards came up from behind June and grabbed her. She struggled against them. The evil Professor walked over to where they stood.

"But it certainly isn't un gentleman like to shoot a woman who's already dead, now is it?"

Suddenly, the guards pulled off June's blonde wig, revealing her long brown hair.

Ratigan chuckled. "Isn't that right?..." He said aiming his gun towards her. "Basil!" He shouted, quickly turning his gun over towards the large chair where he sat and pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through the back of the chair, causing Basil and Dawson to leap out from behind it.

"Mista Basil!" June gasped out loud as soon as she caught view of the Detective.

On the ground, Basil quickly rolled over and jumped to his feet.

Ratigan took June by the wrist and began to walk over towards Basil.

"Really Basil...I am shocked. Did you really think that I would fall for such a obvious little trap?"

Basil just stood there angrily.

"Impressive, Professor...I will admit that. But you have nowhere to run now, Ratigan. The public already knows of your evil doings!"

"The public?" Ratigan said in a short laugh, only to through his head back in laughter. "To whom does the public obey? I am the Ruler of this Kingdom! I am King!" Ratigan shouted angrily. "You have nothing!" Ratigan said, taking June's arm and throwing her towards Basil.

Basil caught her before she fell on the ground.

"Well..." Ratigan began with a small smile. "Perhaps not nothing..."

Basil looked down at her face only to realize that it was June he was holding. "M-miss Baily?" He questioned. June gave him a nervous smile.

"Yeah..." She said sheepishly.

"Well isn't that precious?" Ratigan said with a small smile. "But like all good things, it must come to an end." He said raising his gun to both Basil and June.

Basil quickly turned his back to Ratigan, blocking his shot from June.

Ratigan's finger began to pull back on the trigger, only to be stopped as Ratigan tumbled to the ground. Basil turned around to see that Dawson had jumped upon Ratigan before he could make his shot. Ratigan's gun then slid to Basil's feet.

"Dawson?" Basil shouted with a smile forming across his lips. Basil quickly grabbed the gun and ran over to Ratigan. "Well played, old chap, well played!" He said to the Doctor as he aimed the gun at Ratigan.

Grabbing his heart, Dawson smiled and rolled off of Ratigan. "T-thank you, Basil" he mumbled in a short breath.

"Now!" Basil said angrily at the Professor who now lay on his back, facing Basil. "Who is the one with nothing?"

Basil watched as an evil grin formed across Ratigan's lips. "Basil...don't be abserd...I always have a little something..." He sneered.

Suddenly soaring down from the shadows of the large ceiling came the large Raven, Ambrose. All of the mice screamed in horror as the Raven screeched a deathly scream and landed in the middle of the floor.

Stepping out from the right side of the Ball room was Rosaline. Stumbling beside her was non other than Anita, being pulled by her arm.

"Anita!" June screamed.

Basil looked up in disbelief.

"Now this is how we shall play the game, Basil old boy. I will give you until the count of three. Drop the gun and let me go, then I shall spare the child's life. Or you can shoot me, and Ambrose shall sleep tonight with a full stomach. The choice is yours, Basil. What will it be?"

Seeing that Rosaline brought Anita closer to the raven, Basil's hands began to shake.

"1" Ratigan began.

"Rosaline NO!" June screamed, trying to run over to where she was, but the guards blocked her from reaching them.

"2"

The Raven looked at Anita hungrily as Rosaline pushed her closer and closer toward it's mouth. Anita screamed as the ends of it's beak began to close over her.

"3!"

Basil quickly raised the gun up and pulled the trigger, shooting directly into the bird's eyes. The large black raven squawked in pain, jerking back and forth, hitting Rosaline and causing her to fall backward. Anita quickly scrambled to her feet and ran over to June.

"Aunt June!" Anita shouted, throwing herself onto her aunt.

"Anita, sweetie!" June shouted hugging her niece tightly, picking her up off the ground. "I was so worried about you!"

Before Basil could aim back down, Ratigan punched so hard it sent him flying backward, dropping the gun in the process.

"You fool!" Ratigan said grabbing Basil by the shirt collar and slamming him back down on the ground. " How many times must I crush you, Basil?! I am supreme! I am the victor! I am-

"Under arrest!" a voice shouted as the large castle doors slammed open. Ratigan turned around to see the police captain and the rest of Scotland yard behind him. Up from above them came Torin soaring inside carrying Lenore and Jeremy on his back.

"Freeze, Professor!" The captain shouted, aiming his gun at Ratigan. Suddenly, Ambrose landed right in front of the officer, blocking them from Ratigan. On Ambrose's back was Francesca.

"Hurry!" she shouted, extending her arm down to pull Ratigan on. He quickly took her hand, and Ambrose took off for the large castle doors and into the cold night.

Torin landed right in front of Basil and the rest.

"Come on lads! We haven't a moment to loose!" Lenore shouted, helping Dawson and Anita onto the Torin. As soon as Jeremy laid eyes on his little sister, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Through the corner of June's eye, she could see Rosaline rising from the ground and running towards a entrance deeper into the castle to escape the police.

"You go and stop Ratigan!" June said to Basil, turning around and running after Rosaline.

Basil watched for a moment, then hopped on top of Torin and took off after the black Raven.

The sound of heels clicking against stone echoed through the long hallway as June chased after her sister. Running up a long stair well, Rosaline desperately tried to escape her younger sister. June fallowed closely after her. Reaching the top of the tower, Rosaline quickly ran to a small balcony, only to see that there was no way of escaping and that she had reached a dead end.

June finally reached the top of the stairs and stopped before her sister. "You can't run no more, Rosie!" June yelled angrily, clenching her fists together.

Rosaline just stared at her sister. "It ain't you I'm tryin' to run from, June..." She said slowly.

"Oh now your gonna talk like your from back home! What in the world has gotten into you, Rosaline?! Why you tryin' so hard to pretend that your someone your not!"

"Cuz I ain't like you, June! I ain't like you or Charlotte, or Pearly, or NO ONE! I don't like livin' in an uncultured dust bowl! I was tired of livin' in dirt havin' two mouths to feed when no body barely fed mine! I deserve betta then all of that!"

June was silent, and for a moment, she looked at her sister with loving eyes. "Oh Rosie..." She said softly. "Your right...you deserved betta then what you had...we all did. You deserved to be loved just like any other person in the world, but you went off looking for it in all the wrong places, when little did you know that it was right there with your family. I loved you, Rosaline. So did Charlotte and Pearly. Even your children, they loved you at point too. But now...now they can't stand to even think about you because of the things you have done. And there love...is something you don't deserve."

Rosaline's eyes said for a moment, but then looked back up at June angrily. "As if I would want it!" She shouted. "You're my kid sista! The Baby of the family! What would you know about being un loved and un wanted?"

"Is that what you think?" June said in a sad voice, taking a step closer to Rosaline. "That you were un loved?"

"Men just used me, and y'all were to busy lovin' each other afta Mamma died to notice I was gone!" Rosaline yelled stepping backward.

"We prayed every night for days that the good Lord would bring you back home! But every time you did, you up and left again!"

"You don't know anything, June! You don't know nothin' 'bout what I went through or how I got to where I am now!"

"Where are you, Rosaline? Where are you!" June shouted, causing Rosaline to stumble backward and flip over the stone balcony railing. Before Rosaline could fall, June quickly ran over and caught her by the hand.

Rosaline screamed looking down at the terrorizing height of the castle's tower. She looked back up at June who held onto her hand with both of hers.

"I gotcha, Rosie!" June said with a nervous smile, trying to seem calm. "I gotcha!"

Rosaline looked up at June for a moment, then back down at he ground that seemed to be miles away. For the first time, Rosaline looked back up at her sister, not with hate in her eyes, but love.

"June bug..." She said in a whisper. "I'm sorry, June bug..."

And with those words, Rosaline let go of June's hand, allowing herself to fall into the deep mist.

"Rosaline!" June screamed down into the mist. There was no answer.

Feeling pure sadness fill her heart, June covered her face with her hands sobbed for her sister.

After several seconds passed, June felt the warmth of a hand resting on her arm. She looked up to see Basil smiling down at her. From Torin's back "Need a lift?" He asked quietly.

June wiped her tears and smile a little. She quickly hopped on Torin.

Ratigan and Francesca flew high into the night, up along the side of Buckingham Palace. Ambrose flew awkwardly against the sky since he was now missing one eye.

"I believe we've gotten rid of them, darling!" Francesca said looking out into the dark night and seeing no sign of the white seagull. They where now flying over the large roof of the palace. "But perhaps it's best if we hide away in the country for a while."

Ratigan looked at her evilly. "Perhaps your right. What a brilliant idea. I'll make sure to do that!" He said grabbing her from behind the shoulders and pushing her off of Ambrose's back.

Francesca screamed as she fell, but she managed to grab a hold Ambrose's leg and climbed back up on his back from behind Ratigan.

"You Bastard!" She said, slapping Ratigan across the face. "You monster!" She screamed slapping harshly again. "You said you loved me!" Right before Francesca could slap Ratigan a third time, he caught her hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

"Haven't you realized by now that my "love" is only temporary?! When I grow tired of things, I simply throw them out!" He shouted, shoving her off the raven once again. Francesca screamed as she fell.

Ratigan laughed to himself only to look up and see Torin flying directly towards him. Growing angry, Ratigan began to kick Ambrose, urging him to fly faster.

"Faster you retched buzard!" Ratigan shouted.

The Raven flapped it's wings harder and sped ahead of Torin.

"Come on Torin! Don't let that wee canary out fly you!" Lenore scolded.

Torin soon caught up with Ambrose and was then flying side by side with the dark Raven.

Growling out loud Ratigan directed Ambrose so that he would hit the side Torin , causing him to Jerk to side.

June and the children screamed at the sensation. Ratigan continued to do this, trying desperately to knock them off the bird.

"He can't take much more of this!" Lenore shouted back at Basil.

"Hold in there old boy!" Basil shouted against the wind, petting Torin's back.

To their surprise, they watched as Ratigan stood up on Ambrose's back and leapt in mid air and caught onto Torin's tail feathers and began to climb up. The Seagull immediately jerked downward.

"Too much weight! There's too much weight! He can't carry this much! We'll go down!" Lenore screamed behind her.

Ratigan was climbing up the front of Torin's tail.

"Basil! What will we do?" Dawson shouted in panic.

Basil looked around him and stared at the scared faces of his friends. He smiled slightly and gave Dawson a quick pat on the shoulder then scooted over to June and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"If you should ever question there being a change in my life...know that because of you it has been for the better."

With that, Basil released her shoulders and plunged after Ratigan. The two hurtled down

Both Dawson and June screamed. "BASIL!" as they watched the Detective fall along side Ratigan.

Seeing the dark brick that made up the roof of the palace below him, Basil closed his eyes and awaited the impact. He fell on top of Ratigan, and the two tumbled together along side the edge of the roof.

Being the first to arise, Ratigan slashed at Basil with his razar sharp claws.

"You insufferable, second rate fool!" Ratigan said, giving Basil another slash. Basil shrieked in pain as Ratigan's claws tore though his flesh.

Basil fell on his back and quickly scooted away as he watched Ratigan slowly walk over towards him. "Do you understand now? You can not win! You can not defeat me Basil of Baker street!"

Right as Ratigan raised his hand to give Basil one last slash, the crack of a gun shot echoed through Basil's ears. Ratigan gasped and grabbed his chest as he fell to his knees.

To Basil's surprise, standing several feet behind Ratigan was Francesca with a gun in her hand. Basil could tell she was not stable. She was nearly doubled over holding her stomach in pain.

Ratigan managed to look over his shoulder and saw that it was his former lover that had done this to him. Un able to speak, Ratigan just looked back up at Basil, opening and closing his mouth trying to form words. Finally, with one last breath, Ratigan fell, dead before his face hit the ground.

Sighing slowly, Basil stood up and looked at Francesca who struggled to even stand. She had fallen from a much higher distance that he had. Seeing the blood trickle from her mouth, he knew she had only moments.

Francesca managed to stumble over to where Ratigan's body lay. She dropped the gun beside him. Her legs then failed her and she fell to her knees.

"So much for love..." She whispered as she rested her head upon Ratigan. Basil listened as her sorrowful breaths grew silent.

And there they laid. Two lovers. But his love was of a different kind and only moments before death did she see this. Now they are eternal, destined to remain as lovers, wherever their souls may rest.


	25. Chapter 25: Elementry

**Chapter 25:Elemantry**

Everyone gathered around the dining room table, laughing and carrying on. Jeremy and Anita giggled as they awaited their dinner, and Dawson and Lenore chatted away.

"So they found an heir eh?" Lenore asked the Doctor sitting across from her at the table.

Dawson smiled. "Yes, a young niece of hers, Elizabeth. She'll be living in the castle and will begin schooling."

"Well isn't that wonderful." Lenore said clasping her hands together. Dawson smiled and agreed, but caught glimpse of June who was sitting quietly.

"June dear?" Dawson questioned. "Is there something wrong?"

Looking at the Doctor, June smiled and shook her head. "No...I guess I'm just wonderin' when Mista Basil will back is all. We gotta leave for our train in an few hours."

Dawson smiled warmly at the young girl. "He'll be home soon."

Just as Dawson said this, Mrs. Judson came in carrying a large, plump turkey and placed it on the table. "Alright my dears, time to eat!" She said in a delighted. Everyone sitting down at the table gasped in awe and hunger at the sight of the delicious feast.

"Is that all for us?" Jeremy asked.

Mrs. Judson chuckled. "Well of course, dear!" She answered. Picking up the knives, the house keeper hummed happily as she cut into the meat. Right as she was about to put a piece on Dawson's plate, Basil came bursting in through the front door.

"Mr. Basil!" Mrs. Judson scolded. "Isn't just like you to come bursting in on the most inappropriate times!"

Basil didn't let her bother him, he simply smiled and walked over to the table where everyone sat.

"I just thought I should let you all know that I have come across a few things that I found quite interesting in my journeys to the train station."

"Oh Heavens..." Mrs. Judson said in a sigh. "More junk for me to clean."

Basil laughed. "Far from it!" He said place a bundle of presents down on the end table, causing everyone to rush over.

Jeremy and Anita took the ones with their names on it, and Dawson saw a small box for him. Inside he found a brand new pocket watch. "Basil..." He said in shock. "I- I don't believe this..."

"Now Mr. Basil! We were in the middle of dinner-

"Yes, yes Mrs. Judson!" Basil said interrupting her. "Here's a little something for you as well." He said handing her a small jewel pin.

Studying it, Mrs. Judson grew speechless. "W-why thank you...thank you so Mr. Basil, thank you!"

"Oh wow! New tools!" Jeremy said as he finished un wrapping his gift.

In all the hustle and confusion, June smiled and slowly stood from her seat. She quietly walked over to the front door and wrapped her scarf around her neck and walked outside. Basil saw this and smiled.

As Anita un wrapped her present, she found a small pink music box. She opened it and found a small letter inside. Unfolding it, Anita read.

**To: Anita**

**With much love,**

**Uncle Basil**

As soon as she had finished reading the note, she gasped and looked up at Basil with a large smile.

Basil winked at the small girl and walked towards the front door.

June stood over in the bushes and petted her pet Dover. She shivered in the cold night and looked up at the sky and sighed.

"A tad chilly out tonight, isn't it?" Basil said walking beside her. June turned and smiled at him.

"I've gotten used to it." She said in a soft voice. "What time we had." June laughed.

"Hmm..." Basil agreed. "An unforgettable time."

June looked down at her feet. "You've been kind to me and my family...and for that I thank you."

Basil shrugged. "I suppose I was." he agreed.

"We ain't neva gonna forget you, you know." She said turning and looking at Basil. He didn't answer. Seeing this, June turned back around.

"How much do I owe you for the tickets?"

Basil sighed out loud. "Nothing." He answered.

"Nothing?" June asked confused.

"Nothing."Basil repeated looking up at the sky. "Two train tickets isn't much."

June thought for a moment. "Two?" she asked.

"You see Miss Baily, I have spent my days sitting in darkness, calculating reasons and figures. But I see now that there was only one solution. Simple as it is. There is only one solution to my problem, and I fear that if you were to depart...I would be at a loss."

June just stared at the Detective who smiled warmly down at her.

"Oh! How foolish of me!" Basil said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small black box. "I have forgotten to give you your present."

Taking the small box in her hands, June slowly opened it and what she saw nearly left her breathless.

There inside the box, shimmering like a star, was a diamond ring.

"It's quite simple really." Basil said taking it out of the box. He then took her right hand in his other hand. "It doesn't take much. No calculations, no figuring. It's simply this. A life can not be complete with out another to love." He said placing the ring on her finger. "And In all of my thoughts racing through out my mind, I realize that you rise among all the rest. So, if you wouldn't mind, I would no longer like to call you Miss Baily, but Mrs. Basil of Baker street, and I pray that my love for you answers all the unanswered questions in your life, as your love does mine."

June had no words to speak, she just looked down at the diamond ring on her finger then back up Basil. Finally finding the strength to speak, June let out a loud scream that echoed all down Baker street. She wrapped her arms around Basil. "YES! YES! YES! YES!" She screamed. She then pulled away from Basil and looked down at her finger.

"Oh! Have you eva seen anything more breath takin'"? June gasped.

"The price..." Basil mumbled under his breath. June just giggled and grabbed her shoulders and pressed her lips against his for the first time. Basil's cheeks then grew bright red.

Watching through the window was everyone else, sighing in happiness at the seen before them.

And for once, Basil's mind grew silent. No questioning. No solving. Only silence. And as he held June, he felt something familiar. Something he thought a died a long time ago. But what was it?

He would figure it out later.

It was simple enough.

**End**

***Wow, I really didn't think I was going to finish this, but I'm glad I did. Thank you so much for reading :D*  
**


End file.
